Questions and Answers
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Quando o passado e presente colidem com as crianças Potter-Weasley. TRADUÇÃO.
1. What Can I Say?

**The First Day**

**Por Little0bird**

**Traduzida por Serena Bluemoon**

**Tradução autorizada pela autora!**

**Disclaimer**: A Autora, Little0bird, não possui Harry Potter, apenas o plot desta fanfiction. A tradutora, Serena Bluemoon, não possui nem o plot, nem Harry Potter, apenas o trabalho de traduzir. Nenhuma das supracitadas ganha qualquer coisa além de satisfação pessoal e comentários.

**Avisos**:

1) Vou tentar manter a maioria das traduções dos livros, mas uma coisa ou outra eu vou manter no original. Qualquer dúvida quanto aos termos originais, só perguntar.

2) Nomes mantidos no original, por que é o tipo de coisa que não se traduz. Não souber quem é pelo nome original, só perguntar.

4) Essa fic tem várias partes que não dependem, necessariamente, da outra. Se quiser manter a ordem, esta se encontra no meu perfil.

5) Esperem uma atualização por semana: em algum momento entre sexta-feira e domingo, normalmente às sextas-feiras.

Espero que gostem, e comentem.

**Capítulo Um**

**What Can I Say?**

_02 de setembro de 2017_

_Mãe e pai,_

_Fui selecionado para a Grifinória! O Chapéu Seletor nem sequer mencionou a Sonserina. A viagem nos barcos não foi tão assustadora, mas a Lula Gigante empurrou o barco perto do meu. Eu sei o que vai dizer, pai. Eu não deveria ter me preocupado, porque James vive para me assustar o tempo todo._

_Uma coisa engraçada aconteceu, pai. As pessoas ficaram apontando e murmurando. Não só comigo, mas com Rosie também. Por que isso? Por que todas aquelas pessoas ficaram olhando, ontem, no trem? Eu notei isso quando fomos ao Beco Diagonal comprar minhas coisas para a escola. Elas sempre fizeram isso e eu só percebi agora?_

_Há esse outro garoto no meu ano — Scorpius Malfoy — que foi Selecionado para a Grifinória, também. Ele não parece muito feliz com isso. Não quis falar com ninguém durante o jantar, nem no dormitório._

_Eu te mando uma coruja logo, para te contar sobre minhas aulas._

_Amor, _

_Al._

_P.S.: mãe, esqueci meu suéter extra no carro. Pode me mandar? É mais frio aqui do que em casa._

Albus Potter amarrou a carta à pata de uma das corujas da escola, e a observou sair voando pela janela. Era bastante cedo na manhã de sábado, mas Al não costumava dormir até tarde. Ouviu um farfalhar na palha atrás de si, e se virou, não esperando que mais alguém estivesse acordado tão cedo. Era Scorpius. Ele chamou uma coruja, amarrou uma carta na pata dela, e a mandou embora, observando-a passar pela janela circular, como Al tinha feito, embora fosse com uma expressão pensativa.

Al olhou abertamente para Scorpius. Ele nunca vira ninguém tão... Pálido... Antes. Todos seus tios Weasley tinham vários tons de cabelo vermelho, como Ginny e Lily, assim como Arthur, Molly e sua avó Lily. Fleur era loira, mas ela tinha um brilho ao seu redor. Katie tinha cabelo dourado, e Penny era de um castanho claro. Bronwyn tinha cabelo escuro, como Harry, James e seu avô James, e ele mesmo. E Teddy... Bem, Teddy podia ter a cor de cabelo que quisesse, mas normalmente o usava em um tom de turquesa que fazia os olhos doerem. Distraidamente, Al se perguntou se alguma vez Scorpius estivera do lado de fora. Ginny e Molly faziam todos irem para o ar livre durante o verão. Al se balançou mentalmente. Ginny tinha dito que era grosseiro encarar as pessoas, mas Scorpius não pareceu notar Al.

- O quê? – Scorpius ralhou.

Albus pulou. Parecia Scorpius _tinha_ notado.

- N-nada. – Al gaguejou.

- Olhando para o Malfoy desajustado? – uma pitada de amargura pontuava a voz de Scorpius.

- Não. – Al respondeu honestamente. – Apenas passei a maior parte da vida com ruivos. – indicou o cabelo loiro, quase branco, de Scorpius. – Não vi muitos... Loiros... – Al terminou pateticamente. Virou-se para sair do Corujal.

- Meu pai não vai ficar feliz quando receber minha carta. – a voz de Scorpius fez Al parar.

- Por quê?

- _Todos_ os Malfoy vão para a Sonserina. – Scorpius explicou suavemente. – E aqui estou eu, um maldito Grifinório. – Scorpius começou a ir embora. – Tenho certeza de que ele mandará um Berrador. Vergonha da família e tudo isso. – zombou, descendo as escadas do Corujal. Scorpius foi em direção ao lago, com Al o seguindo. Não conseguia imaginar receber um Berrador de seu pai. Ginny tinha enviado um a James, no primeiro ano dele, mas só porque James tinha jogado um fígado de dragão em outro aluno, na aula de Poções, e acabara acertando o Professor Williams na cabeça. Ginny ficara lívida, enquanto Harry parecera mais divertido com a situação toda. James tinha um temperamento, e normalmente isso o colocava em vários problemas, mais do que as artes que aprontava com Fred e Jacob.

Scorpius parou perto do lago e se sentou em um banco, olhando para a água, de mal humor.

- Só existiram dois membros da família que não foram para a Sonserina, além de mim. E os dois foram deserdados.

- Mesmo? Quem eram? – Al perguntou, cheio de curiosidade.

- Bem, foram dois primos do lado da minha avó. Um foi o primo dela, Sirius Black. Ele foi para a Grifinória. A outra era sua sobrinha, Nymphadora Alguma Coisa. Acho que ela foi para a Lufa-Lufa. Mas não falamos sobre eles. – disse com uma voz que deixava claro que isso era um terrível segredo de família.

- Eu conheço Sirius e Nymphadora! – Al disse animadamente. Scorpius ergueu uma sobrancelha pálida e não disse nada. – Sim, Sirius era o padrinho do meu pai. Mas ele morreu anos antes de eu nascer. Dora é minha... Bem, Teddy é o afilhado do meu pai, e Dora era a mãe dele. Ela morreu na Batalha de Hogwarts, durante a segunda guerra. Tanto ela, quanto o pai de Teddy. – Scorpius o olhou com a boca aberta em choque.

- Você os conhece? – balbuciou.

- Bem, sim. Eles são _família_. – Al insistiu.

- Eles podem ser parentes consanguíneos meus. – Scorpius disse curtamente. – Mas não somos família. – a mente de Al hesitou. Ele não conseguia imaginar não falar com alguém de sua família. – Eu não quero ser alguém sobre quem a minha família nunca fala. – Scorpius murmurou. – Não podem mudar a casa em que estou? – perguntou desesperadamente.

- A casa em que você está não deveria importar. – Al disse, se erguendo e tirando a grama de sua calça. – São as escolhas que faz na vida. – disse, repetindo as palavras de seu pai, no dia anterior. Deixou um Scorpius desanimado na borda do lago, e voltou para o interior do castelo, para tomar café da manhã.

**-x-**

Uma coruja bateu na janela da cozinha da casa dos Potter. Ginny ergueu os olhos do jornal de sábado, os olhos cerrados para a coruja desconhecida. Deixou o jornal de lado e foi até a janela, abrindo-a para deixar a coruja entrar. O animal voou até o poleiro no canto, e esticou a perna. Ginny pegou a carta e ofereceu água e um punhado de petiscos para a coruja, antes de olhar para o envelope. Era a carta prometida de Al. A apoiou no vaso no meio da mesa. Podia esperar até Harry voltar para casa. Novos Comensais da Morte tinham sido avistados em algum lugar da Irlanda. Ele odiava trabalhar durante os finais de semana, se não precisasse, mas tinha que formular estratégias com o time de Aurores que tinham sido designados para vigiar o grupo.

- Está quieto demais aqui! – o protesto de sua filha soou da sala de estar, onde estava deitada de bruços no tapete, lendo um livro para sua aula de leitura na escola Trouxa.

- Acostume-se. Eles não vão voltar antes do natal. – Ginny respondeu, levando o jornal até a sala.

- Eu podia começar a tocar bateria. – Lily sugeriu alegremente.

- Só sobre meu cadáver. – Ginny retorquiu.

- Mas, mãe, você não quer que eu seja a próxima baterista das Esquisitonas? – Lily chantageou.

- Não especialmente.

- Achei que você gostava das Esquisitonas.

- Eu gosto. Só não tenho certeza de que quero que minha família faça parte do grupo.

- Al já mandou notícias? – Lily mudou de assunto.

- Sim. Acabamos de receber uma carta.

- O que dizia? – Lily pulou do tapete e pousou no sofá, ao lado de Ginny.

- Ainda não sei. – Ginny riu. – Estou esperando seu pai chegar em casa, para que possamos ler juntos.

- Oh. – Lily franziu o cenho em desapontamento.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Ele vai voltar mais tarde.

- Quando? – Lily pegou seu livro do tapete e voltou a se juntar a Ginny no sofá.

Ginny esfregou as têmporas lentamente.

- Eu não sei. – confessou. – No jantar, esperançosamente. – deu um tapinha no joelho de Lily. – Se ele não chegar até o jantar, nós podemos ler.

Satisfeita, Lily abriu o livro e voltou a ler. Ginny tentou ler o jornal, mas sua atenção continuava indo para a carta que continha novidades de seu filho mais novo. Estava quase tão ansiosa para saber o que estava escrito quanto Lily. Mesmo que Harry houvesse garantindo que não importava, Ginny sabia que a ideia de Al ir para a Sonserina fazia os dois se encolherem um pouco.

**-x-**

Harry forçou um sorriso a aparecer em seu rosto, enquanto Ginny lia a carta de Albus durante o jantar. Mas, internamente, se encolheu com cada uma das perguntas de Al. Eram as mesmas que ele tentara perguntar quando tinham ido comprar seu material da escola no Beco Diagonal, mas Harry as tinha afastado com murmúrios. Desde que James nascera, tentara manter seu passado — suas façanhas, como Hermione chamava de modo brincalhão — longe de seus filhos. Pelo menos até que fossem mais velhos. Muito, muito mais velhos. Tão velhos a ponto de já serem maiores de idade.

Se nada mais, queria que James, Al e Lily tivessem uma infância mais normal possível, sem o fardo de serem os filhos de Harry Potter em cima de tudo.

A maioria dos Weasley não falava do que tinha acontecido antes ou durante a última guerra. De fato, eles também não tinham dito muito para seus próprios filhos. Fred e Jacob uma vez perguntaram a George por que ele não tinha uma orelha. George meramente respondera que tinha sido um acidente e mudara de assunto rapidamente.

Ginny dobrou a carta e a guardou novamente no envelope. Harry limpou a mesa silenciosamente e começou a lavar a louça de maneira Trouxa. Ginny notou o modo metódico que ele lavava cada prato e copo e os colocava no escorredor para secar. Mandou Lily para o quarto e pegou uma toalha de pratos de uma gaveta, e começou a secar a louça.

- Eu sei que essa carta te assustou. – disse casualmente. Harry deu de ombros em resposta. – Vai ser muito mais difícil esconder tudo deles, agora. – continuou. Outro dar de ombros. – Nós vamos ter de contar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Não.

Ginny guardou o prato que tinha acabado de secar e deixou a tolha de lado. Esticou a mão e tirou o prato que Harry lavava vigorosamente e segurou seu braço, virando-o.

- Você prefere que eles ouçam de nós ou de outra pessoa? – perguntou. Ouviram um fraco _pop_ de alguém aparatando no jardim.

Harry se soltou de Ginny e foi para seu escritório. Bateu a porta e caminhou inquietamente de um lado para o outro pelo cômodo pequeno. Parou e socou a parede atrás de sua mesa, tentando rachar o painel de carvalho. Fazendo uma careta para a dor em sua mão, fez novamente. E de novo. Começou a socar a parede novamente, mas a visão dos nós ensanguentados e inchados o fez parar. Ficou parado, segurando sua mão machucada, olhando para a parede, ofegante por sua briga com ela, internamente enfurecido que seu passado ia agarrar seus filhos.

- Dói a mão, não é? – uma voz atrás de si perguntou.

Harry se virou sobre os calcanhares. Ron estava parado na porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Um pouco. – cedeu.

Ron tirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou cuidadosamente para a mão de Harry.

- _Episkey_. – murmurou.

Harry flexionou a mão algumas vezes.

- Você ficou bom nisso. – comentou.

- Obrigado. É útil na loja. – Ron se sentou em uma poltrona maltratada e pendurou as pernas no braço do móvel. – Quer me contar o porquê quer derrubar a parede com as mãos?

- Al mandou uma carta para casa.

- Rosie também. Fez várias perguntas do por que há um memorial para Fred no Salão Principal. E por que as pessoas ficavam olhando para nós na plataforma. Ela também está imaginando por que todos ficaram mortalmente quietos quando ela e Al foram Selecionados.

- Ginny acha que devemos contar a eles.

- Hermione também.

- Droga. Odeio quando elas duas estão certas dessa maneira. – Harry deu um meio sorriso, e se sentou pesadamente na poltrona ao lado de Ron, esticando as pernas em frente ao seu corpo, deixando a cabeça escorar-se na poltrona. – Eu queria esperar. Eu não queria que eles soubessem tudo tão cedo... – parou de falar, incerto de como completar seu pensamento.

Ron o olhou de canto e perguntou:

- O que você disse a eles? Você tem que ter dito algo...

- Não muito. Só que lutamos na última guerra para nos livramos de um homem que tinha ideias de como bruxos e bruxas deviam ser.

- Então... Nada sobre a Pedra filosofal?

- Não. – Ginny disse, parada na porta. – Nada sobra a Câmara também.

- Ou o Tribruxo. – Harry adicionou.

- Ou o Departamento de Mistérios. – Ginny disse.

- Nem a primeira batalha de Hogwarts. – Harry a olhou nos olhos.

- Ou a segunda batalha. – Ginny entrou no escritório e parou ao lado da poltrona de Harry.

Harry segurou a mão de sua esposa.

- Nem sobre as Horcruxes, ou as Relíquias, também. – adicionou.

- Lembre-me de novo: como chegamos a ser adultos? – Ron perguntou.

- Pura sorte, eu acho. – Harry respondeu.

Ginny se sentou no chão, aos pés de Harry, a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos dele.

- Devíamos contar a eles. – disse. – Todos eles.

- Ginny... – Harry protestou fracamente.

Ginny ergueu os olhos e sentiu sua garganta se fechar com a expressão dolorida no rosto de Harry.

- Temos que contar. – implorou. – Não podemos mais esconder deles. Não com tantos na escola.

Harry tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. – disse simplesmente. – Nós escrevemos uma carta, vamos até Hogwarts...?

- Natal. – Ron disse. – Quando conseguirmos colocar todos no mesmo cômodo, ao mesmo tempo. Aí só teremos de fazer isso uma vez. Eles podem esperar mais um pouco. Isso nos dá mais tempo...

**-x-**

_Querido Al,_

_Sua mãe e eu estamos felizes que você esteja na Grifinória! E Rosie, também._

_Sabemos que vocês querem saber muitas coisas. E vamos contar. Prometo. Apenas espere até o natal e responderemos tudo o que possam querer perguntar._

_E seja legal com Scorpius Malfoy. Ele vai passar por tempos difíceis..._

_Mamãe vai te mandar o suéter na segunda-feira._

_Amor, _

_Pai._

**-x-**

Depois do almoço de domingo no dia seguinte, as crianças que ainda estavam em casa foram mandadas para o jardim. Os adultos continuaram à mesa, tomando uma xícara de chá, enquanto Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny trocavam olhares inquietos, incertos do que como mencionar seu plano.

- O que há com vocês quatro? – Charlie perguntou desconfiadamente. – Vocês estão agindo como um amasso em uma sala cheia de cadeiras de balanço.

- Recebemos cartas de Al e Rosie. – Ron disse, olhando para Ginny e Harry pelo canto dos olhos.

- Eles têm algumas perguntas. – Ginny adicionou.

- Muitas perguntas. – Harry completou.

- Nós, - Hermione disse, indicando os outros três. – sentimos que devíamos contar tudo a eles.

- Vocês acham que eles são velhos o bastante? – Molly perguntou.

- Algum dia serão? – Harry perguntou vagarosamente.

Bill estudou a superfície arranhada da mesa.

- Eles deviam escutar de nós, e não em uma aula de história. – disse para Molly, apoiando sua cadeira nas duas pernas de trás.

- Você quer dizer que nenhum de vocês contou a história toda para eles, antes de eles irem para a escola? – Arthur perguntou maravilhado. Todas as cabeças responderam negativamente. – Vocês são todos malucos. – disse simplesmente.

- Não queríamos sobrecarregá-los, pai. – George defendeu.

- Achei que os tinha criado para serem mais esperto que isso. – Arthur falou.

- O que o resto de vocês acha? – Harry perguntou. – Katie? Bronwyn? Penny? Fleur?

- Está na hora. – Bronwyn disse. – Queria ter explicado tudo há muito tempo. Estou ficando sem ter como mudar de assunto com Isabella.

Katie assentiu em concordância.

- É meio difícil mandá-los para a escola, sabendo que não podemos controlar o que os outros vão falar para eles. E um dos colegas do ano de Al é o filho de Malfoy?

- Sim. Está na Grifinória, também.

- Uau. – Penny disse. – Isso é uma surpresa.

- Nós meio que estávamos esperando um sinal seu, Harry. – Charlie disse. – Desde que é mais sobre você.

- Mas não é sobre mim! – Harry protestou. – Eu não poderia ter feito sem ajuda.

- Nenhum de nós tinha que morrer, cara. – Ron o lembrou quietamente.

- Então, o natal está bom para todo mundo? – Ginny perguntou, sentindo que as coisas estavam saindo de controle.

- Está bem, Ginny. – Bill disse.

Harry sentiu como se as paredes estivessem se fechando ao seu redor, fazendo difícil respirar.

- Quer voar, Ron? – perguntou casualmente demais, antes de ir até a barraca de vassouras. Sem esperar por Ron, Harry deu impulso, voando como fazia na escola.

Ginny ficou parada nos estábulos, protegendo os olhos com a mão. Katie parou ao seu lado, familiar com as maneiras que reviver a guerra fazia alguém se comportar.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – Katie perguntou.

- Sim. – Ginny respondeu com mais confiança do que sentia.

**-x-**

Harry não falou muito depois do almoço, e ficou quieto o resto da tarde, indo para o quarto que dividia com Ginny assim que voltaram para casa.

- Mãe? – Lily murmurou.

- Sim, querida?

- O papai está bem? – o rosto de Lily se contorceu em preocupação.

- Sim, Lily, ele está bem. Só tem muito no que pensar. – Ginny passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Lily. – Você ainda tem dever de casa?

- Mãe, por que eu tenho que ir à escola trouxa? – a expressão rebelde no rosto de Lily era bastante familiar.

- Lily... – Ginny suspirou. – Hoje não, está bem? Só faltam dois anos até que você possa ir para Hogwarts. – correu uma mão pelo cabelo. – Dever de casa? – perguntou apenas.

- Não, mãe. Terminei ontem.

- Bom. Vá para cama, está bem?

- Certo. Boa noite, mãe.

- 'Noite, Lils. – Ginny beijou sua filha e a seguiu escadas acima. Virou no topo da escada e foi para seu quarto. Harry estava parado na frente de uma janela, as mãos apoiadas na parede. Passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele, sentindo a tensão começar a sumir dos ombros dele. – Eu sei por que isso te incomoda, mas você sabia que teríamos de fazer isso eventualmente...

Harry suspirou e se virou para Ginny, acomodando-se no parapeito da janela.

- Você se lembra do Tribruxo? E o ano seguinte?

- Vividamente.

- Lembra-se dos olhares e rumores? Como se eu tivesse pirado? – Ginny assentiu. – Eu não quero ver essa expressão no rosto dos meus filhos.

- Não verá. – murmurou, e começou a puxá-lo na direção da cama.

- Como sabe? – perguntou duramente, permitindo que ela o guiasse.

- Harry, - começou, descansando a testa na dele. – isso não vai mudar como eles se sentem sobre você. Por que quem você é não vai mudar. Você ainda será o pai deles. Mas, ao menos, eles vão saber quem você era e como chegou lá. Eles merecem isso.

Harry segurou a parte de trás da cabeça de Ginny e a beijou.

-Eu não te mereço. – disse contra os lábios dela.

- Verdade. – ela provocou. – Mas estou disposta a te dar o beneficio da dúvida.

Harry se sentou na ponta da cama, puxando Ginny para se sentar em seu colo.

- Por que mesmo você me aguenta?

- Por que eu preciso de você. E você precisa de mim.

- Ginny?

- Mmmm?

- Eu amo você.

- Eu amo você, também.

**-x-**

_Mãe e pai,_

_Por que temos de esperar até o natal? Não podem apenas escrever?_

_Rosie._

**-x-**

_Querida Rosie,_

_Eu sei que você está impaciente e que estávamos tentando desconversar, mas as respostas que vocês merecem devem ser dadas em pessoa._

_Prometo que iremos responder todas as perguntas que possam ter, ao melhor de nossas habilidades._

_É verdade que Scorpius Malfoy foi selecionado para a Grifinória?_

_Mãe._

**-x-**

Rose dobrou a carta de Hermione e a colocou na mochila.

- O que eles falaram? – perguntou para Al e James.

- A mesma coisa que te falaram. Ter paciência e tudo o mais. – James disse, afastando seu prato vazio. – Algum de vocês sabia que papai e o tio Ron recebem prêmios especiais? – perguntou subitamente.

- Não. – Rose disse. – Como sabe disso?

- Fui até a sala dos troféus durante uma aula vaga, ano passado. E lá estavam. Placas com os nomes de Harry J. Potter e Ronald B. Weasley gravados nelas.

- Você perguntou ao papai sobre isso? – Al perguntou.

- Tentei, durante o feriado de páscoa, mas ele mudou de assunto.

- Vamos precisar nos lembrar disso. – Rose disse brevemente.

O resto dos primos Weasley se juntou ao redor deles, arrastando Parker da mesa de Lufa-Lufa.

- Vocês receberam cartas estranhas de casa? – Jacob perguntou, se sentando no banco, enchendo seu prato de comida.

Parker, Victoire, Madeline e Isabella assentiram.

- Imagino o que está acontecendo. – Isabella disse, franzindo o cenho.

- Obviamente, há algum segredo que eles querem nos contar. – Parker disse orgulhosamente, recebendo vaias de seus primos. – Eles provavelmente montaram algum tipo de plano, e estão tentando ficar na mesma página.

- Você honestamente acha que todos os nossos pais estão escondendo algo de nós? – Fred zombou. – Isso é quase coordenado demais para nossa família.

- Sim, não acho que não somos capazes de manter segredos como um todo sem um Fidelius. – Madeline observou.

- Sabe... – Victoire começou. – Agora que você mencionou, todas as vezes que perguntamos algo sobre os dias de escola deles, especialmente o tio Harry, o tio Ron, a tia Ginny ou a tia Hermione, eles encontram algo que precisa ser feito imediatamente.

- Certo. – James disse firmemente. – Rosie, pegue um pergaminho e uma pena. – mandou. – Vamos começar uma lista de coisas que queremos saber. – esperou Rose achar um pergaminho em branco e uma pena que ainda desse para usar. – A primeira coisa... Onde papai conseguiu aquela cicatriz na testa?

Os outros se aproximaram e começaram a murmurar perguntas para serem acrescentadas à lista.

_Continua..._


	2. Ordinary or a Hero?

**Capítulo Dois**

**Ordinary or a Hero?**

**(Normal ou um Herói?)**

Impacientemente, Rose fechou sua cópia de _Hogwarts, Uma História_. Os eventos mais recentes eram de trinta anos atrás, muito tempo antes de seus pais começarem a escola. Escorregou para fora do sofá da Grifinória e caminhou para o Buraco do Retrato.

- Rosie, onde está indo? O toque de recolher vai começar logo. – Isabella avisou.

- Biblioteca. Eu vou voltar a tempo. – Rose respondeu por sobre o ombro, antes do retrato da Mulher Gorda se fechar. Rose caminhou apressadamente até a biblioteca e foi até a direção da seção de história, levemente sem ar. Procurou pelo livro que vira há alguns dias, que parecia promissor. Ali estava. _Bruxas e Bruxos Famosos do Século Vinte_. Abriu no sumário, seu dedo correndo pela página. E lá estava a informação. Um tópico sobre os _Weasley_, e sob o sobrenome estavam os nomes de Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron e Ginny. Franzindo o cenho, virou mais algumas páginas e encontrou o tópico sobre os _Potter_, com três nomes sob ele: James, Lily e Harry. Rose prendeu a respiração e virou mais algumas páginas, até encontrar _Granger, Hermione_.

Rose foi até o balcão com o livro e o retirou com apenas um leve "Hmmmph" de Madame Pence. Era quase nove horas e isso significava o toque de recolher dos alunos do primeiro e segundo ano, então Rose correu de volta para o Salão Comunal, apertando o pesado livro contra o peito.

Parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, ofegando um _Felix Felicis_. Rose passou pelo buraco do retrato, brigando com o livro pesado e o colocou na mesa onde Victoire e Madeline estava fazendo o dever de casa.

- Vocês já viram isso? – perguntou. – Eles todos estão aqui! Todos eles.

- Mesmo? – Victoire virou o livro e leu o título. – Eu devo tê-lo visto milhares de vezes e nunca me dei ao trabalho de abri-lo.

- O que diz? – Madeline perguntou ansiosamente.

- Não muito. Diz que os Weasley estavam em uma organização chamada Ordem da Fênix durante a segunda guerra contra um bruxo das trevas chamado Voldemort, e papai, mamãe e o tio Harry foram fundamentais para a derrota de Voldemort e o fim da guerra. – Rose pausou para respirar, e seu olhar pousou em James e Al. – Vocês sabiam que seu pai sobreviveu à maldição da morte? Foi como ele conseguiu a cicatriz na testa.

A boca de Al se abriu.

- M-m-mas ninguém sobrevive à maldição da morte. – disse fracamente. – É por isso que é chamada maldição da morte...

- Aparentemente, o tio Harry sobreviveu. – Rose disse arrogantemente. – Quando ele tinha um ano. Depois disso, Voldemort meio que desapareceu por treze anos. Ele voltou em junho de mil novecentos e noventa e cinco. E três anos depois, ele morreu.

- Quem o matou? – Fred perguntou.

- O tio Harry. – Rose respondeu prontamente. – Bem, ele não o _matou_ de verdade. Voldemort meio que se matou. A maldição dele quicou no feitiço de desarmar do tio Harry, e atingiu o próprio Voldemort. – Rose pausou por tempo o bastante para puxar mais ar. – Ao menos, é o que está escrito no livro.

- Victoire, como _você_ não sabia disso? – Jacob perguntou maravilhado.

- Porque eu tenho que saber tudo?

- Você é a mais velha. – Fred disse simplesmente, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Victoire deu de ombros.

- Papai nunca disse nada sobre isso. Ele não fala sobre nada no que diz respeito à guerra. Talvez, eles todos só queriam seguir em frente com a vida. E os N.I. de História da Magia não passam do século dezenove. Pelo menos, não enquanto Binns estiver lecionando. E história não é meu assunto favorito.

- Eu ainda não vejo como eles puderam seguir em frente por vinte anos e guardar isso para si mesmos. – Jacob disse teimosamente.

- Jacob, você veria o tio Harry de um jeito diferente agora que você sabe isso? – Victoire perguntou. – Ou para seu próprio pai?

- Bem, sim, quero dizer, ele é um herói!

- E é exatamente por isso que eu acho que eles guardaram isso tudo. – Victoire respondeu gentilmente.

Jacob franziu o cenho em confusão.

- Acho que eu apenas não entendo. – começou. – Por que eles não iriam querer que soubéssemos disso? É brilhante!

- Bem. – Victoire disse lentamente. – Você prefere ter um herói como membro da família ou uma pessoa de verdade? Apenas pense nisso por um momento, eh? – com isso, foi para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. O resto dos primos logo foi para a cama, exceto Al e James. Al demorou mais tempo que o normal para guardar suas coisas na mochila, perdido em pensamentos até notar James olhando fixamente para as próprias mãos.

- Você está bem, James?

- Sim. Eu não sei se fico bravo com eles por esconderem isso de nós, ou se tento ver isso tudo pelo ponto de vista de Victoire.

- James?

- Sim?

- Você acha que teríamos tratado o papai de um jeito diferente?

- Não sei, Al. – James disse simplesmente. – Talvez.

- É um pouco difícil combinar a pessoa naquele livro com o papai, não é? – Al comentou.

- Sim. Papai é tão...

- Normal?

- Sim... Normal. – James concordou. Afastou a cadeira, bocejou. – Vai para a cama?

- Daqui a pouco. Tenho que terminar uma tarefa de Defesa. – James assentiu e foi para o dormitório, se esforçando para não comentar o fato de que Al tinha guardado todos seus livros e anotações. Al pegou o livro que Rose deixara sobre a mesa, e o abriu no tópico que falava sobre Harry.

_Potter, Harry James – (31 de julho de 1980 — presente) O único sobrevivente conhecido da Maldição da Morte – 31 de outubro de 1981, o marcou com uma cicatriz em formato de raio na testa; ganhador do Torneio Tribruxo em 1995; líder do grupo estudantil conhecido como Armada de Dumbledore em 1995/96; batalhou no Departamento de Mistérios em 1996; Primeira Batalha de Hogwarts em 1997; derrotou Lord Voldemort na Segunda Batalha de Hogwarts em 1998 com um feitiço de desarmar, que fez a maldição da morte de Voldemort ricochetear; auror mais novo da história; atual Chefe do Departamento de Aurores; casou com Ginevra Weasley com 2000. (recusou participar em uma entrevista para a versão mais atual)._

Al fechou o pesado livro e se recostou em sua cadeira. Sentiu lágrimas cutucarem seus olhos e pressionou as palmas das mãos contra eles. Chorar não ia responder nada. Albus sentiu algo apertar seu estômago. Culpa por achar que estavam agindo pelas costas de seus pais, e algo parecido com traição.

Al foi para seu dormitório e se deitou. Ergueu uma foto de seus pais, James, ele mesmo, e Lily, e estudou o rosto de seus pais.

Quem era seu pai, de todo modo? O herói do livro do Salão Comunal; ou o homem que os levava para viagens clandestinas em sua vassoura ou moto quando Ginny não estava em casa e se garantia que ele e James se limpassem antes do jantar? Pensou sobre a vez que desenhara um raio em sua testa com um batom de sua mãe quando tinha nove anos, para que pudesse ser como seu pai. Lembrou-se do quão chocado Harry ficara quando Albus correra até a barraca onde guardavam a moto. Harry estivera mexendo no motor da moto, e quando ergueu os olhos e vira Al parado na porta, vociferando:

- Olhe, pai, posso ser igualzinho a você! – Harry tinha derrubado a pesada chave em seu pé. Depois de alguns xingamentos abafados pela dor em seus dedos, Harry forçou uma risada e limpou o batom de sua testa.

_- Você não quer ser como eu._ – Harry tinha dito._ – Eu me meti em problemas demais na escola._

Gentilmente, Al colocou a foto em seu lugar no criado mudo. Ficou acordado, deitado em sua cama, até tarde, os olhos queimando, olhando fixamente para a cobertura da cama.

**-x-**

Na manhã seguinte, Al estava sentado na sala vazia de Poções. Não era que Al gostasse de Poções. Não que o professor Williams lhe desse medo, mas ele era intimidante com sua voz grossa e estatura alta. Além do mais, a sala tinha um cheio estranho. Tinha pulado o café da manhã e o forte odor de ervas e poções estragadas o deixou nauseado. Estava adiantado para sua aula por que Al não estava com vontade de lidar com seus primos e suas intermináveis especulações sobre seus pais. A porta abriu e Scorpius entrou na sala.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – ele perguntou hesitantemente, indicando a cadeira vazia ao lado de Al.

- Claro. – a sala de aula vazia foi preenchida pelos suaves sons de Scorpius arrumando seu caldeirão de kit de poções para a aula. – Já teve notícias de seus pais? – Al perguntou.

- Não. Eu achei... – Scorpius se balançou. – Não importa.

- Por que não se senta com a gente no almoço? – a pergunta saiu da boca de Al sem que ele pensasse nela.

- Nós?

- Sim. Eu, meu irmão, meus primos. Bem, exceto Parker. Ele é da Lufa-Lufa. – Al afirmou em tom de conversa.

- Ele recebeu um Berrador?

- O quê? Não! Na minha família, você só recebe Berradores quando faz algo estúpido. Como jogar ingrediente de poções em outras pessoas. – Al jurou ter ouvido algo parecido com uma risada vindo da direção da mesa do professor Willians, mas deixou isso de lado.

- Oh. – Scorpius estudou o garoto ao seu lado pelo canto dos olhos por um momento, antes de perguntar. – Então, não estar na casa que é a tradição de sua família não é algo ruim?

- Não. Acho que pode ser difícil quando se está em uma família que não gosta quando você é diferente...

- Diferente?

- Sim, bem, veja Teddy, o afilhado do meu pai. O pai dele era um lobisomem e sua mãe era uma metamorfomaga. Diferente não é o bastante para descrever Teddy. Minha tia Fleur é parte Veela. Tia Hermione, a mãe de Rosie, é uma nascida Trouxa. Tio George não tem uma orelha. O vovô é louco por Trouxas. – Al deu de ombros. – Somos todos diferentes.

- Sua família é estranha. – Scorpius corrigiu.

- Você não sabe metade. – Al murmurou.

A conversa foi interrompida quando o resto da turma chegou do café da manhã. Al gesticulou para Rose se juntar a eles, apresentando sua prima ao seu colega. As brincadeiras fáceis entre Rose e Al fez Scorpius sorrir pela primeira vez desde que embarcara no trem na semana anterior.

**-x-**

O livro ainda estava sobre a mesa do Salão Comunal depois do jantar, um chamado silencioso para Al. Abriu-o cuidadosamente, como se tivesse sido impresso nas cartas de Snap Explosivo e pudesse explodir a qualquer momento. Abriu na página que falava de Ginny.

_Weasley, Ginevra Molly (11 de Agosto, 1981 – presente); membro do grupo estudantil Armada de Dumbledore 1995-1998 (líder do grupo 1997-1998); Batalha do Departamento de Mistérios em 1996, Primeira Batalha de Hogwarts em 1997; Segunda Batalha de Hogwarts em 1998; Artilheira das Holyhead Harpies de 1999-2003; atual repórter e colunista do __Profeta Diário__; casou-se com Harry Potter em 2000. (recusou participar de entrevista de atualização)_

- Rose? – chamou.

- Sim? – ela não ergueu os olhos de seu livro de Transfiguração.

- Coloque o Torneio Tribruxo à nossa lista. – os olhos de Al voltaram para o livro. – E o Departamento de Mistérios, algo chamado Armada de Dumbledore, e as duas batalhas de Hogwarts.

Rose assentiu e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho de sua mochila, adicionando os itens à lista, antes de olhar para Al.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Agora não. – Al suspirou e pegou suas anotações de Transfiguração. Tinha certeza de que a professora Trentham ia dar uma prova no dia seguinte. Tinha conseguido transfigurar seu palito de fósforo em uma agulha, mas tinha ficado com algumas farpas. Os únicos que tinham conseguido transformar o fósforo em uma agulha boa para ser usada tinham sido Rose e Scorpius.

**-x-**

Durante o café na manhã seguinte, Scorpius sonolentamente colocou ovos e batatas em seu prato. A chuva diária de corujas trazendo correspondência chamou sua atenção, e automaticamente olhou para cima. Se pudesse ficar mais pálido, teria ficado. A pequena coruja de sua mãe pousou em sua frente. Scorpius pegou a carta, deu alguns pedaços de sua torrada para a coruja, e segurou a carta por vários momentos, antes de decidir abri-la rapidamente. _Como tirar um band-aid..._

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Não vou tentar esconder isso de você. Seu pai ficou bastante... Chateado com a notícia de que você foi selecionado para Grifinória._

_Eu, entretanto, estou satisfeita. Espero que Grifinória o ajude a crescer para ser o tipo de homem que você deve ser. Não era para você ir para Sonserina, filho. Eu soube desde que você era uma criança pequena. Não me importa se você quebrou a tradição de família. Algumas tradições são para serem quebradas. E, às vezes, isso é algo bom._

_Se precisar de qualquer coisa, querido, apenas mande uma coruja para mim. Escreva tanto quanto puder. Quero saber tudo sobre seus amigos e aulas._

_Amor, _

_Mãe._

Scorpius murchou um pouco em alívio. Olhou feio para a maneira que sua mãe descrevera a reação de seu pai como meramente 'chateado'. Tinha certeza de que Draco ficara bravo. Bravo o bastante para não falar com ele, pelo que parecia. Lentamente, Scorpius soltou o ar que não percebeu estar segurando, e guardou a carta em sua mochila. Escreveria sua resposta mais tarde.

- Tudo bem? – a voz de Al tirou Scorpius de seus pensamentos.

- Minha mãe me respondeu.

- E? – Al incentivou.

- Ela está bem com isso. – Scorpius disse cuidadosamente. – Meu pai... – parou de falar e deu de ombros.

- Sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem. Estou acostumado. – Scorpius empurrou os ovos pelo prato. Balançou-se um pouco. Isso não era problema seu. Era de Draco. Não havia sentido em tentar ser algo que não era, e nunca ia ser o que seu pai queria ou esperava. Olhou desejosamente para o clã Weasley/Potter. Não tinha nada desse tipo. Eles estavam discutindo alegremente sobre alguma coisa.

- Oi! Parker! – Jacob chamou. Ou era Fred? Scorpius ainda não sabia diferenciá-los. Estava maravilhado que qualquer um conseguisse. Parker ergueu os olhos de seu livro na mesa de Lufa-Lufa, e sorriu. Ele praticamente saltitou até a mesa de Grifinória. – O que vai fazer sábado à tarde?

- Uma redação de feitiços, mas pode esperar até domingo.

- Brilhante! Está a fim de um jogo de Quadribol da família? – Fred perguntou com um sorriso que sugeria que, enquanto o jogo podia ser da família, ia ser tão brutal quanto o da escola.

Parker franziu o cenho, contando.

- Há apenas nove de nós. Ficaremos desiguais.

- Podemos pedir para o Scorpius jogar. – Al sugeriu. – Seremos em dez. Então, podemos ter um apanhador, um goleiro, dois artilheiros e um batedor. – Al se virou para Scorpius. – O que me diz? Quer jogar com a gente? Fica meio intenso. – disse apologeticamente. – A maioria de nossos pais jogou por Grifinória. O pai de Fred e Jacob era o batedor, assim como o gêmeo dele, e a mãe deles era Artilheira. O pai de Isabella era um apanhador. Minha mãe era uma Artilheira, papai era apanhador. O pai da Rosie era goleiro. Meu avô Potter era um artilheiro quando estava na escola... E acho que é isso. – franziu o cenho, tentando se lembrar de todos os membros de sua família. – Sim. – o franzir sumiu. – É isso.

Tudo o que Scorpius conseguiu fazer foi olhar em descrença perante a quantidade de informação.

- Scorpius?

- Huh?

- Quadribol? Sábado? Conosco? – Al indicou o resto de seus primos, que esperavam com expressões ansiosas em seus rostos.

Algo surgiu dentro de Scorpius. Era uma emoção desconhecida e bem vinda. Sorriu.

- Eu adoraria! – um grito de alegria foi solto pelos nove alunos Weasley/Potter. A ponta deles da mesa esvaziou conforme eles iam para a primeira aula. Al, Rose e Scorpius tinham Herbologia naquela manhã.

Enquanto replantavam descurainia e raiz de asfódelo nas estufas, Scorpius olhou para Al, tentando achar uma maneira de fazer uma pergunta e não soar ofensivo.

- Erm... Al?

- Sim? – Al mediu a quantidade de fertilizante de dragão em um vaso.

- Sua prima?

- Qual delas? – as sobrancelhas de Al se ergueram e ele sorriu.

- Oh, certo. A que parece elegante... Victoire?

- O que tem ela?

- Ela realmente consegue jogar Quadribol? – Scorpius perguntou apressadamente.

Al sorriu afetadamente.

- Não deixe que o exterior te engane. Ela é uma ótima batedora. Quase arrancou a cabeça de Jacob no último jogo da família.

- Então, você não estava brincando quando disse que ficava intenso?

- Deixe-me colocar desse modo... Victoire, Madeline, Parker e Isabella são realmente bons com o feitiço _Episkey_. Normalmente são narizes sangrando e olhos roxos. – acrescentou apressadamente quando os olhos de Scorpius se arregalaram. – Nada de ossos quebrados. Bem, teve essa vez na casa da vovó e a mãe da Izzy é uma curandeira, então Parker voltou ao normal no dia seguinte...

- Oh, certo... – Scorpius engoliu em seco e se voltou para seu vaso. - Voltou ao... Normal...

**-x-**

James estava sentado ao lado de Al, lendo com má vontade a dissertação que Al tinha escrito para Feitiços, por que Al tinha lhe pedido isso de má vontade, já que James era um dos melhores nessa matéria de sua turma.

- Parece bom. Você pode querer refazer a parte sobre a pronúncia correta.

- Obrigado. – Al leu essa parte de sua dissertação e riscou algumas palavras e adicionou outras. Enrolou o pergaminho e pegou suas anotações de Defesa. – James?

- Sim? – James estava ocupado, escrevendo uma dissertação para História da Magia, murmurando coisas desagradáveis que gostaria de fazer com o professor Binns se ele não fosse um fantasma.

- Você acha que temos sorte?

James parou de escrever e derrubou sua pena.

- Por que pergunta?

Al olhou por cima do ombro, os olhos correndo pelo cômodo. Scorpius não estava no Salão Comunal.

- Scorpius. O pai dele ficou muito bravo por ele ter sido selecionado para Grifinória.

- Quão bravo?

- Bravo demais para sequer enviar um berrador. – Al murmurou como se isso fosse um segredo terrível. James assobiou suavemente em surpresa. – Você acha que papai falou sério? Sobre não se importar para qual casa fossemos selecionados. – Al perguntou nervosamente.

James correu uma mão por seu cabelo bagunçado, deixando-o ainda mais bagunçado.

- Sim, acho. Quando ele já nos deu um motivo para não acreditar nele? Além de não ter nos dito uma parte da época dele na escola, mas eu tenho pensado sobre o que Victoire disse no outro dia.

- E?

- Acho que ela está certa. Agora, me ouça antes de ficar todo bravo. Quem você quer como pai? O papai ou um tópico da enciclopédia?

Al estava rabiscando uma série de pontos em um pedaço de pergaminho. Ligou-os pensativamente, antes de responder:

- O papai.

- Aquele livro não muda nada, sabe. – James colocou os pés sobre o assento da cadeira, e passou os braços ao redor dos joelhos. – Quando eu tive oito anos, você e Lily tiveram dragonite ao mesmo tempo. O papai ficou acordado a noite toda para que a mamãe pudesse dormir um pouco. Saber que ele ganhou algum torneio idiota não muda isso. Apenas lembre-se disso, pirralho.

Al seguiu James pelas escadas que levavam ao dormitório. Sentou-se na cama e pegou a foto que mantinha ao lado. Heróis não lhe davam suco de abóbora quando você ficava doente, nem jogavam incontáveis partidas de Snap Explosivo para evitar que você coçasse a urticária da dragonite. Al colocou a foto em seu lugar, ajeitando-a. James estava certo. Fosse o que fosse que Harry tinha para lhes contar, isso não mudaria nada sobre quem ele era agora. Ter um pai normal era perfeito para Al.

Mas ele ainda queria descobrir o que o Torneio Tribruxo realmente era. E o que, em nome de Merlin, era a Armada de Dumbledore?

**-x-**

O resto do semestre passou de forma bastante agradável. James e os gêmeos estavam metidos até a cabeça em uma arte ou outra. Embora James tenha convencido os gêmeos a não colocarem muco de Verme Cego no suco do professor Williams ao dizer a eles que isso funcionaria melhor com um idiota como Robert Nott. James tinha muito respeito pelo professor Williams para pregar uma peça nele. A última coisa que James queria era receber sua ira.

Os primos estavam fazendo planos para passar o natal em casa quando Scorpius recebeu uma carta de sua mãe. Abriu-a ansiosamente. Tinha sido escrita na noite anterior.

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Seu avô Malfoy está bastante doente. Seu pai e eu estamos indo para Nice logo cedo. Podemos ficar no exterior por um tempo. Temo que você precisará passar o natal na escola._

_Amor,_

_Mãe._

Scorpius amassou o pergaminho e o jogou no fogo do Salão Comunal. Voltou a se sentar perto dos primos, que tinham praticamente o adotado.

- Sobre o que era? – Isabella perguntou.

- Meus pais não vão estar em casa, então eu vou passar as festas aqui. – disse tristemente. Al foi verificar a lista no mural. Nenhum outro aluno do primeiro ano ia ficar.

- Talvez você possa ir ficar conosco? – Al sugeriu.

- Duvido. Se você achou que meu pai pirou por eu ser um grifinório, ele vai ter um ataque se eu passar as festas na companhia do... Do que vocês chamam?... Pior grupo de traidores do sangue e mestiços de toda Bretanha. – Scorpius suspirou, e se recostou nas almofadas fofas. Encolheu os ombros. – Não importa. Fico aqui. Fazer um pouco dos deveres de casa.

Al e James trocaram um olhar. Não mesmo que ele ia ficar sozinho. Não se pudessem evitar.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários. (:

No capítulo anterior, esqueci de colocar a tradução do título, que é: o que posso dizer?

Mais uma vez, obrigada e até semana que vem.


	3. Nightmares

**Capítulo Três**

**Nightmares**

**(Pesadelos)**

_Queridos pai e mãe,_

_Tem problema se o Scorpius for passar o natal em casa? Seus pais vão estar na França, porque o avô dele está doente ou algo assim. É onde os pais do pai dele vivem, na França._

_Enfim, ninguém do nosso ano vai passar as festas em Hogwarts, então eu pensei que ele podia ir passar na nossa casa, com James e eu._

_Por favor, pai?_

_Amor,_

_Al._

Ginny olhou para Harry, uma expressão divertida em seu rosto.

- Foi você quem disse para ele ser legal com Scorpius. - ela comentou.

- Eu sei. - Harry se remexeu sob o olhar analitico de Ginny, levemente incomodado com o fato de ela estar usando suas próprias palavras contra ele. - Ele é um Malfoy. - disse decididamente.

- Ele não é o Draco.

- E?

- Alguém como Draco estaria em Grifinória?

- Não. - Harry admitiu com um suspiro forte. - Você já pensou em fazer parte da Suprema Corte?

- Não mude de assunto, Potter. - Harry cerrou os olhos na direção de Ginny, mas ela continuou alegremente. - Ele pode ser um Malfoy, mas ele não pode ficar sozinho dessa maneira na escola, e ele não tem nenhum outro lugar para ir. - Ginny acariciou seu cabelo gentilmente. - Pense onde você estaria se nós não tivessemos te acolhido. - disse em tom de súplica.

Harry se inclinou contra o carinho de Ginny.

- Sozinho e ganhando lenços ou meias velhas dos Dursleys. - suspirou. - Certo. Ele pode ficar conosco. - murmurou relutantemente.

Ginny o beijou.

- Você é um bom homem, Harry.

**-x-**

_Querido Al,_

_Sim, Scorpius pode ficar conosco para as festas. Certifique-se de que ele avise seus pais de que ficará conosco. Os buscaremos na King's Cross no dia dezesseis. _

_Amor,_

_Mãe._

- Você pode ficar com a gente! - Al comemorou. - Vai ser brilhante! Meu pai tem essa coleção enorme de filmes trouxas. Nós vamos assisti-los sábado à noite, e cada um vai ter sua vez para escolher um.

- Você tem uma família maluca, sabia disso?

- Sim. - Al disse orgulhosamente. - Espere até o jantar de natal na casa dos meus avós. Vai ser ainda mais maluco. - nesse momento, um grito soou do amontoado que eram Fred, Jacob e James. Um fogo de artificio das Gemealidades Weasley saiu do meio deles. Explodiu no cento do Salão Principal e formou uma enorme árvore de natal com pequenas luzes. Neville suspirou pesadamente e foi dar uma semana de detenção para cada um deles. Al e Scorpius não tinham certeza, mas podiam jurar que viram os lábios de McGonagall se curvarem em um sorriso que sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu.

**-x-**

_Querida mãe,_

_Eu fui convidado pelo senhor e senhora Potter para passar o feriado com eles, enquanto você e o pai visitam o avô e a avó Malfoy._

_Se você precisar me mandar uma coruja, estarei na casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow._

_Scorpius._

**-x-**

Os primos saíram do trem no sábado e Scorpius seguiu a fila de ruivos até o correspondente amontoado de ruivos. Nunca vira tantas pessoas não-loiras em um único lugar. Um homem alto com um rabo de cavalo e um brinco de presa, que ainda parecia legal, mesmo que ele fosse mais velho e seu rosto fosse cheio de cicatrizes, pegou Victoire e Madeline. Um homem troncudo com várias sardas e mais do que algumas cicatrizes de queimadura pegou Isabella. Outro homem troncudo com cabelo bagunçado e um pouco longo e estranhamente achatado em um lado pegou os gêmeos. Parker foi até um homem alto e magro de óculos e de ar pomposo. Rose correu para um homem alto, que estava parado ao lado de um homem que era idêntico a Al. Scorpius se lembrava de ter visto os dois na plataforma em setembro.

- Pai, esse é Scorpius! - Al exclamou alegremente. - Scorpius, esse é meu pai. - apresentações completas, Al e Scorpius seguiram James e Rose até a fila nas lareiras para esperar sua vez de usar o flu para ir para casa.

- A gente se vê no almoço de amanhã? - Ron perguntou em voz baixa a Harry.

- Sim.

- É estranho, não é? - Ron disse, gesticulando para a nuca de Scorpius.

- Você não tem ideia. - Harry murmurou com uma careta.

**-x-**

Harry desabotoou os punhos de sua camisa e enrolou as mangas em preparação para lavar a louça do jantar. Enquanto enrolava a manga esquerda, ouviu um ofego de Scorpius. Tão rápido quanto um raio, Scorpius passou uma mão pequena ao redor do pulso de Harry e o fez virar o braço. Scorpius correu as pontas trêmulas de seus dedos pela pele do lado de dentro do antebraço de Harry. Ao não encontrar o que procurava, soltou o ar com força e soltou o pulso de Harry. Harry olhou para Ginny, deu de ombros, e se ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira de Scorpoius à mesa, seus instintos paternais se sobrepondo a qualquer dúvida que podia ter quanto a ter um herdeiro da família Malfoy em sua casa.

- Você viu algo no braço de alguém antes? - perguntou quietamente à criança trêmula. Scorpius assentiu, mordendo o lábio. - Quem?

- Meu pai. - o garoto murmurou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Harry encontrou os olhos de Ginny e, com um leve aceno de cabeça, pediu para que ela levasse James, Al e Lily para outro cômodo.

- Quando você viu?

- Quando eu tinha sete anos. - Scorpius respondeu, os olhos fixos no prato. - Eu tive um pesadelo, e corri para o quarto do meu pai. A manga da camisa dele estava erguida. - respirou fundo e continuou. - E-e-eu toquei. - gaguejou. - Era horrível. - Scorpius disse com um estremecer. - Cobra saindo da boca de um crânio.

- O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou quase temendo ouvir a resposta.

- Nada. - Scorpius piscou rapidamente, mas as lágrimas correram por seu rosto, apesar de seus esforços para não chorar. Harry se afastou um pouco em surpresa. Isso não era o que esperava ouvir. - Ele acordou e gritou para que eu saisse. - Scorpius murmurou para o topo da mesa. - Ele não falou comigo por um longo tempo. - terminou, correndo a manga do suéter pelo rosto. Silenciosamente, Harry convocou um pano de prato de uma gaveta e o passou para Scorpius. Scorpius fungou por alguns minutos contra o pano de prato. - O que era? Aquela... Coisa?

Harry se remexeu com desconforto. Esse não era o tipo de conversa que queria ter com o filho de Draco Malfoy.

- Algo da última guerra. - resumiu. - Era o símbolo do lado pelo qual seu pai e avô lutaram.

- Eu fiz algo errado?

Harry ergueu a mão para afastar o cabelo do rosto de Scorpius, como teria feito por seus próprios filhos, mas se parou, franzindo o cenho levemente. Por mais que Scorpius se parecesse com seu pai, a expressão de medo e apreensão não era uma expressão que Draco Malfoy normalmente usava. Isso deu a oportunidade para Harry notar a falta de trapaça e arrogância no rosto de Scorpius.

- Não. Você não fez nada errado. - Harry pegou o pano de prato de Scorpius e lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, antes de mandá-lo para a sala de estar para se juntar a James, Al e Lily, que já estavam começando a usual discussão sobre qual filme ver primeiro.

Ginny voltou para a cozinha quando viu Scorpius se esgueirar para a sala de estar, parecendo mais do que um pouco abalado.

- Viu a Marca Negra de Malfoy, foi? - perguntou suavemente, enquanto limpava a mesa, carregando os pratos até a pia.

- Sim. Foi um acidente. Eu não acho que Malfoy queria que ele visse. - Harry colocou as mãos na água cheia de sabão. - Me explique como um pai não separa um pouco de tempo para explicar o que era para seu filho, por mais simples que a explicação fosse. - Ginny começou a secar os pratos, os dois trabalhando em silêncio com a prática de anos.

- O que ele disse, exatamente? - Ginny perguntou, olhando brevemente para a sala de estar por sobre o ombro.

- Disse que Malfoy não falou com ele por um tempo.

- Oh. - Ginny mandou outro olhar pensativo para a porta da sala. - Você acha que ele foi...? - sua voz morreu.

- O quê? Abusado? - Ginny assentiu. - Não, acho que não. Não se comporta como se tivesse sido. Apenas mais ou menos ignorado pela única pessoa de quem mais quer atenção. O que é tão ruim quanto. - Harry fechou os olhos e passou o último prato para Ginny secar. - Gin? - chamou de repente.

- Hmmm?

- Eu teria feito a mesma coisa com Al e James? Se eles tivessem acabado em Sonserina, eu teria feito como disse a Al e conseguido ver além?

- Sim. - Ginny disse imediatamente. Um coro de risadas veio da sala de estar, seguido pelo som de uma casa de cartas do Snap Explosivo chegando ao seu fim.

Harry tirou os óculos e apertou a ponte do nariz.

- Merlin, essa coisa de ser pai não fica mais fácil, fica? - perguntou melancolicamente.

- Só vai piorar. - Ginny respondeu.

- Como?

- Bem... Quando Lily começar a namorar...

- O que ela só vai fazer quando tiver trinta anos. - Harry interrompeu.

- Quando Lily começar a namorar, eles serão garotos pensando exatamente a mesma coisa que você pensava na idade deles. - Ginny continuou suavemente, como se Harry não houvesse dito nada.

- Não se ele quiser manter sua anatomia intacta. - Harry rosnou, seguindo Ginny até a sala de estar. Observou as crianças competirem para construir uma torre com as cartas do Snap Explosivo; Lily e Scorpius contra James e Al. Quando a torre dos meninos explodiu em uma chuva de fagulhas, Lily e Scorpius comemoraram, mas apenas por um segundo, porque a torre deles logo também explodiu em uma chuva de fagulhas. Chocados, olharam um para o outro, de boca aberta, antes de voltarem a rir.

Com um aceno da varinha, Harry limpou a mesinha de centro dos restos das cartas e convocou chocolate quente e biscoitos para todos.

- Certo, Lils, você escolhe hoje. - anuncionou, terminando a discussão que voltara a acontecer sobre a vez de quem era de escolher o filme.

- Hmmm. - Lily bateu um dedo no queixo, considerando suas opções, as quais eram muitas e variadas, dada a coleção de Harry de filmes trouxas. Ela praticamente correu até a prateleira e pegou uma caixa fina e colorida. - Aqui, pai. - disse, passando-o para ele. James tossiu algo que soou como 'menininha', e ganhou um olhar de reprovação de Ginny.

- _A Bela e a Fera_? - Harry perguntou. - De novo?

- Lily, você assistiu essa coisa um milhão de vezes! - Al gemeu.

- Mas _Scorpius_ ainda não viu! - ela declarou, se sentando no sofá. James e Al resmungaram sobre os hábitos de ver filmes de sua irmãzinha, mas secretamente gostavam do filme.

Quando a tela da televisão acendeu, e a abertura do filme começou a passar, a boca de Scorpius se abriu.

- É magia! - ofegou. Sabia que seu pai ia ter um ataque se soubesse que Scopius estava fazendo algo tão... Trouxa. Mas nesse momento, Scorpius estava longe de se importa com o que seu pai ia aprovar ou desaprovar.

**-x-**

Harry desligou a televisão. As quatro crianças estavam esparramadas no sofá e no chão, adormecidas.

- Será que devemos acordá-los e mandá-los para os quartos? - Ginny balançou a cabeça e conjurou cobertores fofos para cada um deles. Colocou os cobertores ao redor das crianças. Harry deixou uma leve luz acessa e puxou Ginny contra si. Beijou-a, murmurando: - Vem, vamos lá para cima. - contra os lábios dela.

- Chego lá primeiro. - ela murmurou, e saiu correndo. Surpreso, Harry a observou por alguns segundos. Ela parou no pé da escada. - Você vem? - perguntou, jogando o cabelo por cima do ombro e subindo levemente as escadas.

Harry subiu as escadas rapidamente e antes que Ginny percebesse que ele estava atrás dela, ele a colocou sobre seu ombro e a carregou até o quarto. Colocou Ginny no meio da cama, usando a varinha para fechar a porta.

- Agora, - sorriu. - onde estávamos? - Harry subiu na cama, ao lado de Ginny, e traçou os lábios dela com a ponta de um dedo. - Aqui, eh? - a beijou.

- Talvez.

- Ou aqui? - Harry começou a mordiscar a pele sob sua orelha.

- Pode ser. - Ginny ofegou. Brigou com os botões da blusa dele, tentando não arrancá-los.

- Não precisamos disso, precisamos? - Harry riu de leve, puxando o suéter de Ginny pela cabeça dela.

- E as pessoas pensam que você é todo inocente. - ela zombou.

- É por que eles nunca te viram nua. Você consegue fazer um santo jogar seu voto de castidade pela janela. - murmurou.

- Agora você só está exagerando.

- Não. Tão linda quanto o dia em que me cansei com você.

- Lisonjeiro. Mas eu sabia que te mantinha por perto por um motivo.

Harry se inclinou para beijar Ginny.

- Gin?

- Sim?

- Pare de falar. - Ginny riu. Era aquela risada profunda que ela usava só com ele. Harry pensou que tinha sorte por já estar na cama. Seus joelhos teriam cedido de outro modo.

Eles não falaram mais depois disso.

**-x-**

_Scorpius conseguia ver o corredor do lado de fora de seu quarto. Estava escuro. Correu pelo corredor até o quarto de seu pai, seus pés descalços batendo quase silenciosamente no carpete grosso, e abriu a porta. Sua mãe estava fora, visitando sua tia Astoria, que estava doente, ou ele teria ido até ela. Seu pai estava deitado, adormecido, seu braço esquerdo esticado na cama, a manga da camisa de seu pijama erguida._

_Cuidadosamente, Scorpius subiu na cama. Curiosamente, olhou para o braço de seu pai. Ele nunca vira os braços nus de seu pai antes. Ele nunca arregaçava as mangas e sempre usava mangas compridas, não importava quão quente estava. Lá, do lado de dentro do antibraço... O que era? Scorpius se inclinou para baixo para ver melhor. Parecia com uma tatuagem trouxa. Scorpius estava confuso. Seu pai nunca faria algo como uma tatuagem trouxa. Ele sequer gostava de Trouxas._

_Do lado de fora, uma nuvem se moveu e a luz da lua encheu o quarto, iluminando o braço de seu pai. Scorpius se afastou em horror. Estava se apagando, mas ainda mostrava claramente um crânio com uma cobra saindo pela boca. Hesitante, sem ousar respirar, Scorpius começou a traçar a silhueta da tatuagem com um dedo trêmulo. Tinha apenas começado quando ouviu seu pai respirar fundo._

_- O que você acha que está fazendo? - seu pai sibilou, afastando seu braço, e puxando a manga da camisa para cobrir a marca._

_- Pai, o que é isso? - Scorpius perguntou._

_- Nada. - seu pai não encontrava seus olhos. - Saia._

_- Mas, pai..._

_- Eu mandei você sair! - seu pai gritou._

_Scorpoius pulou para fora da cama e correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Encolheu-se em um canto do quarto, incapaz de dormir._

_Por que quando fechava seus olhos, tudo o que via era o crânio e a cobra._

**-x-**

Um grito acordou Ginny. Pulou para fora da cama e pegou seu roupão. Apressadamente, passou os braços pelas mangas e amarrou o cinto apertamente, enquanto corria para fora do quarto. Ouviu Harry pegar o jeans no chão e a seguir escada abaixo até a sala de estar.

James, Al e Lily estavam sentados, observando enquanto Scorpius se revirava durante o sono. James e Lily tinham expressões confusas em seus rostos, enquanto Al começava a se desprender do cobertor e balançou Scorpius para acordá-lo.

- Vamos lá, acorde. - disse. Scorpius se sentou rapidamente, seus olhos varrendo a sala. - Só foi um pesadelo. - Al afirmou. - Você está bem. - Al ergueu os olhos e viu o rosto ansioso de Lily. - Vá buscar um copo de água, Lils? Por favor? - ela assentiu e correu até a cozinha, voltando com um copo quase cheio, e o passou para Scorpius.

- S-s-s-sinto muito. - Scorpius disse, os dentes batendo na borda do copo.

Lily encolheu os ombros.

- Todos têm pesadelos. - esticou o cobertor e o prendeu ao redor de Scorpius. Crise encerrada, James virou e voltou a dormir. Al voltou para seu lugar no chão e Lily para sua ponta do sofá. Ela não voltou a dormir imediatamente, mas se apoiou nos cotovelos e observou Scorpius intensamente.

Harry guiou Ginny de volta para o quarto. Ginny fechou a porta.

- O que foi isso?

- O pesadelo ou Lily se transformando em uma mãe perante nossos olhos? - Harry perguntou, jogando seu jeans no chão e subindo na cama cansadamente.

- Ambos. - Ginny respondeu, deslizando sob o cobertor e se acomodando contra o corpo de Harry.

- Nem ideia.

- Isso pode esperar até amanhã?

- Sim. Acho que sim.

**-x-**

Harry desceu as escadas para começar a preparar o café da manhã. James, Al e Lily ainda estavam esparramados nos mesmos lugares da noite anterior, adormecidos. Foi acordá-los.

- O café da manhã vai estar pronto logo. - disse. James correu escadas acima e bateu a porta na cara de Lily. O grito frustrado de Lily soou pela casa. - Onde está Scorpius? - Harry perguntou a Al, que estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas no tapete, o cobertor pendurado em seus ombros.

- Não sei. Ele provavelmente já está acordado. Nunca dorme até tarde.

Harry começou a ir para a cozinha, antes de se virar.

- Ele sempre tem pesadelos?

Al se ergueu e se espreguiçou.

- Não normalmente. De vez em quando, eu acho...

Harry puxou seu filho em um abraço apertado.

- Você fez bem noite passada. Exatamente o que seu tio Ron fazia comigo quando estávamos na escola.

- Você tinha pesadelos, pai? - Al perguntou incredulamente com uma risada. Até onde ele sabia, nada afetava Harry.

- Sim. Uns bem ruins, também. - Harry admitiu. - Agora, vá escovar seus dentes. - disse firmemente, mudando de assunto. - Seu hálito pode matar um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro. - disse, mandando Al para as escadas com um leve tapa no traseiro.

Harry entrou na cozinha e encontrou Scopius sentado a mesa, lendo um dos livros trouxas de James. Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco timidamente.

- 'Dia. - ele disse incertamente.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, a voz de Lily soou pela casa:

- James! Vai logo! Você tem o cabelo do papai! Nunca vai ficar arrumado! Pare de tentar!

- Lily, vá usar o nosso. - Ginny disse, exasperada.

- O seu tem um cheiro estranho. - Lily respondeu.

- É, isso é por que é limpo e não cheira como as meias sujas de James. - Al respondeu.

Harry olhou para as sobrancelhas erguidas de Scorpius.

- É meio louco por aqui durante a manhã. - disse em tom de desculpas.

Scorpius bufou.

- Você devia vê-los durante as refeições. Oito Weasleys ou Potters argumentando, discutindo, tentando descobrir as respostas do dever de casa. Ocasionalmente Parker se senta a mesa de Grifinória e se junta ao caos. - sorriu. - Mas os jogos de Quadribol são pontuais.

Harry montou uma panela de mingau e a colocou para cozinhar, antes de começar a fazer torradas.

- Você tem pesadelos frequentemente? - perguntou casualmente. A cabeça de Scorpius se ergueu.

- Por que você se importa?

Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu costumava ter pesadelos. Bastante. Parecia que eu os tinha o tempo todo dos meus quartoze anos até os dezoito. Alguns deles não eram pesadelos de verdade, mas essa é uma história para outra hora. - Harry examinou a parte de trás da cabeça loira baixada. - Eu ainda os tenho, sabe.

- Tem?

- Sim. Não tem problema em ter medo de algo. Você conhece Rose? - quando Scorpius assentiu, Harry continuou. - O pai dela morre de medo de aranhas. Desde que tinha três anos. A mãe da Rosie tem que matar todas as aranhas que entram na casa deles. - Harry fez um bule de chá e outro de chocolate quente. - Mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi, é que falar sobre isso ajuda. - o mingau pronto, Harry passou uma tigela para Scorpius e uma xícara de chocolate quente.

Scorpius misturou leite e açúcar em seu mingau.

- Foi sobre descobrir aquela marca no braço do meu pai. - admitiu. Brincou com sua colher.

Harry se sentou em seu lugar na mesa, com sua própria tigela de mingau. Adicionou leite e açúcar.

- Tem esse pesadelo muitas vezes?

- Não. Normalmente, sou eu tentando alcançá-lo. Eu fico chamando e chamando, mas ele não me ouve. E não importa o quanto eu corra ou quão rápido eu corra, eu nunca o alcanço. - Scorpius traçou a superficie arranhada da mesa de madeira com o punhal de sua colher.

Harry suspirou. Ele não sabia o que poderia falar sem maldizer Draco.

- Coma seu café da manhã antes que esfrie, certo? - Scorpius assentiu e obedientemente começou a colocar mingau em sua boca. - Se você precisar, - adicionou casualmente. - você sempre pode falar com Ginny ou eu. - Scorpius congelou, uma colherada de mingau a meio caminho de sua boca.

- Obrigado, senhor. - qualquer coisa que Harry tivesse a dizer depois disso, foi rapidamente abafado pelo barulho que James, Al e Lily fizeram ao entrar na cozinha.

Harry se recostou em sua cadeira com o caos matinal ao seu redor. _Esse vai ser o natal mais interessante que tivemos em um bom tempo..._

_Continua..._


	4. Sunday Lunch

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Sunday Lunch**

**(Almoço de Domingo)**

- Certo, vamos ver se eu sei quem é quem. – Scorpius disse para Lily. – Sua avó e seu avô. Tio Bill e tia Fleur, que são os pais de Victoire, Madeline, Alexander e Nicholas. Tio Charlie e tia Bronwyn, que sãos os pais da Isabella, Aidan e Owen. Tio Percy e tia Penny, pais de Parker, Payton e Patrick. Tio George e tia Katie, pais de Jacob, Fred e Sophia. Tio Ron e tia Hermione, pais de Rosie e Hugo. E aí há sua mãe e seu pai, você, James e Al. E o afilhado do seu pai, Teddy, e a avó dele, Andromeda. São todos? Ou eu me esqueci de alguém?

- Não, essa é a galera. – Lily disse distraidamente. Brigou para vestir o agasalho. Uma das mangas tinha ficado do avesso quando o tirara na noite passada.

- Aqui, espere um minuto. – Lily sentiu uma mão puxar a manga do agasalho para a posição correta, e ajudá-la a vesti-lo. Lily se virou para ver Scorpius parado atrás dela, as mãos ajeitando a gola do agasalho.

- Obrigada. – disse. Ele corou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Vocês fazem isso todos os domingos? – Scorpius se inclinou para mais perto de Lily, murmurando em seu ouvido.

- Sim. Normalmente somos todos nós. Bem, só quando todos não estão na escola. – Lily olhou para as cabeças de cabelos negros quase idênticas de Al e James, próximas a sua frente. Eles pareciam estar discutindo algo intensamente. – Eu tenho a sensação de que algo vai acontecer. Normalmente, eles não são tão... – Lily parou de falar, procurando a palavra certa. – Amigáveis. – terminou.

- Lily? Scorpius? – Ginny ofereceu o vaso com o pó de flu para que cada um deles pudesse pegar um punhado. Ginny colocou o vaso no patamar da lareira e observou cada uma das crianças sumir nas chamas esmeraldas. Segurou a manga do agasalho de Harry quando ele estava prestes a jogar o punhado de pó de flu nas chamas. – Você acha que um de nós deveria ter ido na frente? Sabe, para avisar os outros?

Harry bufou.

- Você acha que ainda há membros da nossa família que _não_ sabem que o único filho de Draco Malfoy está passando as festas conosco?

- É, tem razão. – Ginny sorriu. – Somos horríveis em esconder as coisas.

- Pois é. – Harry murmurou, sumindo nas chamas.

Ginny jogou o pó de flu na lareira e foi para A Toca, incapaz de se livrar da sensação de que um deles deveria ter ido primeiro, apenas para acalmar as coisas.

Quando Lily cambaleou para fora da lareira, logo atrás de Scorpius, foi recebida por silêncio surpreso.

Scorpius estava parado no tapete, olhando para Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy e George, que o olhavam de volta com a boca aberta em choque.

- Santo Merlin, é a doninha! – George ofegou.

- Tio George, do que está falando? – Lily quis saber. – Esse é o Scorpius. Ele está no ano de Al na Grifinória. – explicou. – Ele não é uma doninha...

- É claro. – Arthur se ergueu para cumprimentar o garoto. – Onde estão as minhas maneiras? – ofereceu uma mão. – Arthur Weasley. Seja bem vindo.

Scorpius olhou para o alto homem quase careca, cujo cabelo, outrora vermelho, estava grisalho com a idade.

- Scorpius Malfoy. – aceitou a mão de Arthur cautelosamente.

- Você está na Grifinória? – Arthur perguntou gentilmente.

- Sim, senhor. – Scorpius olhou para todos os homens na sala. – Tenho jogado Quadribol com Victoire, Madeline, Isabella, Fred, Jacob, Parker, James e Al. – ofereceu pateticamente, procurando por algo para dizer nessa sala cheia de estranhos. Scorpius particularmente não gostava de estranhos.

- Bom, bom. – Arthur aceitou a mão de Scorpius. – Deixe-me lhe apresentar o resto da família, então.

A cabeça de Scorpius estava girando. Uma senhora gordinha, usando um avental, lhe oferecera um punhado de biscoitos de chocolate e Scorpius estava tentando se lembrar dos nomes e rostos dos inúmeros tios e tias, para não mencionar os oito primos que não conhecia. Lily os tinha seguindo, adicionando informações aleatórias, sempre que alguém era apresentado.

Terminada as apresentações, Scorpius se acomodou em uma cadeira, comendo seus biscoitos. Lily ergueu uma mão e roubou um dos biscoitos.

- Quer ir lá fora e participar da nossa guerra de bola de neve? – ela perguntou entre uma mordida e outra. Scorpius estudou as pessoas na cozinha aquecida, e assentiu com alarde.

Do lado de fora, um homem jovem estava organizando as crianças em dois times, colocando um número igual de primos mais velhos com os primos mais novos.

- Quem é aquele? – Scorpius perguntou, apontando.

- Esse é o Teddy. O afilhado do papai. Ele está saindo com a Victoire. – Lily fez sons de beijos e riu.

Teddy estava listando as regras.

- Sem magia! Nada de feitiços impermeáveis, ou amortecedores, nem de convocar ou banir! E nada de bolas de neve encantadas ou fortes. Não coloquem pedras nas bolas de neve, a não ser que queira que Molly grite com você. – ele pausou, considerando. – Ou a mãe de qualquer um vocês, para falar a verdade. Vocês têm trinta minutos para fazer quantas bolas de neve conseguirem e o forte de neve. Alguma pergunta? – depois de um coro de "não", Teddy disse: - Certo. Seu tempo começa... _Agora!_

Scorpius e Lily freneticamente fizeram uma pilha de bolas de neve para juntar as que Alex, Sophie, Patrick e Rose estavam fazendo. Parker, Madeline, Fred e Teddy estavam montando o forte. Scorpius teve a impressão de os trinta minutos passaram em dez.

- Pronto? – Teddy murmurou, seu cabelo tão loiro quando o de Scorpius. – Agora! – ele gritou, e o ar se encheu de bolas de neve.

Rose tinha uma mira mortalmente certeira, e acertou o rosto de James com uma bola de neve. Al começou a rir dele até que Lily, cuja mira era quase tão boa, o acertou na lateral da cabeça. Lily e Rose sorriram uma para a outra, bateram as mãos enluvadas nas da outra, e continuaram a jogar várias bolas de neve bem miradas.

O estoque de bolas de neve terminou e Teddy liderou um ataque ao forte do outro time. Patrick e Sophie se esgueiraram até o fundo e pegaram a bandeira, que naquele dia era o cachecol vermelho de James. Victoire deu um tapinha no ombro de Teddy e afundou duas mãos cheias de neve no rosto dele. A organizada guerra de bolas de neve se transformou em mera neve voando de um lado para o outro. Nem mesmo Scorpius estava seguro. Rose gritou quando Hugo jogou um punhado de neve do lado de dentro de sua blusa. Como nos jogos de Quadribol na escola, certamente foi intenso, mas ninguém se machucou seriamente. Nada que um rápido _Episkey_ não desse conta.

A guerra só terminou quando Bill gritara, irritado, que o almoço estava pronto. Eles voltaram para dentro, sendo recebidos por uma parede de pais resignados, que secaram as roupas dos mais novos com um feitiço.

O almoço foi anormalmente quieto naquele dia. Normalmente, a conversa acontecia em pequenos grupos ao longo da mesa, mas os adultos estavam arrastando suas comidas pelos pratos pensativamente, algo que não passou despercebido pelas crianças mais velhas.

Finalmente, o almoço comido, e sobremesa servida, Bill afastou seu prato em um sinal silencioso para os outros.

- Certo. Sabemos que vocês gostariam de algumas informações...

- Pai. – Victoire disse da sua ponta da mesa. – Na verdade, temos uma lista de perguntas que gostaríamos de fazer. Queremos respostas de verdade, não coisas evasivas como sempre fazem. – as sobrancelhas de Bill se ergueram ao ver Victoire tomar a liderança. Victoire ergueu uma mão. – Rosie? – Rose pegou um pergaminho em seu bolso e o passou para Victoire.

Teddy se ergueu e cutucou Scorpius.

- Vamos lá, cara. Vamos dar uma volta. – Scorpius assentiu e Teddy pegou os agasalhos dos dois e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Victoire tinha avisado a Teddy sobre a conversa que queriam ter com seus pais, e depois de crescer presenciando o temperamento Weasley, achou que uma retirada estratégica era necessária.

Victoire estudou o pergaminho e olhou para Harry de uma maneira que devia ter herdado de Molly.

- Tio Harry, como você sobreviveu à maldição da morte?

- Bem sutil, Victoire. – George murmurou.

Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo.

- Hm. Vamos ver... Quantas foram? Quatro? Cinco vezes?

- Quando você era bebê; a vez no cemitério; quando você saiu dos Dursleys; a da Floresta e a da batalha? - Hermione se aventurou, marcando cada evento com um dedo. – São cinco.

- Você sobreviveu à maldição da morte _cinco_ vezes? – James guinchou.

- Uh, sim. – Harry parecia desconfortável. – A primeira eu sobrevivi por que minha mãe morreu me protegendo. Ela teve uma chance de se salvar e não o fez. Magia muito, muito antiga. Foi como consegui isso. – Harry esfregou a cicatriz em sua testa. – As outras, em sua maioria, foram pura sorte, exceto a da Floresta, e essa foi bem mais complicada. – Harry esfregou uma área em seu peito, próximo ao coração. – As outras três... – Harry deu de ombros. – Foram as maldições sendo desviadas com algum feitiço meu. Vê? Pura sorte.

- Mas, tio Harry, isso é _maneiro_! – Fred exclamou.

- Não tão maneiro quando as pessoas te olham o tempo todo. – Katie informou seu filho acidamente. Fred se encolheu perante o tom de voz de sua mãe.

- Só consegui fazer metade do que fiz, por que eu tive ajuda. – Harry disse cansadamente. – Eu não teria chegado aos dezessete anos sem Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dobby...

- Quem é Dobby? – Lily interrompeu.

- Um Elfo Doméstico. Ele quebrou o braço de Harry, no segundo ano. – Ron sorriu. – Enfeitiçou um Balaço para seguir Harry pelo campo de Quadribol.

- É, foi uma explosão de risadas. – Harry retorquiu.

- Mas você lhe deu a liberdade. – Hermione o lembrou.

- Eu tive que dar. Ele não merecia a família a que estava preso. – Harry protestou.

- Certo, próxima pergunta... Por que você e o tio Ron ganharam uma premiação da escola no seu segundo ano? – Victoire perguntou tranquilamente.

- Por minha causa. – Ginny disse de repente. – Alguém colocou um artefato de Voldemort no meu material da escola quando fomos comprá-los, antes do meu primeiro ano. Era um diário. Eu achei que era um diário normal. Escrevi nele e ele, bem, me usou por meio do diário. – ela sentiu a mão de Harry se fechar ao redor da sua sob a mesa. Apertou-a com gratidão. – Ele foi capaz de me usar para abrir algo chamado Câmara Secreta, para que ele pudesse aterrorizar os alunos e professores de Hogwarts com um Basilisco. – Ginny pausou para respirar fundo. – Ele me levou para morrer na Câmara. Harry e Ron foram me buscar. – Ginny deu um sorriso pequeno e triste para Harry, seus olhos brilhando com as lágrimas não derrubadas. – Harry matou o Basilisco e a parte de Voldemort que vivia no diário.

- Mas isso ainda foi sorte. – Harry interrompeu. – Se a fênix de Dumbledore, Fawkes, não houvesse me entregado o Chapéu Seletor e a espada de Grifinória não houvesse surgido... – balançou a cabeça. – Eu mesmo quase morri. A presa do Basilisco atravessou meu braço. Se Fawkes não estivesse lá... As lágrimas de fênix podem curar quase tudo. Até mesmo o veneno de um Basilisco.

- Onde você estava, pai? – Hugo perguntou pensativamente.

- Tentando derrubar uma parede de entulho que caiu; o idiota do professor de Defesa, que tinham mandado buscar Ginny, tentou apagar a memória de Harry e a minha, com a minha varinha danificada, depois de descobrirmos que ele era inútil. O tiro saiu pela culatra e ele apagou a própria memória. Ele ainda está em St. Mungus. – Ron riu um pouco.

- Chamar Lockhart de professor é um pouco demais, não acha? – Percy perguntou.

- Ele era bastante inútil. – Katie concordou.

- Era uma posição amaldiçoada. – Charlie explicou. – Até Voldemort ser derrotado, ninguém durava mais que um ano.

- Mesmo? – Madeline perguntou. – Eu achei que era algum tipo de lenda urbana.

- Não. É verdade. Nós tivemos dois professores realmente bons. O pai de Teddy, Remus, e Olho Tonto Moody. Bem, alguém se passando por Olho Tonto. – George refletiu.

- Por que eles só duraram um ano se eram tão bons? – James perguntou. Defesa era uma de suas aulas favoritas.

- Remus era um lobisomem, então ele foi forçado a sair. – Harry disse. – É por causa dele que Hermione trabalha tanto pelos direitos dos lobisomens. E já Olho Tonto... Não era realmente Olho Tonto. Era um Comensal da Morte, usando uma poção polissuco, para se passar por Olho Tonto.

- Mas aprendemos demais com ele. – Hermione disse a contra gosto.

- O que é um Comensal da Morte? – Rose perguntou.

- Alguém que seguia Voldemort. – Arthur disse. – A maioria deles se foi. Mortos na última batalha. Há poucos que ainda estão vivos. Mas não estão mais ativos.

- O que é o Torneio Tribruxo? – Isabella perguntou.

- É uma competição entre Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. – Fleur disse. – Cada escola tem um campeão, escolhido pelo Cálice de Fogo. Você tem que completar três tarefas. Era... Perigoso. – ela disse, balançando a cabeça. – Harry e eu competimos.

- Sim, tio Harry. Aquele livro que a Rosie achou diz que você ganhou. – Jacob disse.

- Que maldito livro é esse? – Harry perguntou perplexo.

- _Bruxos e Bruxas Famosos do Século Vinte_. – Rose respondeu prontamente.

- É claro que é. – Harry murmurou rancorosamente.

- E então? – James perguntou. – Você ganhou?

- Sim. – Harry suspirou.

- Mas a Taça Tribruxo era uma Chave de Portal. O falso Olho Tonto a transformou em uma, e basicamente se garantiu de que Harry chegasse ao centro do labirinto, que era a terceira tarefa, para que o levasse até o cemitério. – Hermione disse, sabendo que Harry não gostava de falar sobre isso. – Exceto que outro aluno estava com Harry, e ele foi assassinado. – terminou quietamente.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Quando a maldição da morte de Riddle ricocheteou em mim quando eu era um bebê, ele meio que desapareceu. Ele precisava do meu sangue para voltar e parte dos restos mortais de seu pai. O cemitério era onde seu pai estava enterrado. Então, ele pegou um pouco do meu sangue, recuperou seu corpo e duelamos.

- Quem é Riddle? – Owen perguntou. Ele parecia um pouco confuso.

- Esse é o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort. – Ginny disse. – Tom Riddle. Ele o odiava. O pai dele era Trouxa, e Riddle odiava qualquer coisa relacionada aos Trouxas, então ele mudou de nome.

- Por que ele odiava Trouxas se o pai dele era um? – Alexander perguntou.

- Essa é uma longa história, e eu não tenho a energia de contá-la agora. – Harry disse.

- A Armada de Dumbledore? – Al perguntou.

- Ah, a Armada de Dumbledore. – George sorriu. – Nosso grupo estudantil ilícito.

- Por que era ilícito? – Madeline perguntou.

- Nós tínhamos uma funcionária do Ministério como professora de Defesa naquele ano. Umbridge. Ela baniu todos os grupos estudantis e nós nos encontrávamos em segredo. – Ginny explicou.

- Foi o ano que o Ministério tentou assumir Hogwarts. – Percy disse. – Em retrospecto, foi uma coisa estúpida de se tentar. – adicionou

- Duelamos com um grupo de Comensais da Morte no Departamento de Mistério, no Ministério, no meu quarto ano. – Ginny disse. – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna e eu.

- Por que vocês fariam algo tão idiota? – Parker exclamou, embasbacado.

- Oh, bem... – Harry equilibrou a cadeira nas duas pernas traseiras. – Quando eu estava em meu quinto ano, Riddle descobriu que nó tínhamos essa... Ligação. Podíamos ver o que o outro estava pensando, se uma forte emoção estivesse conectada a isso. Ele me fez pensar que meu padrinho estava sendo torturado no Departamento de Mistérios. Então, nós seis fomos resgatá-lo.

"Mas foi um erro horrível. Ele me fez ver algo que não era real, e meu padrinho morreu por causa disso." Harry tirou os óculos e esfregou o rosto. "Essa ligação me deu pesadelos pela maior parte de quatro anos." Harry disse para Al, que assentiu, o comentário que Harry fizera aquela manhã finalmente fazendo sentido.

O cômodo ficou em silêncio por um momento. Então, timidamente, Rose perguntou:

- O que foi a Batalha de Hogwarts?

- Qual delas, Rosie? – Ron perguntou.

- A primeira.

- Comensais da Morte atacaram o castelo enquanto Dumbledore e Harry estavam fora, tentando achar um jeito de derrotar Riddle. – Ginny disse.

- Foi quando Dumbledore morreu. – Harry disse.

- E a segunda? – James perguntou.

- Foi quando Fred morreu. – Molly disse hesitantemente.

- Foi um ano depois da primeira batalha. – George disse suavemente.

- Nós, Harry, Hermione e eu, passamos oito ou nove meses tentando encontrar maneiras de destruir Voldemort. Normalmente tentando fugir dos Comensais da Morte que estavam nos procurando. – Ron parecia mais interessado nas migalhas na mesa.

- O que quer dizer, "maneiras"? – Victoire perguntou, os olhos cerrados.

- Riddle partiu sua alma em sete pedaços e os colocou dentro de objetos. Para que ele pudesse morrer, nós tínhamos que destruir essas coisas. – Hermione disse.

- Mas uma delas era eu. – Harry olhou para seus filhos, e viu as expressões de medo e terror em seus rostos. Era exatamente isso que queria evitar. – Eu tinha que morrer. – terminou quietamente.

- Mas, pai, você não está morto. – Al apontou como se Harry estivesse sendo irracional.

- Não, não estou. – cegamente, Harry procurou pela mão de Ginny. Ele precisava tocá-la para passar por isso. – Mas parte do acordo era que eu precisava me sacrificar por vontade própria para salvar todos os outros. Eu tive uma escolha, entretanto, depois de a Maldição da Morte me atingir. Voltar ou não. – Harry deu de ombros. – De qualquer jeito, a parte de Riddle que estava em mim estava morta.

- E você o matou. – James sussurrou, os olhos arregalados.

- Não. – Harry respondeu automaticamente. – Ele se matou. Ele teve a chance de mostrar qualquer tipo de remorso por todas as merdas que fez, mas ele não demonstrou. Sua maldição da morte ricocheteou no meu feitiço de desarmar. Além do mais, ele estava usando uma varinha que não o tinha escolhido.

- Então, toda aquela besteira que o Ollivander vive falando de a varinha escolher o bruxo é verdade? – Rose perguntou ceticamente.

- Sim.

- Então, é por isso que as pessoas olhando para você? – Al o olhou, o rosto enrugado em confusão.

- Não fui apenas eu. Somos todos nós. Eu não fiz nada sozinho. Se não estivesse com Ron e Hermione, no ano que passamos fugindo dos Comensais da Morte, eu não teria conseguido suceder. Se Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Katie, Penny, Molly ou Arthur ou a Ordem ou a AD não estivessem estado na batalha... – Harry parou de falar.

- Por que vocês não se deram ao trabalho de nos contar isso tudo antes? – Victoire perguntou.

- Só queríamos deixar isso tudo para trás e viver sem medo pela primeira vez em anos. – Arthur disse gentilmente. – Todos nós sabíamos que teríamos de contar a vocês em algum momento ou outro. Só não sabíamos quando.

- É apenas muito difícil para nós falarmos sobre isso. – George adicionou.

- Falar sobre isso torna real. De novo. – Ginny falou, olhando para Harry.

- Nós todos tivemos pesadelos sobre isso. Por semanas e meses. – Ron murmurou.

- Então, vocês podem entender por que isso não era algo que queríamos discutir com vocês. – Charlie disse pesadamente. – Nós realmente não estávamos tentando esconder nada.

Os primos trocaram olhares entre eles.

- Obrigada. – Victoire murmurou. Ela se levantou e gesticulou para os outros irem para o antigo quarto de Fred e George.

- Bem, podia ter sido pior. – Harry disse cansadamente, quando a porta da cozinha se fechou atrás das crianças.

**-x-**

Enquanto a conversar acontecia na cozinha, Scorpius e Teddy caminharam pela trilha que levava até Stoatshead Hill.

- Então, você é o filho de Draco. – Teddy disse.

Scorpius assentiu.

- Como você conhece meu pai?

- Você não sabe?

- O quê?

- Sua avó Narcissa é a irmã da minha avó. Então, isso nos torna primos.

- Você estava na Sonserina, então? – Scorpius olhou para Teddy pelo canto do olho.

- Merlin, não! Grifinória, como meu pai.

- E sua avó não se importou?

- Não. Ela ficou orgulhosa. E desde que a família dela a deserdou por se casar com um nascido trouxa, eles não podiam me deserdar mais do que eu já estava deserdado. – Teddy deu ombros. – Não importava. Eu tinha Harry e Ginny. E Molly e Arthur. E todos os outros. – Teddy examinou o garoto de aparência séria que caminhava ao seu lado na neve. – Assumo que sua família não aceitou bem você estar na Grifinória?

- Minha mãe parece não se incomodar com isso.

- Mas não seu pai? – Scorpius balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Ah.

- Não importa. – Scorpius disse, repetindo Teddy.

Andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, antes de Scorpius perguntar:

- Sobre o que eles estão conversando?

- A guerra. A participação deles. – Teddy deu de ombros.

- Oh. – Scorpius ficou em silêncio novamente. – Teddy?

- Sim?

- Como você faz isso? – Scorpius dedilhou uma mecha de cabelo loiro que aparecia sob a touca. – Seu cabelo?

Teddy riu.

- Eu sou um metamorfomago. Posso mudar minha aparência à vontade. Minha mãe também era uma.

- Oh. Foi o que Al disse, mas ele não me disse o que metamorfomago significava. – Scorpius disse a nova palavra cuidadosamente. Olhou para Teddy. – Qual é sua verdadeira aparência?

Teddy olhou para Scorpius com surpresa.

- Bem, essa... – seus olhos ficaram um pouco desfocados e seu cabelo turquesa ficou castanho. A maior parte do tempo, Teddy não mudava sua aparência drasticamente. Tinha os olhos cinzentos de seu pai no rosto em formato de coração de sua mãe, mas eram ecos de seu pai que lhe encaravam no espelho, mais e mais com o passar dos anos.

- Obrigado.

- De nada.

Scorpius parou subitamente.

- Ficou feliz que você seja família. – deixou escapar.

- Obrigado. – Teddy estava surpreso pela honestidade de Scorpius. Andromeda o tinha avisado que o garoto podia ser esnobe e indiferente, dada a influência de seu pai. Mas Scorpius não era nada do que ele tinha esperado. – Você também é legal.

- Acha que eles terminaram? – Scorpius estava começando a ficar com frio.

- Podem ter terminado quando chegarmos.

Viraram e caminharam de volta para A Toca.

_Continua..._


	5. It Doesn't Matter

**Capítulo Cinco**

**It Doesn't Matter**

**(Não Importa)**

Lily, James e Al estavam sentados no chão do antigo quarto de Fred e George. Lily estava apoiada em James, que tinha um braço ao redor de seus ombros. Pela primeira vez, todos os dezoito primos estavam em silêncio.

- O papai _morreu_. – Al murmurou no silêncio.

- Sim. – James resmungou.

Parecia ser o máximo que conseguiam dizer. Parker estava sentado atrás de Al, na antiga cama de Fred. Al apoiou a cabeça no joelho de Parker.

- Quando eu tinha nove anos, papai me disse que ele se metia em vários problemas na escola. – disse, a voz abafada pelo jeans de Parker. – Achei que eram coisas normais, como James, Fred e Jacob.

Rose cerrou os olhos.

- Dezoito. Mamãe tinha dezoito anos quando eles estavam fugindo. – pausou e contou mais um pouco. – Papai tinha dezessete. Assim como o tio Harry.

- Como eles conseguiram? – Sophie estava perplexa.

- Não sei. – Fred deu de ombros. – Trabalharam juntos, eu acho.

O quarto ficou em silêncio novamente.

- Papai disse "merda". – James murmurou, uma risadinha chocada escapando de sua boca. A risadinha ecoou pelo quarto, quebrando a tensão.

Isabella notou a tensão no rosto de Lily, Al e James. De todos, eles eram os mais afetados, pensou.

- Vocês três estão bem?

James assentiu.

- Só é muita coisa para absorver. Mas eu ainda não entendo. – disse. – Por que o papai? Por que ele teve que fazer isso? Por que esse tal de Voldemort marcou o papai?

A cabeça de Victoire pousou na parede com um _thump_.

- Quem sabe? Parece que vários bruxos das trevas tomam várias decisões em cima da hora sobre as coisas. Pureza de sangue e toda essa besteira. – bufou. – Quando Teddy e eu começamos a sair juntos, recebemos muita besteira dos Sonserinos.

- Pelo o quê? – Owen perguntou. Ele adorava Teddy.

- Por que não apenas são os Weasley os maiores traidores de sangue do mundo. – Jacob começou.

- Todos se casaram com nascidos trouxas e mestiços – Fred continuou.

- O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa? – Lily perguntou.

- Nem ideia. – Parker disse. – Mas Ted sofreu bastante por seu pai e Victoire por sua mãe.

- E? – Hugo desafiou.

- A maioria dessas famílias antigas e puro sangue, na Sonserina, acham que qualquer coisa que dilua o sangue puro é algo ruim. – Madeline explicou. – Especialmente algo que eles acham ser menos que um humano, como lobisomens e Veelas.

- E há vários nascidos trouxas que são melhores em magia do que esses idiotas que _são_ sangue puro. – Parker afirmou. – Como aquele completo idiota do seu ano, James. Qual o nome dele?

- Goyle. – James respondeu.

- É, ele. Ele é tão puro sangue quanto possível, mas ele está só uns passos a frente de um Aborto. – Parker riu.

- Sempre haverá idiotas que acreditam nessas coisas. – Isabella refletiu.

- Então, o que você faz? – Al perguntou.

- Ignora. – Victoire se sentou e se espreguiçou. – Não adianta nada ficar chateado com isso.

- Mais fácil falar do que fazer, às vezes. – James murmurou, ainda rancoroso com Nott e o incidente com o fígado de dragão.

**-x-**

No andar de baixo, na cozinha, Arthur ergueu uma garrafa de Uísque de Fogo em uma pergunta muda.

- Oh, apenas encha a maldita xícara. – George murmurou, passando sua xícara para Arthur.

Harry empurrou a própria xícara na direção de Arthur.

- A minha também.

- Podia passar a garrafa ao redor. – Ron disse em voz baixa.

- Poderia. – Charlie concordou. – Mas eu teria de compartilhar, e nesse momento eu não quero.

Harry se inclinou para frente e apoiou a cabeça na mesa.

- Por que eu sinto que fui atropelado por Buckbeak?

- Parece que foi mesmo, com essa bagunça que chama de cabelo. – George comentou, tentando aliviar a tensão.

- Obrigado, George. – Harry respondeu.

- Sempre que precisar, cara.

Arthur devolveu as xicaras de George e Harry.

- Saúde. – Harry disse para ninguém em particular e engoliu tudo em único gole. O Uísque queimou sua garganta. Voltou a passar sua xícara para Arthur. – Mais, por favor. – disse roucamente.

Arthur voltou a encher a xícara.

- Não beba tudo de uma vez, eh?

- Só a primeira. – Harry garantiu, pegando a xícara e girando o conteúdo.

A porta dos fundos se abriu e as cabeças de Teddy e Scorpius apareceram.

- Sem assassinato? – Teddy perguntou.

- Não dessa vez. – Bill respondeu.

Teddy pegou o agasalho de Scorpius e o pendurou com o seu.

- Onde eles foram?

- Lá para cima. Meu antigo quarto, eu acho. – George disse.

- Vamos, Scorpius. Vamos ver em quais problemas podemos nos meter hoje. – Teddy disse levemente, guiando o garoto mais novo para o andar de cima.

- Queria saber sobre o que esses dois conversaram... – Ron refletiu, observando Scorpius.

- Eles são parentes, sabe. – Harry disse. – Primos. – adicionou.

- São? – Bill olhou para Harry em surpresa.

- Mmm-hmmm. Andromeda é irmã de Narcissa. – Harry ofereceu.

- Mesmo? – Bronwyn, que ficara em silêncio até agora, disse. – Elas não se parecem muito, não é?

- Como você sabe como Narcissa Malfoy parece? – Charlie perguntou com interesse.

Bronwyn deu de ombros.

- Todo mundo tem que ir ao St. Mungus em algum momento. – Charlie a olhou como se não morasse com ela há quase vinte anos. – O quê? – ela respondeu exasperadamente com ele a olhando.

- Você nunca me disse isso. – ele retorquiu.

- Já ouviu falar de uma coisa chamada sigilo médico?

- Bem, sim, mas...

- Mas nada, Charlie. O que eu deveria fazer, entrar na cozinha durante minha semana no St. Mungus e falar "adivinha quem eu tratei hoje?" É claro que não. – Bronwyn o olhou feio. – Acho que a fumaça do hálito dos dragões finalmente chegou ao seu cérebro.

Charlie fechou a boca.

- Está certa. – murmurou. – Não sei no que estava pensando. Desculpe.

- Além do mais, Charlie, não é como se as pessoas não soubessem a aparência de Narcissa. – Bill adicionou, dando um tapa leve na parte de trás da cabeça de Charlie.

Harry pegou a varinha e começou a limpar a mesa. Enquanto, em casa, lavava a louça na maneira Trouxa, se ele fizesse isso aqui, passaria a noite lavando a louça. Ele sempre ajudava a limpar. Era apenas justo, ele pensou, que se Molly cozinhava a maior parte das coisas, outra pessoas devia limpar a bagunça.

Depois de tudo ter sido guardado, era hora de ir para casa. Harry foi até o andar de cima para chamar seus filhos, seguindo o som dos gritos alegres do grupo de crianças. Parou no patamar, olhando para todos eles, enfiados em um único quarto. Não eram mais tão crianças. Teddy faria vinte anos em abril e Victoire faria dezoito em maio. Até o mais novo, Aidan, que faria sete em maio. Hugo estava jogando xadrez com Parker. Harry observou o jogo por alguns minutos. Por mais que Parker fosse bom, tendo aprendido a jogar com Ron, Hugo era ainda melhor.

- Xeque-mate. – Hugo disse.

- Bem, droga. – Parker exclamou, derrubando seu rei.

- Quantas vezes ele te venceu? – Patrick perguntou.

- Vezes demais para contar. – Parker suspirou.

- Não se preocupe, Parker. – Al disse alegremente. – Rosie também não consegue ganhar de Hugo.

- É, ela tem a habilidade da mãe dela em xadrez. – Harry se assustou. Não ouviu Ron subir as escadas. – Vamos lá, vocês dois. Hora de ir para casa.

- Nós, também? – James perguntou.

- Sim, vocês também. – Harry disse pacientemente. James, Al, Lily e Scorpius desceram até a cozinha para juntar suas coisas.

- Ei, pai? – a voz de James soou em meio ao mar de cabeças ruivas que o cercavam.

- Sim, James?

- Podemos assistir a um filme quando chegarmos em casa? Antes de irmos dormir? Por favor?

- Talvez. Vamos ter que perguntar a sua mãe.

- Mas, pai, estamos de férias. – James lembrou.

- Certo. – Harry ergueu os óculos e esfregou a ponte do nariz. Parecia estar fazendo bastante isso ultimamente. - Ótimo. Um filme, está bem? E aí você vão dormir sem discutir.

- Absolutamente. – James correu por entre a multidão de adultos até onde Lily, Al e Scorpius estavam esperando por Harry e Ginny. – Nós vamos assistir _Star Wars!_

- Acho que você criou um monstro. – Ginny passou um braço ao redor da cintura de Harry.

- Podia ser pior. – Harry disse, abaixando a cabeça para cheirar o cabelo dela. – Ele podia ser como Dudley era na idade dele.

**-x-**

Quando voltaram para casa, Ginny e Harry mandaram as crianças irem vestir seus pijamas. Conseguiam ouvir pedaços da conversa acontecendo no andar de cima.

- O que, exatamente, é _Star Wars_? – Scorpius perguntou.

- Apenas o melhor filme de todos os tempos! – James respondeu de seu quarto. Começou a cantarolar o tema do filme.

Harry olhou para Ginny, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Bem, eu aconteço de discordar. – ele a informou.

- Oh, mesmo?

- Sim. – olhou para Ginny. – É _Janela Indiscreta_. – ele disse arrogantemente.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você é tão maluco agora quanto era aos doze anos, sabia disso?

- Sim. E você me ama. – Harry puxou Ginny para si e ergueu seu rosto para que pudesse beijá-la.

- Ewww. Vocês têm que fazer isso? – a voz de Lily os interrompeu.

- Sim, temos. – Ginny disse. Lily fez um som de nojo, enquanto se acomodava no sofá com seu cobertor favorito e coelho de pelúcia. Os meninos desceram correndo as escadas em uma mistura de flanela e camisetas de Quadribol. – Certo, vocês podem pegar qualquer coisa na geladeira, e seu pai e eu vamos estar no escritório, certo?

- Certo, mãe. Obrigado. – James disse, esperando impacientemente que Ginny e Harry saíssem.

- Podemos ficar aqui. – Harry ameaçou, enquanto ele e Ginny entravam no escritório e encostaram a porta. Afundou-se em uma poltrona. Girou a cabeça e Ginny fez uma careta quando o pescoço dele estalou. Parou atrás dele e começou a massagear os músculos tensos.

- Poderia ter sido pior, como disse. – ela murmurou.

- Suponho que sim.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. – ele deu de ombros. Ginny fez uma careta para a parte de trás da cabeça dele. Socou seu ombro.

- Ei! Para que foi isso? – ele exclamou, esfregando o lugar onde ela o socara.

- Pare de se remoer. É uma ordem.

- Não estou me remoendo. – disse ofensivamente.

Ginny riu.

- Sim, está. – se acalmou e se sentou no colo de Harry. – Você não gosta de falar sobre essas coisas, por que isso te faz questionar noventa e nove por cento das decisões que tomou. Em retrospecto e tudo o mais. E aí você fica remoendo. Porque se sente culpado. Ainda. Depois de quase vinte anos. Eu te disse, depois da guerra, ninguém te culpa pela morte de um membro da família. Era uma guerra e pessoas morrem na guerra. Risco ocupacional, se quiser.

- Eu sei. – Harry puxou Ginny, de modo que ela se acomodou contra ela. – Ainda não ajuda.

- Eu sei, amor.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento.

- Sabia que, depois da batalha, havia duas coisas que eu queria fazer?

- Não. – Ginny estava surpresa. Ele praticamente desaparecera nas horas depois da batalha, e fora para o dormitório masculino na Torre de Grifinória, e dormira por quase trinta e seis horas. Ela o encontrara em sua cama. Ele tinha se jogado nela, completamente vestido e ainda imundo da batalha.

- Bem, uma delas eu fiz. Eu só queria dormir em uma cama de verdade. Foi a primeira cama de verdade em que eu dormir desde setembro, quando Ron, Hermione e eu deixamos Grimmauld Place. Eu estava tão exausto que eu achei que ia dormir por uma semana.

- E a outra?

Harry se remexeu em mortificação.

- Eu queria te encontrar e... – corou.

- O quê? – Ginny estava fascinada agora.

Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás, de modo que estivesse olhando para o teto.

- Eu queria te encontrar, te levar até meu dormitório, trancar a porta, colocar um feitiço de silêncio nela, e transar até perdermos os sentidos. – confessou em voz baixa.

Ginny o olhou em surpresa.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei. Todas as mortes e destruição. E você era tão linda. E quando eu te vi entrar na Sala Precisa, eu percebi o quanto eu te amava e como eu queria passar o resto da vida com você. – ele sorriu para ela de um modo envergonhado e deu de ombros. – Não tenho certeza de como transar com você ia transmitir isso... – olhou para Ginny. – Você deve estar achando que eu sou algum tipo de doente mental, não é? – ela balançou a cabeça.

- Pai? – Al estava parado na porta, usando calças largas de pijama, uma camiseta enorme do Montrose Magpies e meias nos pés.

- Quanto você ouviu? – Harry perguntou. Ginny tentou não rir perante a expressão mortificada no rosto de Harry.

- Nada. – Al entrou no escritório. – Acabei de chegar. – Ginny deixou escapar uma risada abafada quando o nervosismo deixou o corpo de Harry. Al se aproximou da poltrona e se apoiou no braço. – Eu queria te perguntar algo sobre hoje.

Harry passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de seu filho mais novo.

- O que quer saber?

- Você disse que tinha que morrer. – Al disse lentamente.

- Sim.

- Como você morreu? Se não está morto?

- Sabe como eu disse que tinha um pedaço da alma de Riddle em mim? – Al assentiu em resposta. – Eu tinha que morrer de boa vontade, e essa parte de Riddle não podia ser destruída, a não ser que eu morresse. Havia essas... Coisas... Que me ajudaram. Por que eu não queria enganar a morte ou viver para sempre... – Harry correu uma mão pelo cabelo bagunçado de Al. – Eu possuía esses três objetos mágicos ao mesmo tempo. Eles me salvaram.

- O que aconteceu com eles? – os olhos de Al estavam arregalados em concentração.

- Um está enterrado, e espero que continue assim. Um se perdeu, e espero que para sempre. Esses dois são perigosos nas mãos erradas e precisam permanecer perdidos.

- E o terceiro?

Harry se inclinou para murmurar no ouvido de Al:

- Eu ainda o tenho. Eu herdei do meu pai.

- Posso ver? – animação iluminou o rosto de Al.

- Hoje não, pirralho. Talvez antes de você voltar para a escola.

- Promete?

- Prometo. – satisfeito, Al se virou e voltou para a sala de estar. Ele parou, e voltou até a poltrona onde Harry e Ginny estavam sentados.

- Sabe todas essas coisas que nos contou essa tarde? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. – Ginny disse. – O que tem?

- Não parece real. Como se tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa.

- Acredite, filho, foi real o bastante. – Harry disse secamente.

- Sim, mas aquela pessoa... É quase como se tivesse acontecido a alguém em um desses filmes. – Al disse, gesticulando na direção da sala de estar, de onde os sons de Darth Vader soavam. – Vocês... São meus pais. – com isso, Al voltou para a sala de estar.

- Graças a Merlin por isso. – Ginny murmurou.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. ;)


	6. To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

**Capítulo Seis**

**To Sleep, Perchance To Dream**

**(Dormir, Chance de Sonhar)**

Harry mandou as quatro crianças insatisfeitas para os quartos.

- Mas, pai, não estou com sono! – Lily protestou, enquanto bocejava largamente.

- É claro que não. – Harry respondeu, colocando Lily na cama.

- Pai?

- Sim, Lily?

- Eu não entendo aquelas coisas que você, o tio Ron, mamãe e tia Hermione contaram hoje.

- Eu sei. Mas se você quiser perguntar à sua mãe ou a mim sobre alguma coisa, prometo que vamos tentar responder.

Harry afastou o cabelo vibrante do rosto de Lily.

- Mas não agora. – ele disse, vendo a pergunta surgir nos olhos de Lily. – Está tarde, e eu conheço alguém que precisa dormir.

- Mesmo? Quem? – os olhos de Lily estavam enrugados por causa de uma risada arteira.

- Alguém chamada Lily Potter. – a voz de Ginny soou. – Você a conhece?

- Nunca ouvi falar. – foi a resposta automática de Lily, seguida por uma risadinha.

- Boa noite, Lils. – Ginny disse, beijando a bochecha de Lily.

- 'Noite, mãe. – Lily já estava acomodada contra seu travesseiro, quase adormecida.

- 'Noite, Lily.

- 'Noite, pai. – Lily murmurou.

Harry fechou a porta e ele e Ginny atravessaram o corredor até o quarto de Al. Scorpius ergueu os olhos do seu lugar na cama de armar, surpreso ao ver Harry e Ginny na porta. Al saiu de sua cama e abraçou seus pais.

- 'Noite, mãe. 'Noite, pai. – ele disse, antes de voltar para a cama.

Ginny olhou para Scorpius.

- Está aquecido o bastante? Quer mais um cobertor?

- Não, obrigado. Estou bem.

Ginny assentiu.

- Tudo bem, mas se precisar de alguma coisa, estamos no fim do corredor. – Scorpius assentiu brevemente, e começou a esticar metodicamente o cobertor sobre suas pernas. Sorriu gentilmente para ele, e correu uma mão por sua cabeça. – Boa noite.

Scorpius assentiu novamente, não confiando em si mesmo para falar. Deitou-se e se esticou quando Harry e Ginny fecharam a porta. Passara a vida ouvindo sobre os Weasley e Harry Potter, e não tinham sido coisas boas. A maior parte do tempo, ouvira-as de seu pai e seu avô, mas pela maneira que tinha sido tratado por todos os Weasley e/ou Potter na escola, para não mencionar o resto da família, assim como a maneira que os próprios Harry e Ginny tinham lhe tratado, o fez duvidar de tudo o que tinha aprendido quando criança. Seu estômago se agitou com a percepção de que, um dia, teria de deixar tudo o que conhecia para trás e começar tudo de novo.

Scorpius se virou e se encolheu, quase adormecido. O último pensamento de que se lembrava era de se perguntar por que Lily não tinha o mesmo cheiro que as outras garotas de sua idade. A maioria das garotas de nove anos que ele conhecia, tinham o cheiro de geleia. Lily tinha o cheiro de lavanda e mel. Será que era o cabelo dela?

Harry espiou dentro do quarto de James. Ele estivera bastante irritando com as pessoas entrando seu quarto ultimamente. Mas, também, ele tinha treze anos.

- Ei, James. – chamou suavemente. James ergueu a cabeça do livro que estava lendo.

- Ei.

Harry foi se sentar na ponta da cama de James.

- James, eu te devo um pedido de desculpa.

- Pelo quê? – o rosto de James tinha uma expressão confusa.

- Eu deveria ter conversado com você antes de você ir para a escola. – Harry respirou fundo. – Eu cometi um erro com você, que Dumbledore cometeu comigo. Havia tanta coisa que ele não me contou sobre meus pais e Riddle até eu ter quase dezesseis anos. E ele deveria ter me contado antes. – a mão de Harry se ergueu e afastou o cabelo dos olhos azuis de James. – Eu devia ter confiado que você era velho o bastante para saber sobre mim, e que você conseguia lidar com isso.

James olhou para seu pai em choque.

- Não se preocupe, pai. – conseguiu balbuciar. James olhou para seu livro por um momento, antes de inclinar para abraçar Harry, que ficou surpreso. James estivera irritado sobre isso também.

Harry apertou James por um momento.

- 'Noite, filho.

- 'Noite, pai. – James murmurou contra o ombro de Harry.

- Não fique acordado até tarde, certo?

- Mais trinta minutos?

- Certo. E aí apague a luz. – Harry bagunçou o cabelo de James, antes de se levantar e sair do quarto, fechando a porta. James sempre pedia por mais trinta minutos, e sempre adormecia depois de dez. O candelabro estava enfeitiçado para se apagar às onze horas por causa disso.

Harry entrou no próprio quarto, e escovou os dentes. Cansado, tirou suas roupas e deixou o suéter, camisa e jeans em um amontoado no chão próximo ao seu lado da cama. Usando apenas a boxer e uma camiseta, Harry deitou na cama, repassando aquela tarde na cozinha d'A Toca. Abriu os olhos quando sentiu Ginny se deitar ao seu lado. Harry a observou terminar a trança frouxa e a jogar para trás de seu ombro.

- Não sei por que faz isso. – comentou. – Você sabe que eu vou desfazer no meio da noite.

Ginny apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, enroscando seu corpo no dele.

- Te dá o que fazer quando fica acordado à noite. – mudou um pouco sua posição para que pudesse ver seu rosto. – Ouvi o que você disse a James.

- Oh?

- Sim. – Ginny correu sua mão pelo braço de Harry, enlaçando seus dedos nos dele. – Foi uma coisa bacana de se dizer.

- Falei sério, também. – Harry levou seus dedos entrelaçados até sua boca, e beijou a ponta dos dedos de Ginny. – Devíamos ter contado a eles antes de começarem a escola. – admitiu. – Nós devíamos ter dito algo há muito tempo...

- Bem, talvez não tudo... – Ginny murmurou, usando o ombro de Harry para abafar um bocejo. – Pelo menos, agora eles sabem. – Ginny se esticou e capturou a boca de Harry com a própria. – Vai conseguir dormir? – juntou as sobrancelhas em um franzir. Harry ainda tinha pesadelos, mesmo quase duas décadas depois do fim da guerra.

- Acho que vou ficar bem. – a mão de Harry foi para as costas de Ginny e tirou o elástico da ponta da trança dela, e espalhou as mechas ruivas. Sorriu arrogantemente para ela. – Pensei em começar cedo hoje.

- Tolinho.

- 'Noite, Gin.

-x-

_Quirrell tirando o turbante, revelando o rosto atrás de sua cabeça... Ron deitado, sem se mexer no tabuleiro de xadrez , depois de a Rainha branca o ter capturado... Hermione petrificada... As Acromântula... Ginny caída no chão úmido da Câmara, seu cabelo vermelho flutuando na água que caia no meio da passagem... Sirius usando as vestes imundas de Azkaban, os dentes sendo mostrados em uma careta, a varinha apontada para Wormtail... Remus se transformando a sua frente... O corpo de Cedric no cemitério... Seus pais saindo da varinha de Riddle... Cedric implorando para que ele levasse seu corpo de volta para a escola... Olho-Tonto, o não Olho-Tonto, voltando a ser Barty Crouch Jr. ... A pena de Umbridge marcando "Não devo contar mentiras" nas costas de sua mão... A profecia... Sirius caindo pelo véu... Riddle tentando possuir seu corpo... O feitiço Sectumsempra cortando Malfoy, sangue se espalhando pelo chão sujo do banheiro da Murta que Geme... Dumbledore na caverna, os Inferi saindo da água... A Marca Negra sobre Hogwarts... O corpo sem vida de Dumbledore caindo pelo parapeito... O rosto de Snape quando usou a maldição da morte em um Dumbledore enfraquecido... A fuga da Rua dos Alfeneiros... A orelha de George... A morte de Hedwig... O desaparecimento e morte de Olho-Tonto... Comensais da Morte invadindo o casamento... O átrio do Ministério depois de Riddle assumir o lugar... Nagini saindo do corpo de Bathilda... O medalhão e a expressão de horror de Ron e nojo, antes de ele finalmente o destruir... O corpo de Snape sobre uma poça de sangue na Casa dos Gritos... Dobby... Fred... Remus... Tonks... Colin..._

Mais e mais rápido, as imagens passaram pela mente de Harry. Ele não estava ciente de Ginny tentando acordá-lo ou de seu corpo se virando, bagunçando toda a roupa de cama. Foi só quando caiu da cama que acordou. Os olhos de Harry se abriram e, ao invés dos corpos no Salão Principal, viu o jeans amontoado sob seu nariz. Ofegando, se sentou e olhou ao redor do quarto escuro, desorientado.

- Harry? – Ginny se abaixou a sua frente, sua mão tocando a dele. Ele afastou a mão como se tivesse sido queimado.

- Não me toque, Ginny. – ofegou. Ginny engoliu uma resposta e se sentou sobre os calcanhares.

Harry se ergueu e cambaleou até a janela. Olhou para os morros cobertos de neve, as mãos apoiadas no parapeito.

- Harry? – a preocupação na voz de Ginny aumentou. Ele não tinha pesadelos tão ruins desde antes James nascer. Colocou uma mão hesitante no ombro dele.

- Eu disse para não me tocar! – Harry brigou, os olhos ardendo. Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram em choque. Ela deu um passo para trás. Os ombros de Harry murcharam. – Sinto muito, Gin. – murmurou. – Apenas não posso... Não agora. – se voltou para a visão fora da janela. – Vá dormir.

Ginny correu uma mão pelo cabelo, e pegou sua varinha. Usou-a para arrumar a cama e subiu nela. Sentou-se, apoiada na cabeceira, e observou Harry lidar com a culpa. Isso nunca fora completamente curado. Ele tivera pesadelos por semanas depois da última batalha e sofrera com a insônia. Trabalhar com Shacklebolt o tinha feito tirar seu foco das consequências da guerra e colocá-lo nos esforços em arrumar as coisas, e isso ajudara. Morar n'A Toca também ajudara. Arthur e Molly tinham se sentado com ele, antes de Ginny voltar para a escola, e conversaram longamente com Harry. Ajudara com a culpa que estava chegando à superfície. Mas Ginny sabia que ainda estava lá, e pronta para surgir em momentos inesperados. A última vez tinha sido há dois anos, quando Teddy terminara a escola.

Harry apenas se virou quando ouviu a respiração compassada de Ginny, anunciando que ela tinha voltado a dormir. Sentou-se na antiga poltrona no canto, e conjurou um cobertor para si. Depois de enrolá-lo ao redor de suas pernas nuas, recostou-se, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Normalmente, não falava tão duramente com Ginny, mas se ele a tivesse tocado tão logo acordara—

Harry fechou os olhos. Ele nunca tinha dito a ela por quê, às vezes, a acordava no meio da noite para fazer amor. Ela era seu antidoto. Ela era real. E ele precisava de algo real para afastar as imagens dos pesadelos. Não tinha sido tão ruim assim desde seus dezoito anos. Todas as vezes que tivera um pesadelo desses desde então, acordara dolorosamente duro. E Harry tinha que admitir para si mesmo que teria sido descuidadamente bruto com Ginny, se a tomasse tão logo acordasse de um pesadelo.

E que Deus o ajudasse — era isso o que ele queria.

**-x-**

Ginny acordou, automaticamente procurando por Harry. O lado dele da cama estava frio e vazio. Ela se sentou, afastando o cabelo do rosto. Harry tinha cochilado na poltrona, roncando levemente. Ginny olhou para o relógio, e viu que era apenas três da manhã. Levantou-se quietamente e encontrou seu roupão. Vestiu-o e abriu a porta do quarto suavemente, fechando-a silenciosamente atrás de si.

James primeiro. O quarto dele era o mais próximo. Abriu a porta e espiou seu filho mais velho. Ele dormia como Harry, esparramado pela cama. Ele também dormia como os mortos. Nada, exceto uma explosão, poderia acordá-lo. Ginny sentia verdadeira pena dos outros garotos no dormitório. Ela se lembrava com clareza de todas as manhãs que tinha que tentar acordá-lo para a escola, antes de ele ir para Hogwarts. Ginny fechou a porta silenciosamente, e atravessou o corredor até o quarto de Al.

Al dormia como Harry. Com o sono leve, ele podia acordar com o menor dos barulhos. Ele era a principal razão de terem colocado um feitiço de silêncio na porta do quarto deles. Ginny sorriu para si mesma. Al tinha três anos quando os ouvira uma noite, e correra para dentro do quarto, o dragão de pelúcia erguido, pronto para lutar com qualquer besta horrível que estivesse fazendo aqueles terríveis gemidos. Mas, essa noite, ele estava dormindo profundamente. Ginny olhou para Scorpius. Ele estava encolhido em uma pequena bola, um ursinho gasto aparecendo na ponta do cobertor. Ginny sorriu e fechou a porta. A vez de Lily, então.

Lily não se movia muito quando dormia. Uma vez acomodada, ela praticamente ficava do mesmo jeito. Lily a fazia se lembrar de si mesma nessa idade. Impaciente, alegre, tagarela e, santo Merlin, mais determinada do que um quarto cheio de Weasley. Ginny sabia que Lily tinha Harry comendo em sua mão no momento em que nascera. Tinha acontecido tão rápido, que Harry tivera que fazer o parto. Ginny fechou a porta e voltou para seu quarto.

Harry ainda estava dormindo na poltrona. Ginny parou e o observou, dividida entre deixá-lo em paz, ou acordá-lo e convencê-lo a voltar para a cama. Eles dependiam tanto um do outro. Ela não tinha percebido o quanto até Al ter nascido seis semanas antes do previsto, e passarem uma semana com ele, observando-o respirar, até que os Curandeiros os convencessem de que ele ficaria bem. Ela e Harry tinham forçado o outro a comer e, se não a dormir na cama, ao menos dormir na cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço de Al em St. Mungos.

Ginny se ajoelhou ao lado da poltrona e gentilmente tocou o braço de Harry.

- Harry? – ela murmurou. Os olhos dele se abriram e ele puxou Ginny para seu colo.

- Sinto muito, Gin. Sinto muito. – disse, a voz rouca de sono.

- Shhh. – Ginny acariciou sua nuca. – Vem se deitar comigo? – ele se assustou levemente, e ela aprofundou a gentil massagem na nuca dele. – Por favor? Está frio, e eu não durmo bem sem você. – ela pediu.

Harry assentiu silenciosamente. Ginny saiu do colo dele e Harry se levantou. Ginny segurou a mão dele para guiá-lo até a cama, mas ele a parou.

- Ginny, espere. – ela se virou com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Ele tirou a camiseta e a jogou na poltrona, antes de tirar a boxer. Completamente nu, ele puxou o cinto do roupão de Ginny até que se soltasse, e ele o tirou de seus ombros. Engolindo ruidosamente, ele a puxou para mais perto e ergueu a camisola até pudesse tirá-la. – Certo. – murmurou.

Ginny o colocou na cama como se ele fosse Lily, antes de ir se deitar no seu lado da cama. Ela mal tinha se deitado quando ele a procurou. Esfomeadamente, ele a beijou, sua língua traçando o contorno dos lábios dela. Harry precisava senti-la sob si, ao seu redor. Mexeu-se de modo que um joelho ficou entre as coxas de Ginny e seus dedos se enrolaram no cabelo dela. Guiado pela necessidade de tocá-la, correu uma mão pelo corpo dela e entre eles. Ginny gemeu suavemente contra o ouvido dele, os dentes mordiscando a pele sob seu maxilar.

- Ginny... Eu... – Harry beijou seu ombro. – Não posso prometer que não será... – suspirando, Harry pressionou a testa contra a de Ginny e encontrou seus olhos castanhos. – Pode ser... - Harry procurou por uma palavra apropriada, xingando suavemente quando não conseguiu encontrar uma. – Não será como noite passada. – finalmente terminou, corando levemente.

A única resposta de Ginny foi puxar sua cabeça para um beijo, e enrolou as pernas ao redor do quadril dele. Harry a penetrou, segurando os pulsos dela em uma única mão sobre a cabeça dela. Sabia que provavelmente a estava machucando, mas nesse momento, ele não se importava. Sentiu a boca de Ginny em seu pescoço e isso apenas o incentivou a usar mais força. Estava levemente ciente de que Ginny o estava encontrando estocada a estocada. Ele soltou os pulsos dela e passou os braços ao redor de seus ombros, apertando-a contra si. Apertando os dentes contra o inevitável, encontrou a boca de Ginny e a beijou, se perguntando quem diabos estava choramingando. Chegou ao clímax com um grito gutural, abafando pelos lábios de Ginny. Harry apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Ginny, incapaz de se mover. Conforme o sangue deixava de correr com tanta intensidade por seus ouvidos, percebeu a umidade em suas bochechas que não tinha nada a ver com sua recente atividade. A mão de Ginny se ergueu e secou as lágrimas em seu rosto.

Harry adormeceu sobre Ginny. Ela ficou acordada, uma mão enrolando uma mecha de cabelo, a outra entrelaçada com a de Harry, que descasava sobre seu seio. Virou a cabeça cuidadosamente para não acordá-lo. Ele não parecia ter mais de dezessete ou dezoito anos quando estava adormecido. A luz da lua passou pela janela, sobressaltando a fraca cicatriz em sua testa, e as que seu corpo ainda tinha dos meses em que passara procurando as Horcruxes.

- Não é sua culpa. – murmurou, quase sem emitir som. Eventualmente, Ginny adormeceu inalando o cheio do corpo de Harry.

**-x-**

- Mãe? Pai? – a voz de James soou através da pesada porta de madeira. Ginny e Harry pularam, a roupa de cama enroscada em seus corpos.

- Droga. – Ginny amaldiçoou levemente, olhando para o relógio. Já passava das nove. Estava atrasada.

- O que é, James? – a voz de Harry estava rouca de sono.

- Tudo bem se formos andar de trenó?

- Tomaram o café da manhã? – Ginny perguntou, esfregando o rosto com uma mão.

- Sim, mãe. Comemos torradas e cereal. – James respondeu, ficando um pouco aborrecido com as perguntas. – Não somos um bando de primeiranistas. – disse sob a respiração.

- Certo, vá. Voltem na hora do almoço. – Harry disse, afundando-se no travesseiro e se deitando de lado, encarando Ginny.

Ginny imitou suas ações e fechou os olhos.

- Acho que vou ficar aqui hoje. Posso escrever meu artigo tão bem aqui quanto em Londres. Vou mandar via coruja. Só vai ser publicado no final da semana. – Ginny abriu um olho para encontrar Harry a olhando. – Eu tenho algo no meu rosto?

- Sinto muito por noite passada.

- Qual parte?

- Erm... A parte em que voltamos para a cama. – gentilmente, tocou o ombro dela, onde uma marca de mordida era bastante clara. – Eu não quis te machucar.

- Você não me machucou. Se eu me lembro bem, eu participei por vontade própria. – Ginny tocou sua clavícula. – Você também não saiu intacto, meu caro. – afirmou, traçando a marca arroxeada. – Quer me contar?

Harry fechou os olhos.

- Foi tudo. Desde meu primeiro ano até a última batalha. – sua garganta se fechou ao redor das palavras. – Imagens, como as fotografias trouxas. – brincou com a ponta do cabelo de Ginny. – Não é sempre assim, quando eu os tenho. – confessou. – Não é tudo, dessa maneira. – correu uma mão por seus olhos cansadamente. – A última vez que sonhei assim foi quando Teddy terminou a escola. – murmurou. – E, então, foi apenas ver Remus e Tonks no Salão.

Ginny traçou os contornos de seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, tentando afastar as linhas de estresse.

- É só um sonho. – disse. – Ninguém nunca mais será capaz de te machucar. – pressionou sua boca contra a dele. – Não se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso. – adicionou. – Volte a dormir. Vou trabalhar um pouco, enquanto as pestes estão lá fora.

Harry assentiu e se afundou em seu travesseiro. Ginny saiu da cama e se vestiu rapidamente. Correu uma mão pela parte de trás da cabeça de Harry, inclinando-se para beijar sua têmpora, antes de ir para o andar de baixo.

Harry puxou o cobertor até seus ombros, usando-o para esconder o nariz. Tinha o cheiro de Ginny. Suspirando, fechou os olhos e se forçou a relaxar. Era como tentar esvaziar sua mente para Oclumência.

**-x-**

_Acordar em sua cama no dormitório da Grifinória para encontrar Ginny encolhida em uma poltrona, observando-o dormir, quase como se o estivesse guardando... Ginny parada em sua frente em seu apartamento, usando a camisola com flores estampadas... A primeira vez que James chutara quando Ginny estava grávida dele... A primeira vez que Albus segurara seu dedo na sua primeira semana de vida... Ser a primeira pessoa a tocar Lily quando ela chegou ao mundo, a cabeça cheia de mechas vermelhas, gritando raivosamente com a mudança em sua situação... Ginny em sua vassoura, as vestes verdes e douradas esvoaçando atrás de si, enquanto jogava a Goles para o aro do gol... Ginny parada ao seu lado no dia de seu casamento, com pequenas flores brancas enroscadas em seu cabelo, colocando a aliança em seu dedo... Fugindo da recepção e indo para a casa da árvore, no carvalho no fundo dos estábulos, para fazer amor com sua esposa..._

As imagens pararam lentamente, e o corpo de Harry relaxou quando ele adormeceu.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior e até semana que vem. ;)


	7. Everything But the Beak and Feet

**Capítulo Sete**

**Everything But the Beak and Feet**

**(Tudo, Menos o Bico e os Pés)**

- Mãe? – Ginny ergueu os olhos de seu artigo. Lily estava parada na porta, enrolando a ponta de seu rabo de cavalo em um dedo. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Ginny deixou sua pena de lado, e descansou o queixo em uma mão.

- Claro.

- Por que Scorpius tem pesadelos? – Lily entrou completamente no escritório e se jogou em uma das poltronas.

- As pessoas sonham coisas diferentes. – Ginny disse, brincando com sua pena. Quando Lily lhe deu um olhar duvidoso, Ginny mordeu o lábio, incerta se devia expor o passado de outra pessoa para seus filhos.

- Ele disse algo sobre uma cobra. – Lily informou, prestativa.

Ginny bateu sua pena em um pergaminho, e juntou as gotas de tinta, tentando descobrir como explicar a Marca Negra para sua filha de nove anos.

- Bem... Sabe as pessoas contra quem lutamos na guerra? Os Comensais da Morte? Os que não gostavam de ninguém, além dos sangues puros? – Lily assentiu. – Eles tinham um símbolo. – Ginny começou, e viu uma breve expressão de incompreensão passar pelo rosto de Lily. – Como os meninos têm um leão no uniforme, para mostrar que eles estão na Grifinória. – Ginny explicou. A expressão de Lily mudou e ela olhou para Ginny com expectativa. – Então, essas pessoas, elas tinham um tipo de tatuagem do lado de dentro do antebraço. Era um crânio com uma cobra saindo da boca. – Ginny percebeu que suas mãos estavam tremendo. As cerrou sobre seu colo, antes de continuar. – Era chamada de Marca Negra.

- Parece assustador. – Lily respondeu.

- Era. – Ginny se ergueu e foi se sentar no braço da poltrona que Lily ocupava. – O pai de Scorpius lutou do outro lado da guerra. Ele tinha... _Tem_... Uma dessas Marcas.

- É por isso que Scorpius ficou meio estranho quando papai arregaçou as mangas sábado à noite?

Ginny assentiu.

- Ele era realmente novo quando a viu. Mais novo do que você. Ele nunca a tinha visto antes, então...

- Então, isso o assustou. – Lily concluiu.

- Sim.

Lily ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Mãe?

- Sim?

- O pai de Scorpius ainda é um Comensal da Morte?

- Eu acho que não, Lils. A família dele sofreu muito sob Riddle.

- Ele ainda acredita que mestiços e nascidos trouxas são ruins?

- Eu não sei, Lily.

- Scorpius acredita? – Lily estava começando a parecer um pouco mais do que preocupada.

- Não. – Ginny respondeu enfaticamente.

- Como sabe?

- Ele está na Grifinória. – Ginny respondeu. – O Chapéu Seletor não costuma cometer erros.

- Ele já errou antes? – Lily perguntou, envolvida na conversa.

Ginny hesitou.

- Sim e não.

- Não entendo. – Lily disse, seu nariz se torcendo em confusão.

- Quando essa pessoa era do primeiro ano, a casa para a qual foi selecionada era provavelmente o lugar certo para ele, mas, depois, quando ele cresceu, ele mudou. E não fosse por ele, seu pai teria se metido em muito mais problemas do que se meteu na escola.

A porta dos fundos bateu, e a casa foi preenchida pelos sons de garotos animados, brigando com cadarços encharcados, botões teimosos do agasalho, e afirmado em vários graus de ousadia que poderiam comer um Hipogrifo. Exceto pelo bico e pelos pés, é claro.

- Acho que está na hora do almoço. – Ginny disse levemente, ansiosa para que a conversa terminasse.

Lily correu para a cozinha e se jogou em seu lugar à mesa. Ginny tinha a tendência de cozinhar com magia mais frequentemente do que Harry, especialmente quando precisava enfrentar a cozinha cheia de crianças famintas, mas Lily sabia por experiência que se não comesse rápido, não comeria. Era a Regra Número Um entre os primos. Além do mais, Rose e Hugo pareciam ter herdado o apetite de seu pai, e comida podia ser uma comodidade rara ao redor deles. Scorpius parecia levemente surpreso com o comportamento de Lily, ainda que estivesse acostumado a ver Weasleys e Potters inalarem suas comidas quando estavam na escola. Ele não esperara ver esse comportamento fora de Hogwarts. Ginny colocou um prato de sanduíches e uma jarra de suco de abóbora na mesa.

- Não é exatamente um hipogrifo, garotos, mas isso deve ser o bastante até para vocês. – Ginny disse, pegando um sanduíche para si.

- O 'ai 'ta 'em? – James perguntou, as bochechas cheias com uma mordida generosa em seu sanduíche.

- Engula, antes de falar, James. – Ginny repreendeu distraidamente. Tinham tentando ensinar maneiras à mesa para seus filhos. Ginny achava ser justo depois de as pessoas terem sido forçadas a ver Ron comer na mesa de Grifinória.

James fez um esforço para engolir o pedaço inteiro.

- O pai está bem? – repetiu.

- Ele está bem. Por quê? – Ginny colocou um prato de biscoitos de gengibre na mesa.

- Você e papai nunca dormem até tarde. – Lily respondeu.

- Sim, você ou o pai tem que nos arrastar para fora da cama para o café da manhã. – Al afirmou.

- Ele está bem. Só ficamos acordados até tarde. – Ginny disse firmemente. – Comam seu almoço. – disse, indicando o fim da discussão. Olhou para o teto. O chuveiro do banheiro estava ligado.

**-x-**

Harry acordou sentindo como se tivesse bebido uma garrafa inteira de Uísque de Fogo. Tateou cegamente o criado mudo, procurando por seus óculos. Passava do meio dia. Gemendo, se sentou e afastou o cobertor. Normalmente, não dormia até tão tarde. Ter três filhos com menos de quinze anos geralmente significava que dormir além das sete horas era um luxo. Harry se ergueu e cambaleou até o banheiro para tomar banho, esperando que isso clareasse sua mente. Deixou a água tão quente quanto conseguia aguentar, e entrou sob o jato.

Suspirou quando a água quente acertou seus ombros. Seu estômago roncou ruidosamente, lembrando Harry de que passara quase um dia completo desde sua última refeição. Se não estivesse com tanta fome, teria tomado um banho longo para acalmar seus músculos tensos, mas o desejo por comida era muito forte. Tomando um banho rápido, Harry se secou rapidamente e se vestiu, antes de ir até a cozinha.

Ginny estava sentada à mesa, acenando a varinha para o resto do almoço das crianças.

- Olá. – disse, beijando Ginny. – O que tem de almoço? Estou faminto.

Ginny bufou zombeteiramente.

- Você acha que três garotos deixaram o bastante para te alimentar?

- Certo. – Harry girou a varinha entre os dedos, caminhando ao redor inquietamente, fuçando nos armários, ainda agitado demais para se focar na atividade de se alimentar.

- Harry, sente-se, eu preparo algo para você.

Agradecidamente, Harry se sentou à mesa e deixou Ginny cuidar de seu almoço.

- Como estão as crianças?

Ginny olhou pela janela.

- Bem. Estão brincando lá fora, de novo. – colocou um prato de sanduíches e frutas em frente a Harry. – Lily perguntou sobre a Marca. – Harry quase derrubou seu sanduíche. – Perguntou sobre os pesadelos de Scorpius, e isso acabou me fazendo contar a ela o que era. – esclareceu. Ginny roubou um punhado de uvas do prato de Harry. – Ela perguntou se ele tinha as mesmas ideias que o pai dele.

- Isso é meio profundo para uma criança de nove anos, não é?

- É uma conclusão lógica. – Ginny se encolheu em sua cadeira. – Al praticamente venera o chão em que você pisa. E – adicionou. – Fred e Jacob são como George. Não se envolvem em tantos problemas quanto Fred e George se metiam, mas quem se mete? – Harry sorriu. Era verdade. O pântano portátil que eles tinham feito em seu sétimo ano ainda estava no corredor. Flitwick não permitia que ninguém se livrasse completamente dele. – De todo modo, nós jogamos muitas informações neles ontem.

- Acho que sim. – uma coruja bateu na janela, com um envelope púrpura no bico. Amaldiçoando sob a respiração, Harry abriu a janela e pegou a carta. – É do escritório. – contou a Ginny, abrindo o envelope. Lendo-o rapidamente, olhou para a coruja, sentada no poleiro do canto. – Já volto com a resposta, certo? – Harry foi até seu escritório e rabiscou uma resposta, e levou sua resposta até a coruja.

- Aquele grupo irlandês está dando trabalho? – os Aurores normalmente não enviavam nada para Harry em casa, a não ser que fosse uma emergência.

- Não. Apenas me avisando que Malfoy e sua esposa realmente foram para Nice.

- Você fica de olho em Malfoy? – as sobrancelhas de Ginny se ergueram em surpresa.

- Ficamos de olho em todos os antigos Comensais da Morte que estão vivos, e não estão em Azkaban. – Harry disse simplesmente. – Mas quando Malfoy vai visitar seus pais, pedimos para o Ministério Francês manter vigilância em seus movimentos, e nos manter informados, e não esconder tudo.

- Não sabia disso. – Ginny murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

- Não é exatamente informação pública. – ele a informou.

- Não, suponho que não. – Ginny limpou a mesa quietamente, e começou a preparar o jantar. – Por que faz isso?

Harry se levantou e começou a descascar as batatas ao seu lado, ansioso para ter algo para fazer com as mãos.

- Começamos a fazer isso depois da guerra. Não queríamos ser pegos de surpresa se alguém decidisse reativar os Comensais da Morte. Não há muito deles, ainda bem. E a maioria ficou arruinada financeiramente, então não podem realmente ir a qualquer lugar que precise de uma Chave de Portal. Também temos Aurores posicionados regionalmente para, discretamente, vigiar as coisas. – olhou para ela e lhe deu um sorriso torto. – Meio que uma estação da polícia trouxa. Foi ideia minha. – disse timidamente.

- Eu perguntaria por que você não me contou antes, mas posso entender a necessidade de manter algo desse tipo em segredo. – Ginny limpou o balcão com uma esponja, e a jogou na pia.

A risada dos três garotos soou dos fundos. Um vilarejo de homens de neve estava aparecendo no jardim, enquanto Lily determinadamente tentava montar algumas mulheres de neve. O olhar de Harry pousou em sua filha, tentando manter o ritmo dos garotos.

- Acho que vou ajudar Lily. – decidiu. – Ela está em desvantagem.

Ginny saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala de estar. Um par de agulhas de crochê chamou sua atenção. Sentindo-se tão inquieta quanto Harry estivera antes, sabia que não seria capaz de se concentrar em seu artigo essa tarde. Pelo menos, seu prazo só acabava em dois dias. Tempo o bastante. Já escrevera mais coisas com menos tempo. Virou sua cabeça na direção dos fundos da casa, ouvindo a voz de Scorpius soar junto com a de James e Al. Tomando uma decisão, Ginny pegou sua cesta de crochê do canto da sala de estar.

Pegou os três pares de luvas, cachecóis e toucas. Como os suéteres de Molly, esse era seu presente de natal tradicional para seus filhos. Eles ganhavam outras coisas, mas sempre podiam contar com um novo par de luvas, com um par de toucas e cachecol. Esse ano, o de James era tão vermelho quanto uma maçã. Como aquele conversível ridículo que Harry dirigira quando tinham viajado para a América nas férias de verão passada. A de Al era marrom, o que fez Ginny rir para si mesma. A cor menos favorita de Ron, mas seu sobrinho adorava. A de Lily era rosa clara. Ela estava em uma fase bastante feminina. Tudo era sobre borboletas, fadas, e rosa o bastante para fazer um garoto passar mal. A própria Ginny tinha passado por essa fase.

Ginny fuçou na cesta, pegando novelos de lã, tentando encontrar um que combinaria com a pele pálida e cabelo loiro de Scorpius. _Azul_, refletiu. Ginny pegou um novelo de lã azul, considerando-o. Não era exatamente isso. Fuçou na massa de novelos e puxou um do mesmo tom de azul do oceano.

- É esse. – murmurou, e encantou as agulhas para costurarem as luvas, enquanto costurava o cachecol.

- O que 'ta fazendo, mãe? – James entrou na sala de estar, carregando dois punhados de biscoitos.

- Fazendo o presente de natal de Scorpius.

- Mas você quase não o conhece. – James a lembrou.

Ginny abaixou as agulhas e olhou para James.

- E a mesma coisa que sua avó faria. É a mesma coisa que ela fez.

- Mesmo? Para quem? – James colocou três biscoitos na boca.

- Para o seu pai. No primeiro ano dele.

- Por quê? Papai não foi para casa para as festas?

Ginny suspirou. Não era fácil explicar os Dursleys para adultos, menos ainda para garotos de treze anos. E só os encontrara uma vez, antes de se casar com Harry.

- As pessoas com quem seu pai vivia, os tios dele, não gostavam muito dele. Na verdade, - Ginny admitiu. – eles não gostavam muito de bruxos ou bruxas.

- Por quê? – James estava surpreso. Um nascido trouxa em sua turma lhe contara que seus pais tinham ficado chocados, mas tinham superado isso logo.

Ginny sorriu tristemente.

- Eles não gostam de pessoas que são diferentes. Quase que o oposto dos fanáticos por sangue puro. Seu pai não era bem vindo durante o natal e o feriado de páscoa, e só era bem vindo no verão por que eles tinham que aceitá-lo. – pegou as agulhas. – Aquele primeiro ano, quando mamãe descobriu pelo Ron que ele teria que ficar na escola, e que era possível que ele não recebesse um presente de natal, ela imediatamente fez um suéter para ele e adicionou aos outros. Ela apenas vira seu pai uma vez na plataforma, em setembro. Mas ela não conseguia suportar a ideia de alguém não ter nada para abrir na manhã de natal.

James analisou sua mãe, uma expressão sóbria em seus límpidos olhos azuis.

- Então, você acha que Scorpius não vai receber nada de seus pais?

- Não tenho certeza. Mas pelo menos ele terá algo. – James observou Ginny costurar por alguns minutos.

- Por que todo mundo parece tão chocado quando veem Scorpius? O tio George parecia que ia vomitar. Assim como o papai e o tio Ron...

- Essa é fácil. Scorpius é idêntico a seu pai. E seu pai e o pai dele não se entendiam muito bem na escola. Na verdade, - Ginny se corrigiu. – Draco Malfoy era um Sonserino e não se dava bem com nenhum Grifinório. Especialmente seu pai, seus tios, eu, e a maioria de suas tias. – Ginny olhou para James. – Com Malfoy, ia além da rivalidade normal das casas. Quase como uma vendeta. – deu de ombros. – Às vezes, é difícil abrir mão do passado, e há pessoas nas quais seu pai não confia. Quando você passa por tantas coisas quanto seu pai passou nas mãos de Draco Malfoy, você tende a guardar um pouco de rancor.

James mordiscou seu último biscoito, pensando.

- Papai achou que Scorpius ia causar problemas por que ele é parente de Draco Malfoy? Quero dizer, ele está na Grifinória!

Ginny se inclinou na direção de James e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu sei disso. Mas seu pai pode ser mais teimoso que todos meus irmãos juntos, às vezes. Está tudo bem, James. – Ginny adicionou, vendo o brilho de preocupação que apareceu em seus olhos. – Seu pai está bem com Scorpius. Só precisava conhecê-lo um pouco, eh? – James assentiu. – Agora, volte lá para fora, antes que eles comecem a achar que eu dei algo para fazer ou qualquer coisa assim, e você terá algo para fazer amanhã, mocinho. E leve o resto dos biscoitos com você, se sobrou algum. Os outros podem querer alguns.

- Sim, mãe. – James se virou na direção da cozinha. – Mãe?

- Sim?

- Obrigado.

- Sem problemas.

**-x-**

Na manhã seguinte, depois de Ginny ter ido para o escritório do Profeta, um pacote chegou endereçado a Ginny e a Harry. Harry o colocou sobre sua mesa, e tentou esperar até Ginny voltar para casa, mas o pacote estava em sua mesa, implorando para ser aberto, enquanto ele supervisionava Al, James e Scorpius separarem seus uniformes que precisavam ser lavados, mandou Lily fazer o dever de casa, insistiu para que James limpasse o banheiro que as crianças dividiam sem usar magia, e fez tudo no que conseguiu pensar, além de ir até seu escritório e abrir aquele pacote — até lavou as roupas, algo que odiava fazer e secretamente acreditava que Ron fizera errado anos atrás de propósito, só para se livrar da tarefa.

Carregou a cesta com os uniformes dos garotos pelo seu escritório. O pacote estava sobre sua mesa, como se possuísse uma luz brilhante nele deliberadamente. Murmurando coisas sobre pacotes sendo endereçados a duas pessoas, e não precisar esperar até os outros chegarem em casa, abriu o barbante que mantinha o pacote fechado e abriu o embrulho. Uma carta estava presa em um presente bem embrulhado, com seu nome e o de Ginny. Harry franziu o cenho e procurou pelo remetente. Era dos pais de Scorpius. Ou, pelo menos, da mãe dele e ela colocara o nome de Malfoy, também. Harry se sentou e abriu a carta.

_Senhor e senhora Potter,_

_Obrigada por permitir que Scorpius ficasse com vocês durante as festas. Espero que não tenha sido um problema para sua família. Fico grata por ele não precisar passar o natal sozinho na escola._

_Por favor, garantam-se de que ele receba esse pacote na manhã de natal._

_Sinceramente,_

_Daphne Malfoy._

_P.S.: Poderiam, por favor, avisar a Scorpius que ficaremos com os avós dele até segunda ordem? O senhor Malfoy está bastante doente._

Harry deixou a carta de lado para mostrar para Ginny mais tarde, e pegou o pacote da mesa. Escondeu-o sob as camisas limpas dos meninos e levou até seu quarto, para esconder no armário com os outros presentes. Fechou a porta do armário e olhou para a foto de Sirius e ele, que fora tirada no natal que passara em Grimmauld Place.

Sirius teria ficado satisfeito que um descendente dos Black, com dois pais Sonserinos, tivesse sido selecionado para a Grifinória. E teria aproveitado a chance para corromper a pobre criança desavisada ainda mais. Harry bufou zombeteira e suavemente. Scorpius não parecia precisar de muito incentivo para aceitar a chamada corrupção. A cena que se criara no jardim no dia anterior fora evidência o bastante. Scorpius tinha mostrado aos garotos uma coleção de quadrinhos americana e trouxa, chamada _Calvin e Hobbes_. O garoto tinha uma predileção por criar homens de neve insanamente tortos. Desnecessário dizer que os garotos ficaram inspirados. Scorpius parecia sentir uma quantidade absurda de alegria em fazer qualquer coisa que seu pai desaprovaria enquanto visitava a casa de alguém. Mesmo algo pequeno como usar um quadrinho trouxa como inspiração.

Harry dobrou a última camisa e sorriu para si mesmo.

Havia esperança para Scorpius, afinal.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior!


	8. Man U Red

**Capítulo Oito**

**Man U Red**

James pulou na cama de Albus cedo na manhã de natal.

- Acorde! – ele gritou. – Presentes!

A cabeça de Albus aparece de sob os cobertores. O cabelo estava ainda mais bagunçado que o normal.

- Você tem o quê? Dois anos? – resmungou, se soltando da roupa de cama. Mas seus protestos foram ignorados. James já estava correndo porta a fora para ir acordar Lily.

- Isso é normal? – Scorpius perguntou a Al sonolentamente da cama de armar.

- É o único dia do ano que ele acorda cedo voluntariamente. – Al suspirou.

- Lily! Vamos! Por que ainda está dormindo? – a voz de James soou do quarto de Lily.

- Caramba, James. Não é nem seis da manhã. – Lily choramingou.

- É a manhã de natal! – James cantou.

- E daí? - Lily desafiou. Al conseguia ouvir o farfalhar das roupas de cama, enquanto Lily tentava voltar para a cama.

James não conseguia acreditar. Ninguém queria levantar. Girou os olhos, pensando que, já que ele fazia isso todos os anos, eles deviam estar acostumados. Estudou o amontado que era sua irmã, e pegou a ponta do cobertor dela. Arrancou-o da cama.

- Você pode dormir mais tarde. – a informou, a tirando da cama, e a arrastando na direção do quarto de Albus, ignorando seus protestos abafados. Lily se jogou na primeira coisa que encontrou, que acontecia de ser a cama de armar de Scorpius. James voltou rapidamente para o quarto de Albus, os braços cheios com seus presentes e os de Lily, pausando apenas para colocar os presentes dela aos seus pés, antes de pular na ponta da cama de Al.

Scorpius verificou o chão ao pé da sua cama. Havia um pacote que ele sabia ser de sua mãe, reconhecendo a caixa bem embrulhada que normalmente aparecia todos os anos. Havia algo mais, também. Era um pouco mole, e ele notou que Al, Lily e James também tinham recebido um. Deixando este de lado, abriu o embrulho de sua mãe. Dentro havia coisas que seu pai teria lhe dado: penas de alta qualidade, tinta e pergaminho. Scorpius mal olhou para isso, antes de tirar um enorme volume sobre plantas e ervas mágicas da Polinésia. Folheou o livro, e voltou a olhar dentro da caixa. Uma camada de antigas versões do _Profeta_ cobria o que parecia ser o fundo da caixa. Tirou os jornais, revelando o fundo mágico falso e sua boca se abriu, enquanto suas bochechas coravam em prazer. Ninguém, além de sua mãe, lhe daria isso. Ela devia ter ido a Londres Trouxa. Outro livro com aquele menino e seu tigre, e algo chamado Bola 8 Mágica.

Curiosamente, Scorpius examinou a caixa brilhante.

- Faça uma pergunta e veja o que diz? – apertou os olhos para a bola preta e branca em suas mãos, e pensou por um momento. – Hoje será um bom dia? – murmurou. Virou a bola para ver, "resposta nebulosa, tente de novo" na pequena janela. Riu. Era tão útil quanto a descrição de Madeline sobre Adivinhação.

-O que você ganhou? – James perguntou de seu lugar na cama de Al. Scorpius lhe jogou a bola.

- Faça uma pergunta e veja a resposta.

James fechou os olhos.

- Eu vou ganhar uma vassoura de corrida este ano? – virou a bola. – Minhas fontes dizem que não. – leu. – Insano. – James anunciou, jogando a bola de volta para Scorpius.

- Sim, é brilhante. – Scorpius murmurou. Seu pai podia ser péssimo em escolher presentes que ele gostasse, mas sua mãe sempre acertava. O pacote mole chamou sua atenção. Scorpius olhou para o cartão. Era dos Potter. O que quer que fosse, era maleável. Ele o abriu, e encontrou uma pilha de lã azul. Fazia-o se lembrar do mar perto da casa de seus avós em Nice. Scorpius separou uma touca, um cachecol e um par de luvas.

- Coloque-os. – a voz de Lily interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele não tinha notado que James, Al e Lily tinham vestido os seus sobre o pijama. – Está com a câmera, James? – James assentiu, erguendo a câmera. – Nós sempre tiramos uma foto para o papai e para a mamãe. – Lily explicou, puxando-o para a cama bagunçada de Albus.

James ajeitou a câmera para que os quatro aparecessem na foto, antes de voltar ao seu lugar, e acenou a varinha para a câmera.

- Digam "Fizzing Whizbee". – ele disse. O flash da câmera disparou, os cegando temporariamente. – Deve ficar uma foto boa esse ano. – ele disse, saindo do quarto.

Scorpius escorregou para fora da cama de Al e pegou a bola 8.

- Hoje será um bom dia? – ele mal murmurou, segurando a bola em suas mãos enluvadas. Fechando os olhos, girou a bola. – Sem dúvidas. – leu. – Eu também acho.

- Você acha que a mamãe e o papai vão levantar que horas? – Lily bocejou.

Al olhou para o relógio. Não era nem seis e meia.

- Talvez em umas duas horas. – ele se escorou na parede, a adrenalina sumindo. – Acho que vou dormir mais um pouco. A Toca vai estar uma loucura mais tarde. – Al escorregou sob o cobertor e o puxou por sobre os ombros.

- Eu também. – Lily murmurou do pé da cama de armar, já enrolada e meio adormecida.

Scorpius prendeu o cobertor ao redor dela, e se sentou na outra ponta da cama, estudando os livros que sua mãe lhe dera. Deixou o que falava de plantas mágicas de lado. Podia esperar até mais tarde. Além do mais, ler sobre Calvin e seu tigre de estimação era uma das suas coisas favoritas para fazer. Talvez conseguisse encontrar uma ideia ou duas nas páginas para montar um boneco de neve.

**-x-**

No último domingo à tarde, Scorpius achara que tinha se acostumado a ver a família toda de Albus em um único lugar. Mas quando saiu da lareira, foi recebido pela confusão de sons da família Weasley aglomerada em um cômodo. Natal com sua família não era nada como isso. Ergueu-se e se limpou, apenas para cair no tapete quando Lily saiu da lareira atrás dele, e trombou com suas costas.

Tossindo, ele balbuciou quando alguém com cabelo verde o ergueu, e bateu em suas costas algumas vezes:

- Pare... – engasgou, acenando uma mão.

- Bati muito forte? – Teddy perguntou.

- Não, estou bem. – Scorpius olhou para Teddy, girando um pouco os olhos em como ele tinha conseguido mechas verdes e vermelhas. – Belo cabelo. – comentou. – Muito festivo.

- Victoire gosta. – Teddy disse de modo defensivo.

- Ela tem que gostar. – James retorquiu, tendo saindo da lareira um momento antes. – É ela quem faz cara de beijo com você.

- Ótimo. – Teddy resmungou, fazendo uma breve careta. Seu cabelo ficou vermelho. – Melhor? – perguntou a James.

- Muito. – James subiu correndo as escadas, procurando por Jacob e Fred.

- Venha, Scorpius. – Teddy disse, pegando Scorpius pela mão. Guiou-o até uma poltrona, onde Andromeda estava falando com Molly. – Ei, vó, esse é Scorpius. Scorp, essa é minha avó, Andromeda Tonks.

Scorpius olhou para o rosto da mulher que parecia sua avó, exceto pelo cabelo e olhos.

- Olá. – disse timidamente, abaixando a cabeça.

- Está tendo um bom feriado? – Andromeda perguntou gentilmente.

- Oh, sim! Está sendo o melhor. E a senhora Potter fez isso para mim, de natal. – Scorpius disse animadamente, erguendo suas mãos enluvadas.

- Scorpius, Teddy, vamos! A guerra de bola de neve vai começar! – Al chamou da porta da cozinha.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – Scorpius disse alegremente, e ele e Teddy caminharam até a cozinha e saíram para o jardim coberto de neve.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Andromeda.

- É um pouco estranho, não é? Ver como Draco poderia ter sido quando criança?

- Me lembra de como Narcissa era, antes de começar a escola. – Andromeda refletiu. – E ele não está na Sonserina. Interessante. Eu me pergunto como isso aconteceu. – ela riu um pouco. – Bastante parecido com Sirius, não é?

- Apenas um pouco. Ele não tem tanto prazer em quebrar tradições, como Sirius.

- Sirius odiava qualquer coisa que seus pais gostassem, apenas por princípio. – Andromeda afirmou.

- A mãe dele parece ser legal. – Harry ofereceu. – Ela mandou um presente para ele.

- Daphne? Oh, sim, ela acabou sendo uma garota muito legal. Narcissa me escreveu sobre ela uma ou duas vezes, e me disse que ela não tenta impor toda aquela baboseira de pureza de sague para Scorpius. Deixa que ele siga seus interesses. Parece que está funcionando.

- Funcionando? – Harry olhou para Andromeda pelo canto dos olhos. – O que quer dizer com isso?

- Pelo que Narcissa diz, bem no fundo daquele exterior oh-tão-apropriado para uma sangue puro de Daphne, existe uma rebelde. E ela prefere que Scorpius cresça feliz, ao tentar forçá-lo cumprir o papel que foi escolhido para ele quando ele nasceu, e fazê-lo infeliz. Eu não tinha certeza de que fosse funcionar de verdade, com Draco sendo o pai. Scorpius não é nada parecido com o que eu achei que ele seria.

- Isso explica muito. – Harry considerou. – Teddy parece gostar muito dele.

- Teddy está empolgado em ter outro membro da família, além de sua avó. – Andromeda disse secamente. – Não que ele não ame a sua família como a dele, mas... – deu de ombros.

- Eu sei exatamente como ele se sente.

**-x-**

George jogou embrulhos moles ao redor da sala de estar.

-... Owen, Aidan, Patrick, Nicky, Alex, Hugo, Teddy, Katie, Bronwyn, Fleur, senhora Tonks...

- George, você não precisa me chamar de senhora Tonks. – Andromeda o lembrou com um suspiro longo.

- Senhora Tonks, a última vez que eu tentei te chamar de Andromeda, minha mãe me deu um tapa na cabeça. – George balançou a cabeça. – Desculpe, mas eu realmente não quero repetir isso. – tirou um dos últimos embrulhos de sob a árvore. – E aqui está o de Scorpius. – ele disse, com uma leve nota de surpresa em sua voz. Recuperando-se rapidamente, George distribuiu o resto dos presentes de Molly.

- Sim! – Ron gritou. – Sim! Não é marrom! Finalmente! – ele correu para o outro lado da sala e se jogou contra Molly. – Obrigado, mãe. - o suéter balançou nos dedos de Ron. Era o mesmo tom de azul de seus olhos.

- Demorou apenas trinta e sete anos. – Ginny disse em voz baixa para Harry, que riu. O suéter marrom anual de Ron era uma fonte inesgotável de divertimento para a família. Ela tirou um sicles do bolso e os passou para James. – O que você fez? Subornou a mamãe? – ela perguntou.

- Não. – James piscou inocentemente.

- Sim, acredito. – Ginny murmurou.

- Oh, Molly! Onde você encontrou Man U Red? – Teddy amanhava futebol, ensinara todos os primos a jogar e, quando o tempo estava quente, convencia todos a jogarem uma partida. Teddy passou o suéter pela cabeça, e começou a cantarolar: _Who`s the team they call United?/Who`s the team they all adore?/They're the boys in red and White/And they play with all their might/And they're out to show the world how they can score!_ - ele ia até Old Trafford para assistir aos jogos com seu cabelo em mechas vermelhas e brancas. Todos os Trouxas assumiam que ele tinha pintado.

Scorpius tinha praticamente se esquecido do embrulho em seu colo, até Al o cutucar.

- Não vai abrir?

- Oh! Sim. – Scorpius abriu o embrulho e um suéter estava lá dentro, igual aos que os outros receberam.

Ginny se inclinou.

- Por que não experimenta e vê se serve? – ela sugeriu. Scorpius tirou o suéter que estava usando, e vestiu o novo. Era de um azul escuro com linhas brancas ao redor do pescoço e punhos. Como o que Al ganhara.

Scorpius olhou ao redor da sala. Fred e Jacob (finalmente aprendera a distingui-los — Jacob tinha uma marca de nascença atrás da orelha direita) estavam discutindo os motivos pelos quais Molly precisava colocar a primeira letra do nome deles nos suéteres. Afinal, eles sabiam quem eles eram. Lily estava cutucando as pequenas rosas e vinhos que Molly prendera nos punhos, gola e barra de seu suéter. Parker estava pacientemente ajudando seu irmão mais novo com o dele. Madeline e Isabella estavam comparando seus suéteres. Elas tinham tamanhos parecidos e frequentemente dividiam roupas. Ron estava sorrindo com prazer por finalmente ganhar um suéter que não era marrom. As pessoas estavam falando umas com as outras. Papel de presente cobria o chão, e os enfeites na árvore eram claramente feitos em casa e, de acordo com Victoire, o enfeite do topo era um gnomo de jardim que tinha sido atordoado, transfigurado para ter uma cor dourada, e vestido com uma fantasia de fada, salvo de um dos antigos brinquedos de Ginny. Era uma tradição de família, ela o informara. Ele não achava que era possível ficar mais caótico do que o último domingo.

Estava enganado.

E esse era o melhor natal que ele tivera.

Normalmente, os natais eram passados em sua casa, em Wiltshire, e alguns dos parentes de sua mãe iam para o jantar, mas era um evento quieto e sério, com vários garfos na mesa. Nada de guerra de bola de neve, nada de bonecos de neve. Nada de suéteres feitos à mão para colegas de classe que não tinham para onde ir. Às vezes, eles iam para Nice passar o natal com os pais de seu pai. Eles raramente vinham para a Inglaterra. Os natais em Nice eram bastante tediosos, com apenas seus pais e avós. O jantar também significava vários garfos. E uma conversa baixa e apressada. Depois do jantar, por pelo menos uma hora, seu pai e seu avô tentavam enfiar na sua cabeça o que era esperado dele como um Malfoy, seguido por uma hora com sua mãe e sua avó, que lhe davam chocolate quente e biscoitos de gengibre, e realmente conversavam _com_ ele sobre o que ele gostava de fazer.

Scorpius percebeu que, enquanto não sentia falta de seu pai, sentia falta de sua mãe.

- Ei. – James o cutucou.

- Huh?

- Eu contei para Jacob sobre aqueles bonecos de neve que fizemos semana passada. Eles acharam brilhante, e acham que devíamos fazer um nos estábulos. – James disse.

- Vamos! – Scorpius se ergueu em um pulo, e encontrou seu agasalho e cachecol no mar de agasalhos pendurados nos ganchos da cozinha. Vestiu-os e, antes de seguir James para o lado de fora, ele se virou e correu até o sofá onde Molly estava sentada ao lado de Arthur. – Senhora Weasley?

- Sim, querido?

- Obrigado. Pelo suéter. É uma das melhores coisas que eu já ganhei de natal. – ele disse, correndo a ponta do tênis no tapete. Deu um sorriso torto para Molly.

Molly sorriu para Scorpius, e lhe deu um tapinha na bochecha.

- De nada, querido.

Scorpius se virou e correu para os estábulos, se juntando a todos que eram mais novos que Madeline, ocupados em construir tantos bonecos de neve quanto possível.

**-x-**

Àquela noite, Scorpius estava parado no banheiro da casa dos Potter, deixando sua mente vagar, enquanto escovava os dentes. Ele imaginou se eles sabiam quão sortudos eles eram. Por mais que Albus reclamasse de James fazendo graça dele, James cuidava de Al na escola, ajudando-o a navegar pelo castelo, lembrando-os de quais escadas se moviam onde e pacientemente o tirava do degrau falso.

E Lily.

Ele ainda não tinha entendido o que acontecia com o cabelo dela, pelo amor de Merlin.

Ela não permitia que os meninos a deixassem de fora. Ela os seguia e, ainda que eles resmungassem sobre isso, eles a deixavam brincar com eles. Assistir a filmes com eles. Ela tinha uma mira e tanto nas guerras de bola de neve.

Ginny realmente tinha separado o tempo e o esforço para lhe fazer um presente de natal. Harry o tinha tratado melhor que seu próprio pai e realmente tinha conversado com ele sobre seus pesadelos, ao invés de mandá-lo sair.

Os primos eram mais sua família do que a família da sua mãe já tinha sido. Eles o protegiam dos Sonserinos que o insultavam ou faziam coisas piores, na escola. Eles que tiveram a ideia de que ele deveria passar as festas com eles.

Teddy. Ele não podia dizer o bastante sobre Teddy. Teddy era apenas brilhante, até onde Scorpius sabia.

Scorpius cuspiu a pasta de dente na pia e lavou a escova. Ele tinha o melhor de tudo o que o dinheiro poderia comprar.

Mas esse dinheiro não comprava a sensação de pertencer a algum lugar que sentia sempre que se sentava entre Lily e Al à mesa do jantar.

Não comprava a aceitação de seu pai.

Scorpius fez uma careta para si mesmo no espelho. Atravessou o corredor até o quarto de Al. Lily estava sentada na ponta de sua cama, usando um pijama purpura e meias gastas.

- Está perdida? – ele perguntou amigavelmente, escorando-se contra a batente da porta.

- Não. – ela disse alegremente. – Posso pegar seu livro emprestado? – ela apontou para sua antiga coleção de quadrinhos.

- Claro. – Scorpius atravessou o quarto e pegou o seu quadrinho mais antigo. – Cuidado. Algumas folhas estão soltando. Eu o leio bastante na escola. – ele admitiu.

- Papai ou mamãe podem arrumar. É só pedir.

- Tem certeza? – se isso acontecesse na sua casa, Scorpius não tinha certeza de que seus pais se dariam ao trabalho de arrumar quando podiam apenas comprar um novo.

- Sim. James acidentalmente rasgou minha cópia de Os Contos de Beedle, o Barbo, ano passado. – Lily parou na porta e se virou. – É claro, eu chorei bastante até eles arrumarem.

- Acho que não vai machucar perguntar, eh?

- Não vai saber até tentar. – ela respondeu. – Boa noite. – com isso, ela atravessou o corredor até seu quarto.

Al entrou no quarto, bocejando abertamente.

- Uau. Dia longo. – ele afastou o cobertor e se deitou.

- Ei, Al?

- Sim? – Al estava se acomodando na cama, puxando o cobertor até suas orelhas.

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê?

- Me convidar para vir para sua casa. Tem sido ótimo. – Scorpius brincou com a ponta do seu cobertor. – Posso ter uma cópia daquela foto que tiramos de manhã?

- Sim. Peço para James fazer uma cópia amanhã.

- Obrigado.

- Não se preocupe, cara. – Al bocejou novamente e adormeceu em alguns minutos.

Scorpius pegou sua bola 8 mágica.

- Foi um bom dia. – a informou suavemente.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.


	9. Sounds of Silence

**Capítulo Nove**

**Sounds of Silence**

**(Sons do Silêncio)**

Ginny deixou o caderno e a pena de lado.

- Oliver, Puddlemere está melhor a cada temporada desde que você começou a treiná-los. Três vitórias seguidas na Liga, e a Copa Europeia duas vezes. Tudo em quatro anos. É ótimo.

Oliver Wood sorriu.

- Obrigado. Estou na curta lista para treinar a Escócia para a Copa do Mundo. – disse um pouco timidamente, ainda que estivesse brilhando de orgulho.

- Isso é fantástico!

- Ainda não é meu, Ginny.

- Verdade, mas você é o treinador mais novo de um time nacional em anos.

Oliver observou Ginny fazer algumas anotações em seu caderno.

- Você sente falta do jogo, não é?

- Às vezes. – Ginny admitiu. – A emoção da vitória e tudo o mais. – disse com uma leve risada.

- Então, por que parou de jogar? Você era uma das poucas que conseguia marcar gol contra mim em bases regulares. – Oliver perguntou curiosamente. – Eu me lembro de que você simplesmente parou. Sem nenhum motivo. Deixou os outros times bastante chocados, se quer saber.

Ginny tomou um gole de seu café e deu de ombros.

- Estava na hora. – disse simplesmente.

- Era seu auge! – Oliver retorquiu.

- Sim, mas havia coisas que eu queria fazer, impossíveis de conciliar muito bem com o Quadribol. – Ginny olhou para Oliver. – Como criar uma família. Eu gostava de jogar, mas eu sempre consegui me ver fazendo alguma outra coisa, também. Mesmo antes de assinar com Holyhead. Não é o sangue da minha vida, como é para você.

Oliver balançou a cabeça tristemente.

- Você poderia ter jogado pela Inglaterra. Harry também. Com vocês dois, a Inglaterra teria ganhado a Copa Mundial algumas vezes.

- Isso seria interessante. – Ginny riu. – Consegue imaginar a multidão? Especialmente nos primeiros anos depois da guerra? Teria sido uma loucura.

- Sim, mas que beleza teria sido... – Oliver disse sonhadoramente. Olhou para o relógio e murmurou um xingamento sob a respiração. – Diabos. Essa é a hora certa? É melhor eu ir, Ginny. Tenho uma reunião do time em vinte minutos.

- Obrigada pela entrevista, Oliver. – Ginny apertou a mão de Oliver afetuosamente.

- A qualquer hora. Apenas me mande uma coruja. – Oliver saiu d'O Caldeirão Furado. Ginny olhou para o próprio relógio, e notou que ainda tinha uma hora antes de precisar pegar Lily na escola. Voltou sua atenção para seu caderno, e começou a montar o esqueleto do artigo para o Profeta de domingo, anotando que precisava se encontrar com o fotografo e escolher uma foto para completar o artigo. O jornal ia começar uma série de perfis dos treinadores e capitães dos times Ingleses e Irlandeses. Oliver tinha requisitado especificamente a ela para fazer sua entrevista.

Ginny sentiu um par de olhos em si. Ergueu os olhos apenas para ver uma mulher vagamente familiar, segurando um casaco cuidadosamente dobrado sobre o braço, tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Ginny Weasley... Quero dizer, Potter? – ela perguntou educadamente.

- Sim. – Ginny fechou o caderno, estudando a mulher com uma expressão defensiva.

- Daphne Malfoy.

- Oh! Você é a mãe de Scorpius! – Ginny exclamou, satisfeita por finalmente conhecê-la. – Por favor, sente-se. – Ginny indicou a cadeira que Oliver tinha liberado. – Espero que o senhor Malfoy esteja se sentindo melhor. – disse em um tom forçado, a educação que sua mãe tinha colocado em sua cabeça quando criança aparecendo. Ela ainda não tinha perdoado Lucius Malfoy pelo seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Ele... – Daphne hesitou, procurando por uma maneira neutra de responder. – Não está pior do que antes do natal. Voltei por alguns dias para resolver alguns assuntos pessoais. – Daphne encolheu os ombros, se sentando. – Eu queria lhe agradecer por permitir que Scorpius ficasse em sua casa durante o feriado de natal.

- Não foi um problema.

- Ele me escreveu. Quando voltou para a escola. Parece que ele teve momentos adoráveis. – Daphne mordeu o lábio com incerteza. – Espero não ter causado nenhum problema. Com sua família. Quero dizer, com ele sendo quem é.

Ginny balançou a cabeça.

- Não foi um problema. – repetiu.

- Tudo bem, então. Preciso ir. Minha chave de portal para Calais sai em menos de uma hora. – Daphne se levantou e vestiu o agasalho. – Obrigada. Por tudo.

- De nada. – Ginny observou Daphne Malfoy sair d'O Caldeirão Furado, centenas de pensamentos passando por sua cabeça. Ginny tinha visto Daphne em público poucas vezes. A última vez sendo a manhã de primeiro de setembro, na plataforma do trem. A breve conversa tinha dito muito a Ginny, tão acostumada que estava em ler as pessoas durante entrevistas. Daphne não era nada como Ginny esperava que ela fosse. Ginny não conhecera Daphne durante a escola, e os Malfoys não socializavam muito fora de seu circulo, quando socializavam. Algumas peças do quebra cabeça que era Scorpius Malfoy começaram a se encaixar.

**-x-**

Cansada, Daphne abriu a porta que levava a cozinha da casa em Nice. Era bastante cedo. Ou tarde, dependendo de como vissem. Demoraria mais algumas horas até o sol nascer. A casa estava assustadoramente silenciosa e parada, parecendo esperar por alguma coisa. A tensão estava lhe dando uma dor de cabeça.

Lucius Malfoy estava morto.

Daphne deixou a porta fechar atrás de si, enquanto massageava as têmporas. Estava exausta. Draco tinha se trancado em seu quarto, quando ficara claro que Lucius estava morrendo. Narcissa ficara ao lado da cama de Lucius até o final, quando ela se erguera silenciosamente de sua cadeira, e desapareceu nas profundezas da casa. Daphne não conseguia deixar as coisas para depois, e tinha ido ao estúdio para cuidar dos detalhes do transporte do corpo de Lucius de volta para a Inglaterra para o enterro.

- Daphne? – a suave voz de Narcissa soou pelo cômodo. Daphne pulou em alarme, abrindo os olhos para ver Narcissa sentada à mesa, usando um roupão velho e confortável, uma larga xícara de chá a sua frente.

- Oh! Narcissa. – Daphne se sentou na cadeira em frente a de Narcissa, convocando uma xícara do armário. – Você quer alguma coisa? – perguntou cansadamente.

- Acho que eu deveria te perguntar isso. Você sequer dormiu? – Narcissa perguntou gentilmente.

Daphne esfregou os olhos doloridos.

- Não. – se serviu do bule no centro da mesa. – E ainda vai demorar até que possa dormir.

- Você vai ter de dormir logo.

- Irei. Estava escrevendo cartas para o Ministério Francês e o nosso. Scorpius. Preenchendo os formulários necessários para o Ministério Francês e o nosso. Separando papéis importantes, o testamento de Lucius. Tentando descobrir como transportar o corpo de volta para Wiltshite. – fez uma leve careta. – Eu sei que provavelmente estou passando dos limites, mas não conseguiria ficar de lado e não fazer nada.

- Eu aprecio isso, Daphne. Agradeço por fazer isso. Eu não acho que estaria disposta a fazer tal tarefa.

- Há uma carta, entretanto... – Daphne correu uma mão pelo cabelo já bagunçado, fazendo uma careta. Até seu cabelo doía. – É para os Aurores. – começou. – Eu não estava fuçando, de verdade, não estava, mas eu encontrei os termos de liberdade condicional de Lucius... – parou de falar. – Um dos termos condicionais é...

- Notificá-los de sua morte. – Narcissa completou simplesmente. Daphne assentiu silenciosamente. – Estão prontas? As cartas?

- Sim. Todas, menos as dos Aurores.

- Eu a escrevo. – Narcissa disse. – Você vá para a cama.

- Tem certeza? – Daphne perguntou.

Narcissa balançou a cabeça.

- Sim. Eu deveria escrever essa. Não deveria ter deixado que você lidasse sozinha com todo o resto, também. Vá para a cama. – pediu. – Durma algumas horas, e nós iremos ao correio pela manhã, e mandar tudo por coruja. – Daphne hesitou. – Eu insisto. Vá. – Narcissa disse firmemente. Daphne assentiu e colocou sua xícara na pia, antes de sair pela porta e ir para o andar de cima.

Narcissa se serviu de mais chá, ignorando seu estômago se revirando pelo excesso de chá e falta de comida, e saiu da cozinha. Foi ao escritório e encontrou as cartas cuidadosamente escritas, já adereçadas, esperando em um canto da mesa. Os outros papéis estavam em outro canto da mesa. Entre as duas pilhas, estavam os formulários de liberdade de Lucius.

Narcissa se sentou atrás da mesa, e espalhou uma pilha de pergaminhos sobre a superfície. O primeiro formulário era uma carta oficial do Ministro. Anexo estava o depoimento de Harry Potter sobre seu comportamento na Floresta, a própria relutância de Draco em assassinar Dumbledore ou entregar ele ou seus amigos, aos Comensais da Morte. Narcissa achou o pergaminho que mantivera tanto Draco quanto Lucius fora de Azkaban. Notificar o Ministério sobre quaisquer planos de viagem. Notificar o Ministério do país que visitassem. Registrar a varinha, se ainda a possuísse. O não cumprimento dessas cláusulas resultaria em uma sentença em Azkaban. Notificar o Auror Chefe do evento do falecimento de um antigo Comensal da Morte.

Ela e Lucius tinham se mudado para Nice assim que Shacklebolt permitiu que saíssem da Inglaterra. Os olhares do resto da comunidade mágica eram demais para aguentar.

Apenas alguns Comensais da Morte ainda estavam vivos — Yaxley, Rowle, Crabbe, Goyle, Amycus Carrow.

E Draco.

Narcissa fechou os olhos. Yaxley e Rowle estavam cumprindo pena perpétua em Azkaban. Crabbe, Goyle e os Carrows tinham recebido sentenças longas. Alecto Carrow tinha falecido em Azkaban e, se os rumores estivessem corretos, Amycus ainda estava em Azkaban, completamente louco. Crabbe tinha sido liberado depois de dez anos, e vivera na linha de pobreza em Portsmouth, praticamente um Trouxa. O Ministério tinha lhe partido a varinha. Goyle também tinha sido liberado após dez anos, e vivera com seu filho e família. Ele também não tinha varinha.

Draco vivia na mansão em Wiltshire com Daphne, a maior parte do tempo. Eles conseguiam viver confortavelmente, se não extravagantemente, depois das multas que o Ministério cobrara deles. Também viviam um tipo de existência isolada, vendo apenas família e alguns amigos. Draco se irritara com as restrições em sua vida. Narcissa sabia que, indiretamente, Scorpius sofria uma parte disso tudo, também. Embora não de maneiras que Draco reconheceria ou teria compaixão.

E Lucius. Lucius nunca se recuperara completamente do ano que passara em Azkaban, depois da batalha no Departamento de Mistérios, ou o ano seguinte, durante a guerra. Se Azkaban quase o quebrara fisicamente, a guerra e suas consequências certamente tinham causado seus efeitos em Lucius mentalmente. Ele definhara pouco a pouco. Narcissa não sentira nada além de alívio quando ele dera seu último suspiro, horas atrás.

Narcissa puxou o pergaminho em sua direção e molhou uma pena na tinta. _Senhor Potter_, escreveu lentamente. _Esta carta é para notificá-lo do falecimento de meu marido, Lucius Malfoy._ Escreveu firmemente, detalhando os planos de retornarem a Inglaterra e a necessidade de que Draco viajasse de Nice até a Inglaterra.

A carta completa, Narcissa a selou magicamente para que apenas Harry Potter pudesse lê-la, e a colocou com as outras.

**-x-**

Al observou Scorpius arrumar as coisas para o verão. Ele estivera bastante desanimado pelos últimos dias.

- Você está bem? – Scorpius deu de ombros. Al girou os olhos. Os últimos meses tinham sido difíceis para seu amigo. Depois da morte de seu avô, há dois meses, os jornais estiveram cheios de artigos sobre Lucius Malfoy e suas ações antes e durante a última guerra. As pessoas olhavam longamente para Scorpius durante algumas semanas depois disso. Harry tinha chamado de 'culpa por associação'.

Scorpius tinha sido vítima de vários ataques verbais e físicos dos Sonserinos. Incluindo de alguns de seus primos Greengrass.

A princípio, os Sonserinos tinham esperado ele sair do Salão Principal depois das refeições, quando podiam encontrá-lo sozinho, sem a massa de primos. Os Sonserinos fizeram sua mochila se rasgar com magia, de modo que os tinteiros se quebraram, espalhando tinta sobre seus livros e dever de casa. Nos corredores, nas trocas de aula, eles deliberadamente trombavam com ele ou bloqueavam o corredor, para que ele se atrasasse. Mais do que uma vez, um deles tinha empurrado Scorpius com tanta força, que ele caíra contra a parede e acabara com o nariz sangrando.

Durante Poções, que Grifinória ainda tinha com os Sonserinos, Geoffery Greengrass, um de seus primos, jogara o ingrediente mais nojento que conseguira encontrar na cabeça dele. Parecia não importar quantas detenções o professor Williams dava a Geoffrey, ele ainda tentava jogar as coisas mais nojentas na cabeça de Scorpius, pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Al tinha visto alguns dos bilhetes que tinham sido colocados na mochila de Scorpius durante as aulas, e nos intervalos. Alguns até tinham sido entregados por corujas, durante o café da manhã. A maioria deles dizia que ele era um fracassado por estar na Grifinória. Ou que sua mãe devia ser uma meretriz, porque não havia maneira de ele ser um verdadeiro Malfoy. "Idiota" e "Bundão" eram murmurados nos corredores.

Mas Scorpius não falara nada. Ele nunca mencionara nada a Neville, que poderia ajudá-lo a fazer alguma coisa. Mesmo quando Victoire tinha usado um _Episkey_ para curar os arranhões e hematomas dos empurrões, e insistira que Scorpius lhe contasse quem tinha feito isso, ele permanecera em silêncio. Os primos tomaram como sua tarefa virarem as sombras de Scorpius. Parker e Victoire eram Monitores e tiravam pontos dos alunos que estavam envolvidos no abuso e perseguição que conseguiam testemunhar. Rosie tinha ficado tão brava com Geoffrey Greengrass, que ela o encurralara depois da aula de Poções e o pressionara contra a parede, lhe dando um sermão o tempo todo. Então, ela o reforçou com um bom soco de direita no nariz. O professor Williams tinha visto tudo, mas para o alívio de Rose, fingira que não vira.

E Scorpius ainda não falara nada, além de um breve agradecimento a Rose. Al não sabia se ficava impressionado com a habilidade de seu amigo de ignorar os Sonserinos, ou se lhe batia na cabeça por ser tão estúpido sobre o assunto todo e não pedir ajuda.

Al suspirou.

- Eu sei que você teve um péssimo ano. – disse para a nuca de Scorpius. – Você pode confiar na gente, sabe. Eu, James, Rosie, os gêmeos, Parker, Isabella, Maddie. Até mesmo Nicky, Alex e Sophie, quando eles vierem, no próximo ano. Nós podemos ajudá-lo. Jacob e Fred têm mais peças em suas mangas do que um bando de Fadas. Adicione James, e você tem um bom caos. Tenha uma vingança, pelo menos.

Scorpius assentiu tensamente. Ele não confiava em si mesmo para falar nesse momento.

Al fechou a tampa de seu malão.

- O trem sai logo depois do café da manhã. – comentou e desceu as escadas em espiral até o Salão Comunal. Os primos estavam esperando em um grupo.

- Ele vai para o café? – Rose perguntou. Al balançou a cabeça. Os primos se moveram como um grupo até o buraco do retrato.

- Talvez eu devesse subir e tentar convencê-lo. – Victoire refletiu, olhando por sobre o ombro para as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino.

- Deixe para lá, Victoire. – Madeline disse. – Ele provavelmente quer ficar sozinho.

- Mas... –Victoire mordeu o lábio. – Talvez devêssemos guardar algo para ele, então.

À mesa de Grifinória, se sentaram anormalmente quietos. Victoire transformou a gravata de seu uniforme em uma cesta, e guardou alguns bolinhos.

- Não estou com fome. – Al afastou o prato. – Eu vou pegar minhas coisas e esperar pelas carruagens.

Al voltou para a Torre de Grifinória e foi para o dormitório. Scorpius ainda estava sentado desanimadamente no pé de sua cama.

- Victoire guardou alguns bolinhos para você. – Al comentou. Scorpius meramente resmungou em resposta.

Al pegou sua mochila. Brincou com o zíper. Decidiu tentar mais uma vez.

- Olha, cara, nós gostamos de você. Não acreditamos em nenhumas daquelas besteiras que o pessoal da Sonserina tem dito. Nós somos seus _amigos_. Nos importamos com você e com o que acontece com você. – Scorpius continuou parado, seus olhos fixos em seus pés. Al se virou e caminhou em direção à porta.

- Al? – a voz de Scorpius estava suave e pastosa pelo desuso. – Eles fazem isso por que sou um alvo fácil. Como quando Teddy veio.

- Mas as pessoas não tentaram bater no Teddy nos corredores. – Al o lembrou.

- Verdade. – Scorpius cedeu. – Infelizmente, eu terei de ver Geoffrey ocasionalmente durante o verão. Família e tudo o mais. – Scorpius lembrou Al.

Al piscou.

- Não pode, pelo menos, contar a sua mãe sobre aqueles bilhetes que ele te mandou?

- A tinta sumiu dos pergaminhos depois de algumas horas. Quem vai acreditar em mim quando eu aparecer com pedaços de pergaminhos em branco? Não vou correr chorando para a mamãe, e Merlin sabe que não vou contar ao meu pai. Meu pai vai achar que eu mereço. – Scorpius escorregou para fora da cama, e pegou sua própria mochila. – A outra coisa, no corredor. Não é nada.

- Como pode chamar um nariz quebrado de nada?

- Eles pararam de fazer isso depois que vocês começaram a andar comigo nas trocas de aula. Especialmente Parker e Victoire. Eu ouvi a professora Trentham lhes dando um sermão quando ela exigiu saber por que eles perderam tantos pontos. Agora, são só os bilhetes e murmúrios, e isso não é nada. – Scorpius foi até a porta. – Posso lidar com isso.

- Talvez possa vir ficar um pouco conosco durante o verão. – Al sorriu. – Podemos assistir o resto de _Guerra nas Estrelas_. – disse de maneira tentadora.

- Há mais?

- Sim. Mais dois filmes. – Al enrugou o rosto. – Bem, há mais _cinco_, mas papai odeia os três últimos, então ele faz de conta que eles não existem.

- Al?

- Sim?

- Obrigado. Por me lembrar de que nem todo mundo me odeia. – Scorpius raspou a ponta do sapato no chão. – Ajuda ouvir isso de vez em quando.

- Não é todo mundo, Scorpius. Apenas alguns idiotas que precisam se sentir superiores a todo o resto. – Al olhou para Scorpius. – Você sabe que Lily gosta de você. Ela pergunta sobre você o tempo todo.

- Ela é bacana. Não é como a maioria das garotas que conheço.

- Ew. Isso quase faz parecer que você gosta dela. Ela não tem nem dez anos!

- Não! – Scorpius estava horrorizado. – Ela apenas... Não é como a maioria das garotas que eu conheço. Não é chata nem nada assim. Na verdade, ela é meio que divertida. Para uma garota, quero dizer. – Scorpius insistiu embaraçadamente.

Al olhou ceticamente para Scorpius. Lily podia não ter nem dez anos ainda, e Scorpius mal tinha doze anos, mas ele ouvira histórias sobre Ron e Hermione quando estavam na escola. Ele até ouvira seu pai brincar com sua mãe de que eles tinham sido pacientes o bastante para que ele encontrasse seu bom senso.

Isso era o bastante para fazer Al imaginar.

_Continua..._

**N/T:** Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior.


	10. Cut With a Dull Knife

**Capítulo Dez**

**Cut With a Dull Knife**

**(Cortar Com Uma Faca Cega)**

Scorpius se concentrou nas bolhas saindo da ponta de sua varinha. Uma das questões práticas de seu exame de Feitiço tinha sido criar bolhas _e_ fazê-las mudar de cor. Tinha sido a única coisa que não tinha conseguido fazer direito. Ele tinha produzido as bolhas e as tinha feito mudar de cor, mas não conseguira _controlar_ as cores. Estava determinado a acertar antes de o trem parar na King's Cross.

- Ainda treinando? – Rose perguntou.

- Sim. – respondeu entre dentes cerrados. Rose era legal, mas ela conseguia ser um pouco exibida às vezes. Al e Scorpius tinham concordado que se Rose não fosse parte da família de Al, eles poderiam se sentir intimidados com a inteligência dela, bem como irritados. Isso era equilibrado pelo fato de que Rose nunca os fazia se sentir como idiotas, e sempre estava mais do que disposta a ajudá-los com o dever de casa.

- Se você está tentando mudar a cor, - Rose disse simplesmente. – você precisa mover o pulso em sentido anti-horário, antes de meio que acertar o meio da bolha com a varinha, enquanto pensa na cor ou a diz. – pegou a própria varinha e produziu algumas bolhas. – Assim. – disse, demonstrando o movimento da varinha, silenciosamente mudando as cores.

As sobrancelhas de Scorpius se juntaram em um franzir, enquanto copiava cuidadosamente os movimentos de Rose, satisfeito em murmurar o encantamento da cor que queria, e não se preocupar em fazer feitiços silenciosamente até que fosse necessário. A bolha na sua frente assumiu um tom claro de azul. Repetindo o movimento, a cor passou a ser o amarelo de luz de vela.

- Obrigado, Rosie. – guardou a varinha no bolso, e pegou uma cópia d'_O Pasquim_ da pilha precária de revistas que James e Al tinham entre eles. Scorpius assobiou suavemente, sem prestar atenção, enquanto folheava a revista.

- Onde eu já ouvi isso? – Al olhou ao redor do compartimento em confusão.

- O quê? – James murmurou vagamente, apertando os olhos para a foto de _"I Spy"_ d'_O Pasquim_ que estava segurando de ponta cabeça, tentando encontrar uma vassoura na bagunça.

- Essa música. Já ouvi antes. – Al insistiu. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado; o assobio era o único som no compartimento, exceto pelo som das folhas de revistas e livros. Começou a cantarolar junto ao assobio, sem notar que o rosto de Scorpius assumiu um tom rosado.

James girou os olhos.

- É de um daqueles malditos filmes que Lily gosta tanto. Aquele em que eles dançam.

- Ceeeerto. – Al assentiu. – Pelas pantufas de coelhinhos de Merlin, espero que ela tenha cansado desse filme a essa altura.

Scorpius parou de assobiar.

- Eu gostei. – disse, defendendo Lily, sentindo que alguém tinha de fazê-lo.

- É por que você não teve que assistir um milhão de vezes. – James suspirou.

- Não é adorável? – uma voz tediosa soou. James ergueu a cabeça para ver Robert Nott parado na porta aberta do compartimento deles. – Seu avô estaria se revirando em seu túmulo se pudesse te ver confraternizando com traidores de sangue e mestiços. – ele informou a Scorpius.

- Não tem mais nada para fazer, Nott? – James perguntou friamente. – Eu encontraria algo para fazer se fosse você, antes que descubra o que acontece se for atingido por um feitiço de pernas bambas e um de furúnculos ao mesmo tempo. – James se voltou para sua revista, com aparente preguiça.

Nott bufou zombeteiramente.

- Como se vocês quatro conseguissem fazer isso.

- Não, mas _nós_ conseguimos. – disse a agradável voz de Madeline, atrás de Nott. Ele se virou para encontrar Madeline e Isabella paradas no corredor, girando as varinhas entre os dedos. – Seja um bom menino, e dê o fora, pode ser? – Madeline adicionou, dando um encontrão em Nott ao passar por ele.

- Eu acreditaria nela, se fosse você. – Isabella disse, examinando suas unhas com desinteresse. – Há mais de nós do que de vocês. E Parker pode ser Lufo, mas ele é ótimo em duelos, e você estará caído sobre sua bunda, com as calças ao redor dos tornozelos, antes que possa dizer "bu". – Isabella inspecionou sua varinha calmamente, usando a manga da camisa para polir uma mancha inexistente.

Nott assumiu um tom de vermelho irritado, e caminhou pesadamente pelo corredor, deixando-os sozinhos. Scorpius suspirou em alívio. Ele odiava conflitos e brigas. Dava-lhe dor de cabeça.

- Bundão. – Rosie murmurou sombriamente.

- Linguagem, Rosie. – Isabella corrigiu automaticamente, antes de seu rosto se abrir em um sorriso largo. – Antes que a vovó lave sua boca com sabão, de novo.

Rose e James estremeceram em repulsa, ao mesmo tempo. No verão passado, Molly os flagrara, no jardim, no meio de uma competição para ver quem conseguia criar o xingamento mais criativo, e os arrastara para dentro da casa. Ela os colocara na lavanderia, e disse um _"tergeo"_ rápido e agudo, apontando a varinha para cada um deles. Bolhas rosas e cobertas de espuma imediatamente saíram de suas bocas, e Molly assistiu com os olhos cerrados por vários segundos, antes de murmurar _"finite incantatum"_.

- Obrigado, Izzy. Eu acabei de parar de ter pesadelos sobre isso. – James jogou sua revista de volta na pilha sobre o banco, e pegou outra. – Então, o que vai fazer nesse verão? – perguntou distraidamente para sua prima.

Isabella bufou.

- Provavelmente cuidar de Aidan, quando mamãe e papai estiverem trabalhando. Não há muito que se fazer na reserva de dragão. O almoço de domingo será o ponto alto da minha semana, até irmos comprar minhas coisas da escola em agosto. Mas posso acabar indo a um ou dois jogos das Harpies.

- Parece que vai ser tão animado quanto o meu. – James resmungou. – Não acontece muito em Somerset¹ em julho.

- A tia Ginny não te leva mais aos jogos, eh? – Isabella perguntou com simpatia.

- Não. – James teve a decência de corar. – Não depois do último verão, quando fiquei dando Cremes de Canário a Al durante o jogo e estávamos no camarote de imprensa. Achei que minha mãe fosse me dar um sermão em público. – James refletiu.

- Não, mas o papai deu. – Al riu. – Não o tinha visto tão bravo desde que você tentou fazer Lily comer massinha quando ela tinha dois anos.

- Isso é por que você não se lembra das fraldas. – James retorquiu.

- Oh, parem de reclamar, dá para ser? – Rose olhou para seus primos com impaciência.

- Diz a garota que mora em Londres. – Madeline lembrou.

- Super divertido, também, quando eu e Hugo acabamos na loja com o papai e o tio George ou em Devon, n'A Toca. - Rose zombou. – Não é como se pudéssemos passear pelo Beco Diagonal, também. Apenas tente colocar um dedo para fora da linha e, em dez segundos, alguma bruxa vai nos dedurar.

- Mas vocês não estão presos no interior, como o resto de nós. – Isabella disse.

- Isso não é verdade. – Rose opôs. – Jacob e Fred também não moram no interior. Eles estão em Islington², e a tia Katie prefere deixá-los soltos por Londres a deixá-los levar Deflagração de Luxo para a escola. E Parker? Por favor. Fulham³ é só um pouco melhor que Bloomsbury. – Rose fungou e se voltou para seu livro.

Scorpius acompanhara a conversa como a uma partida de tênis. O silêncio imperou por alguns minutos, antes de ele falar.

- Eu ganho de todos vocês. – disse levemente, virando a página de sua revista. – Eu tenho que ver Geoffrey durante o verão. – esfregou o nariz, considerando. – Provavelmente Nott, Adam Rosier e Malcolm Urquhart, também. Os adultos vão jantar lá em casa, e as crianças têm que ir brincar no jardim. – Scorpius esperou um momento, antes de falar arrogantemente. – Eu ganho.

- Parece adorável. – Al disse sarcasticamente.

- É incrivelmente divertido. – Scorpius murmurou.

- Sério. Pergunte a sua mãe se você pode passar um fim de semana ou algo assim conosco, antes das aulas começarem. – Al lembrou Scorpius.

- Acredite, irei. – Scorpius olhou para fora da janela. – Estamos chegando à estação.

Apressadamente, Al e James guardaram as cópias d'_O Pasquim_ no malão de James, enquanto Rose guardava cuidadosamente seu livro na mochila. Arrastaram os malões para fora do trem, e caminharam na direção da fila de ruivos, quebrada pelos cabelos escuros de Harry. Al parou no meio do caminho até onde Harry estava esperando e se virou para Scorpius, que estava tentando encontrar sua mãe na multidão.

- Ei, Scorpius.

- Sim?

- Não se esqueça de escrever, seu idiota. – Al sorriu.

- Você também, mula. – Scorpius riu. – A gente se vê, com certeza, em setembro, então. – a multidão diminuiu um pouco, quando as pessoas começaram a passar pela entrada da plataforma, desaparatavam ou iam para as lareiras. Viu Daphne parada em um lado. – Ali está minha mãe. Tchau, então.

- Tchau. – Al observou a cabeça loira de Scorpius se misturar na multidão, caminhando na direção a Daphne, que cumprimentou seu filho, antes dos dois aparatarem. Al sentiu uma mão pousar no topo de sua cabeça, e ergueu os olhos para ver seu pai. – Oi, pai. – ele disse alegremente.

- Pronto para ir? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim. Flu ou carro hoje?

- Você deve ter trocado seu cérebro pelas meias sujas de James. Está louco se acha que vou lidar com você, James, seus malões, mochilas, para não mencionar corujas, no flu. – Harry lhe disse incredulamente.

- Oh, é. Certo. Desculpe. – Al sorriu timidamente para Harry e o seguiu pela barreira, arrastando seu malão em um carrinho. Harry colocou os malões dos meninos no porta malas e dirigiu o carro pelo trafico de Londres.

James adormeceu no que pareceu segundos. Ele sempre dormia durante viagens de carro, para o incomodo de Al e Lily. Ele tomava mais do que seu espaço, mesmo com as modificações que Harry fizera ao carro. Al sorriu marotamente e deslizou para a ponta do banco, de modo que seu queixo pudesse descansar no encosto do banco de Harry.

- Ei, pai?

- Hmmm?

- Scorpius pode ir passar um fim de semana em casa antes das aulas começarem?

Harry olhou para a expressão ansiosa de seu filho pelo retrovisor.

- Eu não sei, Al. Vamos ter de perguntar para a mamãe primeiro.

Harry voltou a olhar para a rua, suprimindo um arrepio de apreensão. Não que não gostasse de Scorpius. Ele era bacana, Harry supôs, mas tinha memórias demais de Draco e Lucius Malfoy, desde seus onze anos até os dezoito, para se sentir completamente confortável com Scorpius. Harry sabia que tinha dito a Albus para ser legal com Scorpius; ele só não estivera preparado para os dois virarem melhores amigos.

- Pai, por favor? – Al implorou. A expressão de súplica em seu pequeno rosto fez Harry morder o lábio e querer dar a Al tudo o que ele pedisse. Frequentemente, Ginny o acusava, sem malicia, de mimar as crianças para compensar por sua falta de infância. Mas Harry nunca tomaria uma decisão dessas sem consultar Ginny primeiro.

- Veremos, Albus. – Harry disse severamente. – Se, e eu quero dizer "se", sua mãe concordar, então podemos mandar uma coruja para a mãe dele e partir daí. Certo?

- Certo. – Al se recostou com um suspiro suave e derrotado. Quando Harry usava "Albus", Al sabia que era melhor desistir.

**-x-**

Scorpius entrou na mansão atrás de Daphne. Deixou sua mochila perto da porta da frente, e ouviu sua mãe chamar Perri, o elfo doméstico. Daphne passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Scorpius.

- Vá para o jardim dos fundos. – ela murmurou. – Há uma surpresa para você. – Scorpius focou seus olhos confusos em Daphne, o cenho franzido em questionamento. – Apenas vá. – Daphne lhe empurrou gentilmente na direção da sala de estar, onde um par de portas francesas dava acesso ao jardim dos fundos.

Scorpius se permitiu esperar, por um momento, que seu pai fosse estar lá, pronto para recebê-lo. A fagulha de esperança se apagou quando ele espiou pelas portas francesas. Draco não estava em nenhuma parte do terraço. Soltando um suspiro desapontado, Scorpius foi para o lado de fora, rezando para que sua mãe não tivesse convidado um de seus primos Greengrass para uma "festinha de boas vindas". Assim que passou pela porta, parou, analisando o jardim dos fundos, procurando por sua surpresa. Uma figura solitária estava sentada em um banco de pedra, sob as sombras de um trio de tílias, o cabelo claro se destacando nas sombras.

- Avó! – murmurou alegremente. Scorpius correu pelo jardim, sem se importar se esse era o comportamento apropriado ou não. – Avó! – gritou, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés em sua ansiedade para ver sua avó.

Scorpius amava Narcissa. De todos os seus parentes, ela era sua favorita. No último verão, antes de ele ir para a escola, Narcissa o levara para uma caminhada na praia.

**-x-**

_Narcissa se inclinou para tirar os sapatos, olhando por sobre o ombro. Lucius teria algo a lhe dizer mais tarde se soubesse que ela estava andando descalça na areia. Era impróprio para um Malfoy fazer algo tão... Comum. Mexeu os dedos contra a areia quente com um suspiro, e olhou para seu neto, que tinha amarrado os cadarços de seus tênis e os pendurou no ombro._

_- Então, vai começar Hogwarts mês que vem? – Narcissa começou. Scorpius assentiu. – Já tem todas as suas coisas?_

_- Sim, avó. – Scorpius respondeu respeitosamente. – Livros, malão, vestes, kit de poções, caldeirão, varinha._

_- Sem coruja? – Narcissa ficou surpresa. Achara que Draco daria uma coruja a Scorpius, puramente pelo status de ter uma._

_- Não. – Scorpius respondeu tristemente. – O pai disse que não me daria uma coruja até eu fazer por merecer._

_- Merecer como? – o cenho de Narcissa se franziu._

_- Para qual casa vou ser selecionado. – Scorpius deu de ombros. Todos os seus primos, pelo lado de sua mãe, estavam na Sonserina e Scorpius não se importava particularmente com eles. Eles podiam ser cruéis ao provocar os membros mais novos da família, e Merlin ajudasse quem se atrevesse a não seguir o dogma puro-sangue._

_- Sonserina, presumo? – Scorpius assentiu silenciosamente, os olhos fixos na areia. – E para onde você __quer__ ser selecionado?_

_- Sonserina, eu acho. – Scorpius resmungou de modo não convincente._

_- Por quê?_

_- É para onde todos os Malfoys são selecionados. O pai e o avô falaram._

_- Sim, querido, mas o que __**você**__ quer?_

_- Por que isso importa?_

_Narcissa se sentou graciosamente na areia, e gesticulou para que Scorpius fizesse o mesmo._

_- Eu vou te contar uma história. – ela disse. – Sobre uma garota que também vinha de uma família inteira de Sonserinos. Ela não queria ir para Sonserina de verdade. Ela queria ir para Corvinal, por que essa garota era bastante inteligente e amava aprender sobre magia. Todos os tipos de magia, não apenas a negra. Mas ela temia sua família. Ela temia que eles não fossem a querer mais se ela fosse selecionada para qualquer lugar que não Sonserina. Ela sabia o que tinha acontecido com alguns membros da família que se atreveram a quebrar a tradição. Então, quando chamaram a garota e ela foi ser selecionada, o Chapéu Seletor passou um longo tempo tentando decidir onde colocá-la; Corvinal ou Sonserina? Finalmente se decidiu por Sonserina, por que ela estava com tanto medo do que poderia acontecer a ela nas mãos de sua própria família. – Narcissa afastou gentilmente o cabelo loiro do rosto de Scorpius. – Essa garota era eu._

_Os olhos de Scorpius se ergueram para encontrar os de Narcissa._

_- Você?_

_- Sim. – Narcissa puxou Scorpius para mais perto e acariciou o alto de sua cabeça. – Você precisa saber, querido, que não importa para onde você será selecionado, para mim isso não importa. Ou para sua mãe. O Chapéu leva em consideração o que você quer. É necessária muita coragem para ser diferente. Seja lá o que Deus, Merlin, ou no que você acreditar, intencionou para você, não é ser um Sonserino._

"_Eu escolhi o caminho difícil. Ir para a Sonserina me colocou em um caminho que, se eu pudesse fazer de novo, eu mudaria. Há coisas mais importantes do que pureza de sangue. Não se esqueça disso. Muitas pessoas morreram ou enlouqueceram por que outras pessoas achavam que isso era tudo o que importava. E acredite em mim, Scorpius, não valeu a pena, o que nós perdemos. – Narcissa se ergueu e começou a caminhar de volta para a casa._

**-x-**

Scorpius abraçou Narcissa apertadamente. Ele não pudera vê-la durante as férias de final de ano.

- Olá, avó. – disse, sorrindo alegremente.

- Olá, querido. Teve um bom ano?

- Sim, tive. – percebendo que poderia mostrar a ela seu ano, ao invés de apenas contar, Scorpius se ergueu em um pulo. – Espere aqui, eu já volto. – Scorpius correu para dentro da casa e pegou sua mochila de onde a deixara. Voltou correndo pelo jardim e se sentou ao lado de Narcissa. – Eu tenho algo para lhe mostrar. – disse, ofegante, tirando um álbum de couro de sua mochila.

Abriu na primeira página. Estava cheia de fotos bruxas. Scorpius sentado no meio de um mar de adolescentes ruivos, entre dois garotos de cabelos negros, com um nariz sujo de sangue.

- Foi meu primeiro jogo de Quadribol. Al e James, - indicou os dois meninos de cabelo negro. – e seus primos jogam juntos quase todos os domingos, quando os mais velhos, que estão no time da Grifinória, não têm um jogo. Eu fui atingido por um Balaço quando tentava impedir um gol. – informou Narcissa orgulhosamente. – Mas Victoire, - Scorpius disse, indicando a garota magra com o cabelo da cor de um pôr do sol. – o curou.

Scorpius virou a página.

- Isso foi na manhã de natal. – explicou. – Esses são Lily, Al e James. A senhora Potter fez o cachecol e as luvas. A touca, também. – Scorpius apontou para uma fotografia diferente. Ele e Al sentados lado a lado na cozinha d'A Toca, xícaras de chocolate quente e biscoitos a sua frente. – A senhora Weasley, a avó de Al, fez o suéter. Ela faz um para cada um deles no natal. E eles são todos diferentes.

Narcissa sorriu para a foto.

- Você e Al parecem um par de apoio de livros. – e eles pareciam mesmo em suéteres similares, um claro e o outro escuro.

Scorpius virou a página.

- Adivinha? Eu conheci outro primo! Eu não sabia que erámos primos, até as festas. Aqui está ele. Teddy Lupin. – Scorpius apontou para uma foto dele e Teddy no natal. O cabelo de Teddy estava no seu tom natural de castanho. Ele indicou a foto sob essa. – Essa é a senhora Tonks com Teddy. Ela é a avó dele.

Narcissa piscou para afastar as lágrimas. Fazia anos desde que vira Andromeda. Ela olhou para Teddy, não tendo o visto desde que era um bebê. Ele era bastante parecido com Andromeda. _Não,_ Narcissa disse a si mesma com firmeza. _Ele é parecido com a mãe dele. E seu pai..._ Andromeda e sua filha tinham o mesmo rosto em formato de coração, e Teddy também o tinha.

- Parece que seu feriado foi adorável.

- Foi bacana. – Scorpius virou mais algumas páginas, antes de fechar o álbum. Perri tinha ido ao jardim avisá-los que o jantar seria servido em alguns minutos. Voltou a guardar o álbum na mochila e caminhou até as portas francesas.

Os olhos de Narcissa correram pela mesa. Pensativamente, estudou a faca que segurava com sua mão esquerda, virando-a levemente, fazendo-a brilhar levemente sob a luz de velas. _Eu poderia cortar a tensão com essa faca, _pensou. Draco sequer olhara para seu filho desde que tinham se sentado à mesa. Daphne manteve os olhos presos em seu prato. Ninguém falava, além dos pedidos murmurados pelo sal. O único som na sala era o fraco _clink_ dos talheres na porcelana. Narcissa pigarreou.

- Então, Scorpius, como foram seus exames?

- Bem. Acho que errei poucas questões de Feitiços e Defesa. Tenho certeza de que fui bem em Poções. Professor Williams é um bom professor. – Scorpius mordeu o lábio e focou seus olhos cinzas e largos no seu prato.

Narcissa olhou para Draco pelo canto dos olhos. Ele tinha parado de comer, e estava tentando fingir não ter ouvido a resposta de Scorpius. Respirando fundo, Narcissa continuou.

- Acha que vai tentar entrar no time de Quadribol da sua casa ano que vem?

- Não.

- Pareceu que você gostou de jogar... – Narcissa parou de falar, não querendo mencionar Harry Potter ou seus filhos em frente de Draco.

- Eu gostei de jogar, mas eu prefiro jogar casualmente com... – Scorpius parou e seus olhos correram rapidamente para a ponta da mesa. – Meus amigos. – ele terminou suavemente. Viu a mão de seu pai ficar tensa ao redor do garfo. – Posso me retirar, por favor? – Scorpius olhou para sua mãe esperançosamente.

Daphne olhou para Draco, e depois para Scorpius.

- Sim. Vá em frente. – Scorpius soltou seu garfo e saiu da cadeira. Saiu rapidamente da sala de jantar, e subiu as escadas até seu quarto.

Scorpius fechou a porta com um suspiro de alívio. O silêncio durante o jantar tinha lhe dado uma dor de cabeça monumental.

Draco esperou até o som dos passos leves de Scorpius sumirem.

- Você tinha que fazer isso, mãe? – cuspiu.

- Fazer o quê? – Narcissa perguntou inocentemente.

- Fazer... – Draco esforçou-se visivelmente. – _Ele_ falar sobre o ano escolar. – ele se levantou e jogou o guardanapo sobre o prato. – Vou estar para o estúdio. – Draco informou sua mãe e esposa friamente, e saiu da sala.

Os olhos de Narcissa se cerraram, enquanto seguiam o caminho de Draco para fora da sala. Ela esperara que os eventos da última batalha tivessem lhe ensinado algo.

Parecia que esse não era o caso.

_Continua..._

¹ condado ao sudoeste da Inglaterra.

² distrito ao norte da cidade de Londres.

³ distrito da cidade de Londres.


End file.
